Those That Are Broken en Español
by La-Novia-de-Jack-Frost
Summary: Hipo trabaja en una villa de vikingos falsa y turistica y la familia de Jamie se va ahí de vacaciones y obviamente Jack se les unio. Cuando Jack mira a Hipo se siente atraido por el… y si algo pasa despues...
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos!**

**Yo soy Debora, pero pueden decirme Debbie, yo les traducire "Those That Are Broken" de Alome Fenwinkle. Que en español seria "Ellos Estan Corrompidos". Espero que mi traduccion sea buena, se que amaran esta historia de amor entre Hipo y Jack.**

**Alome, si estas leyendo esto dejame decirte que te quiero mucho y que tu crossover es genial! (:**

**Estos personajes le pertenecen a Dreamworks y la historia es original de Alome Fenwinkle.**

**Descripcion: Hipo trabaja en una villa de vikingos falsa y turistica y la familia de Jamie se va ahí de vacaciones y obviamente Jack se les unio. Cuando Jack mira a Hipo se siente atraido por el… y si algo pasa despues...**

* * *

Capitulo 1

Ha sido un largo dia. Un dia lleno de turistas y de los flashes de las camaras que no parecian perder molestia, aun despues de quincuagesima vez, tan sorprendente como es. Hipo suspiro cuando termino de ordenar su area de trabajo, una pequña herrereria, cuando Bocon salio para hablar con unos dispersos turistas. Cerro la puerta y puso el candado, mirando alrededor sin pasion.

Algunos otro "vikingos" seguian regados aquí y alla, hablando unos con otros o recogiendo los materiales de trabajo. Todos vivian en Berk, la villa del pasado. O en otras palabras, una gran y vieja trampa para turistas para esos suficientemente credulos para ir y pagar dinero para ver a gente actuar como vikingos. Era una atraccion muerta que colgaba de sus casas rusticas (donde todos dormian durante la noche), es como de vikingos (la mayoria falsas), y un hermoso, _hermoso_ clima (helando todo el tiempo). Durante el dia los actores fingen ser vikingos y en la noche se van para sus casas, con tv satelital y agua potable.

Fuera de todos los vikingos, Hipo es al que menos atencion le ponen. No como a los otros, pulidos, vestidos con pieles, y metidos en sus roles; Hipo era debil, delgado y rara vez enfocado mientras trabaja. Aveces la gente era amable y le hacian preguntas pero usualmente el las ignoraba con un comentario sarcastico que luego enfurecia a su padre. Era un circulo en el que estaba atrapado.

Por quince años.

Ahora que recien acabo de ordenar se apresuro para ir a casa, no queriendo lidiar mas con el trabajo, aunque es_ todo_ lo que su padre hacia. Se encogio de hombros y preparo su cuerpo para el leve frio que iniciaba a crecer ya que se inicio a poner el sol. Su cabello almendrado paso por su abrigo de piel que vestia siempre que estaba en personaje, sus pecas se veian mas ya que su cara se empalidecio por el frio. El estaba acostumbrado a esa temperatura, pero algo de lo que estaba cansado, al igual que todo lo demas.

Finalmente recogio la casa, Hipo sonrio a si mismo. "¿Chimuelo ¿Dónde estas chico?" El llamo adentro de la casa, aplaudiendo sus manos hasta que escucho el golpeteo de los pies de su mejor amigo. "Ahí estas" Un gran perro gris salto con muy poca fuerza como para tirar al chico al suelo. Chimuelo era un gran perro gris, y con sus ojos verdes parecia estar diciendo algo, aunque no pueda hablar. Hipo lo crio desde cachorro que fue abandonado en la nieve a punto de morir, su pierna trasera se congelo y tubieron que amputarla, sin embargo se le ve feliz.

"Muy bien, muy bien, al suelo" Hipo rio. Bajo al perro que lo habia lamido y se limpio la cara con la manga de su sueter. "Creo que tienes hambre" El perro gimoteo impaciente, frotando su mariz con la barbilla de su amo. "Entonces tomare eso como un si. Vamos, conseguiremos algo de comida si es que papa no se la ha comido toda" Hipo se paro, su pie malo tintineando con el roce con la madera.

Esa es una cosa que tiene en comun con Chimuelo, ellos dos estan destrozados. Algo que la gente ve cuando llega a la villa. Solo otro espectaculo de Berk para los turistas. Es por eso que a Hipo le gusta trabajar en la herrereria, el se puede esconder detrás de la contadora sin tener que preocuparse por las miradas.

Chimuelo mordisqueo la mano de Hipo, esperando que el se apurara mientras caminaba por la cocina. El chico solo rio, poniendo el hocico del perro alejado de forma cariñosa. "Debes comer menos estas iniciando a engordar", el digo jugando. Las orejas del perro se engogieron como si el comentario lo hubiera ofendido. "Bien, veamos que tenemos" Fue a la alacena (o como le digan en tu pais, es donde se guarda la comida), encontrando la comida de Chimuelo, pero el no sentia que se la comeria. "Ve a traer tu plato" el ordeno. En unos segndos Chimuelo regreso con un gran plato en su boca. Este sono en el suelo cuando lo solto, su cola moviendose feliz.

Hipo lucho con la gran bolsa y la sirvio, apenas sirviendo unas piezas antes de que Chimuelo metira su cabeza en la bolsa y se la llevara. "¡Chimuelo!" Se callo por un momento, el perro metio su cabeza mas profundo para obtener mas comida. "Me estas ignorando, ¿verdad?" El rolo sus ojos y agarro la bolsa para llevarsela, respirando fuerte por la lucha. "Comes como un vikingo dalo por seguro" el murmuro. Chimuelo ladro fuerte pidiendo la bolsa. Hipo alzo una ceja cazi burlandose de las acciones del perro. "¿Tratas de volverme loco?"

* * *

Ha sido un largo dia para los Bemmet, han estado corriendo todo el dia. Se arreglaron para alcanzar su vuelo, pero tenian su equipaje perdido en algun lado del aeropuerto, para despues encontrarlo en el hotel. Estaban exhaustos aunque fueran vacaciones. Jamie seguia despierto, apenas sentandose en la cama que iba a compartir con su hermana, quien se acomodo en las almohadas y se durmio rapido. El sonrio, habia un diente que le faltaba lo que le hacia sentir orgulloso. "¿Mama?" Pregunto, saltando en la cama arriba y abajo moviendo a su hermana dormida.

"Si, cariño" Lo miro, cansada por el viaje.

"¿Podemos ir con los vikingos?¿La que es como una villa de verdad?" Miro a la pared, guiñando a algo que no estaba ahí, o asi lo veia su madre. En realidad, si lo puedes decir habia_ alguien_ ahí.

Nadie mas que Jack Frost el mismo. El viajo con Jamie desde que supo que ahí estaria frio y despues de todo, es el guardian de la diversion, ¿cierto? No habia manera de que se perdiera unas vacaciones. Aunque, a los otros guardianes no les parecio su idea. Pero otra vez el haria lo que quisiera.

Jack se cruzo de brazos y se recargo en la pared mientras veia a la mama de Jamie pensando. "Bueno, creo que podemos pasar por ahí". Abrio su maleta y tomo su pijama. "Hablaremos de eso en la mañana cuando todos esten…", miro a Sophie y luego a su esposo incapitados, "…concientes".

Jamie hizo puño de la victoria en el aire. "¡Si!" El puso su mano detrás de su espalda, palmeandola, esperando hasta que sintio la frescura de la mano de Jack, palmeandole la mano. "¡Gracias, mama!"

"No me agradezcas todavia, yo no he dicho que si". Dijo cansada, pero habia una sonrisa mientras lo veia. "Ahora, ¿Por qué no te alistas para ir a la cama?" Caminando al baño no pudo parar de reir cuando Jamie se quejo. Cuando la puerta se cerro Jamie volteo a ver a su amigo.

"¡No puedo esperar para verlos! Me pregunto si daran tanto miedo como en las peliculas". Siguio sonriendo y Jack no pudo evitar sonreirle de vuelta.

"Quien sabe, talvez quemen una aldea para ti" Jack se separo de la pared y movia su cayado lentamente, tratando de no tirar nada. "¿Estas seguro que quieres ir a una aldea vikinga? Puede que sea barato y cojo". Se encogio de hombros, la escarcha en su sueter sono con el movimiento. "¿Por qué no vamos a esquiar o algo asi?"

"Pero yo quiero ver a los vikingo" dijo Jamie defensivamente. "Ademas, creo que sera divertido" dijo moviendo los dedos en la palabra 'divertido' y Jack lo miro de reojo dramaticamente con una risa sarcastica.

"Bueno, entonces apuntame" dijo. Jamie le arrojo una almohada a el pero el la hizo a un lado con su cayado. El rapidamente hizo una bola de nieve y se la arrojo, pejandole al niño en el pecho. Los dos se rieron y pararon cuando oyeron la puerta del baño abrirse.

"Jamie, ¿a quien le estas-?" hubo una pausa. "¡Jamie! ¿Cómo metiste nieve a la cama?"


	2. Carta de la Escritora

**Hoooola! Bueno esta es una carta de la traductora, osea yo:) :**

Bueno, no habia podido subir chapters porque entre a la escuela y los maestros nos exijieron proyectos, los cuadernos, examenes, bla, bla bla. Y ademas estamos remodelando la casa y para eso habia que demoler una pared y en la demolida se fue el cable y el internet, asi que sufri por un mes y medio, y ya que hoy es viernes 19 les subire un chapter el sabdo 20, osea mañana, otra vez perdon por tardar.

De hecho hoy iba a subir 5 chapters que ya tenia traducidos, pero se quedaron en mi USB en mi casa, mis papas no saben de esto :S asi que aprovecharia hoy que vine a la casa de mis abuelos, pero la compu de mi tia es lentisima y cuando por fin tuve un chapter me lo borro la muy bonita compu ¬¬'

Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen fin (amo HolaSoyGerman xD) eso fue todo y mañana subire el chapter en mi casa a escondidas ¬¬'.

_Adios!_


	3. Chapter 2

**Hoooola! Bueno aqui esta como lo prometi el chapter 2 :). Disfrutenlo**

* * *

Hipo estaba afilando una espada, teniendo cuidado de las chispas que volaban a el. Sus mejillas estaban rojas de trabajar y su frente tenia un brillo de sudor que despues el limpio con la parte de atras de su mano. Dejo de vuelta la espada en la pared esperando para su dueño con todas las demas armas que el negocio tenia. Algunas de ellas eran de verdad y no podian ser tocadas, otras estaban hechas de caucho y se vendian, pero aun asi eran peligrosas.

Especialmente cuando solo tienes un pie bueno y tendencia a caer.

La villa iniciaba temprano, se levantaban y se vestian y se iban a sus areas de trabajo rapido. Astrid paso y saludo sonriendo mientras Hipo le respondia. Habia pocos adolescentes que trabajaban en la villa y Astridtrabajaria hasta que tuviera suficiente dinero para no trabajar ahi. Era lo suficientemente buena para que Hipo la pudiera llamar amiga.

Una gran mano golpeo a Hipo en la espalda interrumpiendo sus pensamientos con un chisporroteo. Se dio vuelta y encontro a Boconmirandolo intensamente. "Manten tu mente alejada de las chicas, niño, tienes trabajo que hacer" advirtio.

"Pero no estaba-"

"Regresa al trabajo, Hipo. Los turistas vienen" Bocon se alejo cojeando a alguna parte.Estaba lleno de pequeños tocones y ganchos, pero era una parte de su aspecto, a diferencia de Hipo, que era más como una maldición. Se movió más en la tienda, consciente de su pierna.

"¡Los turistas!" Hipo podía oír sonar la voz de su padre a través de la aldea advirtiendo a los actores a prepararse. Suspiró, encontrar un banco para sentarse ya que él sabía que no podría ser abordada. Al menos podía ponerse al día con la lectura si nadie quería hablar con él. Sacó un libro, pasó a la página en la que lo había dejado, haciendo caso omiso de la multitud de personas por delante de él ahora.

Todos estaban en temor en el maravilloso pueblo, del período antiguo. En algún lugar una mujer chilló como un vikingo gruñó amenazadoramente, tratando de provocar temor de que pronto se convirtió en risa juguetona. Los niños o bien se quedaron sin aliento o lloraban, dependiendo de lo bien que manejan los hombres y mujeres adultos que gritan en sus caras mientras ejercían armas. Digamos que algunos padres tuvieron que salir temprano para asegurarse de que sus hijos no salgan.

Hipo ni siquiera se parecía a la mitad del tiempo, su presencia nunca se sabe. Continuó leyendo, haciendo tan absorto en su libro que apenas se dio cuenta de los nuevos turistas se acercan.

* * *

Jamie corrió por delante del grupo, prácticamente gritando junto con los hombres y la mujer. Estaba lleno de alegría ansioso mientras corría hacia la herrería, con ganas de ver las armas. Sophie fue guardada de manera segura en los brazos de su padre, sus grandes ojos color esmeralda vidriosos mientras miraba a los peludos y salvajes habitantes de la aldea. Escondió su cara cuando una mujer se acercó y le sonrió, tirando su hacha sobre su hombro.

"Jamie, más despacio", su madre llamó. Ella tenía su cámara de fotos, lista para tomar fotos mientras se movían a lo largo. "Vamos a ponernos al día."

Jack volaba sobre ellos, riendo para sus adentros mientras observaba. Un dolor floreció en su pecho ya que no podía realmente unirse a ellos. Le gustaba ver toda la nieve, sin embargo, a veces añadía un poco más cuando se sentía como si hubiera sido necesario. Él era también el guardián de invierno y se sentía como el lugar se podría utilizar un retoque.

"¡Vamos!" Jamie dejó de impaciencia y, a continuación, volvió a caminar de nuevo. Hubo un ruido de ladridos y la familia se detuvo, tratando de averiguar de dónde venía. De repente, un enorme perro negro se acerca a Jamie, con la boca bien abierta. Le derribó en la nieve, y el perro estaba de pie junto a él.

Jack corrió hacia abajo, el personal listo para golpear al animal, pero algo los detuvo. El perro no estaba haciendo daño a Jamie, estaba ... lamiéndolo. La cola del perro movió cariñosamente mientras babeaba sobre el rostro del niño.

Sophie se zafó del brazo de su padre y se dirigió al perro. "¡Peerito! ¡Perrito!" Ella cantaba alegremente, acariciando su cabeza. Se volvió hacia ella, lamiendola hasta que ella cayó hacia atrás, riendo. "¡Perrito! ¡Perrito!" Ambos padres no sabían qué hacer, sino que simplemente se miraron con nerviosismo.

Jack rió, echandose su cayado detrás de su cuello para colgar sus brazos en el. Algo le llamó la atención del perro, sino que era un chico, sólo unos pocos años más joven que Jack, bueno, aparte de los 300. Se acercó al perro, arrastrándolo fuera de Sophie. "¡Lo siento mucho! Chimuelo," dijo, dirigiéndose al perro, "¿cómo saliste?"

El perro gimió, cambiando sus patas delanteras, a su cara, sacudía su cola de emoción. Jack entrecerró los ojos, no podía dejar de señalar lo que estaba mal, pero había algo diferente en el chico. Él estaba pidiendo disculpas a los padres de Jamie, volviéndose de vez en cuando a su perro para regañarlo. Jack tuvo la oportunidad de estar más cerca, examinando al muchacho.

Su cabello castaño era suave y se movió cada vez que había una ligera brisa. Las mejillas salpicadas de pecas y piel pálida como la nieve, con la ropa colgada de él, su cuerpo delgado y frágil. Sus ojos, sin embargo, Jack no podía decir, eran avellana suponía, pero parecían estar bañados en verde porque le recordaban la primavera. Era torpe, su postura ligeramente fuera mientras hablaba. Jack bajó la mirada y contuvo el aliento, finalmente se dio cuenta de algo que lo desanimó.

Un conjunto de metal estaba allí en lugar de un pie. Parecía crudo, como si hubiera sido hecho a mano por él. Sus pantalones casi cubiertos por completo, pero todavía estaba allí y de alguna manera ... le complementan. Como si fuera algo diferente que el resto de la gente en el pueblo. Al parecer, Jamie notó la mirada de Jack porque él se levantó, sacudiéndose el polvo.

"Hey, ¿por qué tienes esa cosa en lugar de un pie?" Señaló el artefacto de metal del adolescente flaco, lo que le hace sonrojar y apretar la mandíbula.

"Jamie" Su madre susurró de pronto avergonzado también. "Lo siento, vamos a dejarte solo." Agarró Sophie en brazos y miró a Jamie. "Di que lo sientes al chico."

"No, no, está bien. Encerio." El joven se encogió de hombros, a pesar de que todavía se veía molesto. "El ser mirado como un bicho raro es otra maravillosa ventaja de ser un vikingo." Su tono estaba lleno hasta el borde con el sarcasmo como Jamie seguía esperando una respuesta, pero el chico de ojos verdes se limitó a su perro. "Debo traerlo de vuelta adentro. Por favor no duden en mirar alrededor del resto de la aldea." Él masculló, agarrando el cuello de su perro para llevárselo. "Chimuelo, ¿por qué no puedes permanecer en el interior por una vez?"

Jamie miró a Jack, quien se limitó a sacudir la cabeza, sin saber qué decir. El padre de Jamie tosió, señalando a los barcos que estaban por delante. "¿Por qué no vamos a mirar a los barcos, tal vez a tomar algunas fotos." Todo el mundo asintió y comenzó a caminar, pero Jamie se quedó atrás para hablar con Jack.

"Oye, ¿le viste el pie?" Él miró al guardián que miró en la dirección que el muchacho fue. "¡No era ni siquiera un pie!"

"Sí, lo vi. Hey, creo que podría quedarme aquí." Jack trató de actuar indiferente, pero Jamie levantó una ceja de todos modos. "Yo ... sólo quiero ver cómo vivían los vikingos". Mintió, no mirando a los ojos de su joven amigo.

"Uh-huh, solo quieres mirar fijamente el pie del chico" Jamie susurró maliciosamente, dejando una pequeña sonrisa mientras Jack se sonrojó un poco.

"Para tu información, no estoy interesado en la anatomía que falta en el pie de un adolescente." Dijo con calma, sus fríos ojos azules miraban al joven vikingo que venía de regreso de su casa. "Es que me gustan los perros", murmuró.

Jamie dio otra mirada inquisitiva. "Muy bien, que te diviertas con eso." Él saludó con la mano y fue a ponerse al día con su familia. Jack suspiró y cambió de rumbo hacia donde el chico se plantó detrás de un mostrador. Estaba leyendo, con la barbilla apoyada en su mano mientras leía una página. El guardián se asomó por el título: Cómo entrenar a tu dragón.

"Eso no es para nada vikingo", pensó, apoyándose en el mostrador frente a él. "Hey, ¿chico dragón? ¿Me oyes? No eres un verdadero vikingo." Él anunciada cada palabra, agitando la mano delante del libro.

Hipo bostezó y miró directamente a Jack, o asi seria si pudiera verlo. Su mirada estaba lejos y por un momento Jack pensó que lo estaba mirando, pero duró poco. Su sonrisa se sumergió en una mueca y sacudió la cabeza. "¿Qué estoy pensando?" murmuró, "nunca podría verme."

Jack estaba a punto de darle la espalda, pero Hipo entrecerró los ojos por un momento. Podría haber jurado que algo se movía más allá de su visión. Algo que no podía entender por completo. Jack se detuvo, mirando al chico de emoción en sus ojos. El pequeño chico inclinó la cabeza, abriendo la boca ligeramente. Jack pudo ver sus dientes un poco torcidos, pero lo logró de una manera linda. No es que Jack pensaba en él de esa manera.

"Hola chico dragón", susurró el espiritu del invierno.

Hipo se quedó mirando antes de sacudir la cabeza y volver a su libro. "Estupido sol", murmuró en su mano. Jack contuvo su decepción, apoyado en su bastón mientras sólo continuó mirando al muchacho que leía.

"Sí," aceptó con tristeza, "estúpido sol."

* * *

**Y ese fue el chapter.**

**Encerio les prometo actualizar mas seguido.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hoola! Espero no haber tardado tanto y sin mas nada el chapter**

* * *

Hipo se frotó los ojos para lo que parecía ser la enésima vez ese día. Algo se seguía metiendo en su visión y eso le molestaba mucho, sobre todo cuando se trataba de leer. Él no estaba en el mejor estado de ánimo, todavía enojado con el niño que acababa de señalarle el pie. Siempre habia un niño.

el que veia que no esta completo.

Suspiró, cerrando su libro de frustración, sin saber que había alguien cuidándolo aún. La visión sombría fue Jack quien acaba de pasar a estar rondando al jóven adolescente durante horas, esperando a ver si algo iba a pasar. Nada tenía, por supuesto, el chico seguía leyendo, y cada pocos minutos se levantaba para limpiarse los ojos. Cada vez que levantaba la cabeza Jack sentía una punzada de esperanza, preguntándose si finalmente sería visto por alguien que no sea un niño.

"Sabes, eres bastante aburrido para un supuesto vikingo. ¿Alguien te ha dicho eso?" Jack se deslizó sobre el mostrador, junto al libro, con los pies colgando cerca de Hipo. Por lo general, la gente tiembla o hace el famoso comentario: "¿Se acaba de obtener más frío?" Pero no Hipo, continuó su rutina, que se utiliza para el frío en el aire. "Dudo mucho que los vikingos incluso tuvieran la capacidad mental para leer," Jack continuó.

Hipo se sentó, estirando los brazos por encima de su cabeza. Por una fracción de segundo el estómago mostró, pálido y suave, hasta que arrancó la camisa hacia abajo. Jack hizo una mueca antes de detenerse a sí mismo rápidamente. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Podría estar fuera haciendo de las suyas lanzando bolas de nieve a la gente, sino que estaba sentado aquí tratando de conversar con alguien que ni siquiera podía verlo. Tal vez sentía una conexión con el muchacho, había una cierta aura que atrajo al espiritu del invierno.

"Hipo" La voz de una chica hizo a Jack animarse, mirando por encima del hombro como una chica venía corriendo hasta el mostrador. Sus cabellos rubios estaban de vuelta trenzados y sus ojos eran casi tan claros como el cielo. Ella sonrió a la adolescente torpe que finalmente arrancaron a sí mismo de su libro. "Hola, necesito una espada de mentira para lucha más en los muelles." Ella dijo, apoyándose en el mostrador. Su brazo estaba apretado en su cuerpo y se abrazó a sus perfectas curvas.

"Hola, Astrid. Ah, ¿los buenos viejos tiempos de los vikingos y sus enemigos?" Preguntó Hiccup, llegando detrás de él una espada de plástico. ¿Qué gran espectaculo? ¿eh?" Se lo entregó a ella y ella se echó a reír, con los ojos en blanco hacia el cielo.

"Dímelo a mí, esta es la quinta vez que sucede hoy y la otra espada se rompió." Ella giró la que tenía ahora, por lo que Jack estrechó sus ojos. No sabía si le gustaba o no.

"¿Qué? Pero yo rehice todas esas espadas", se quejó el niño más pequeño. Se pasó la mano por la cara, como si pudiera frotar lejos sus pecas. "Es probable que pueda arreglarlo más tarde," murmuró.

"No se puede hacer", ella dio una sonrisa triste. "Un chico tomó los pedazos con él como recuerdo." Ella se echó a reír cuando Hipo dio un grito de desesperación. "No te preocupes, estoy seguro de que puedes hacer más, me tengo que ir antes de que comiencen a utilizar sus propias manos, nos veremos al rato..." Ella hizo un gesto apresurado y corrió hacia el muelle, con la espada en la mano.

"Adiós", dijo Hipo. Él la miró durante unos momentos antes de volver a sentarse. Sus hombros encorvados hacia delante, con el pelo que cubre sus ojos para que Jack no pudiera ver.

"¿Qué clase de nombre es Hipo?" Jack preguntó, inclinando la cabeza mientras trataba de mirarle a la cara. "Hola, ¿esa es tu novia, Hipo? Parece fuera de tu liga", comentó en voz baja. "Creo que se puede hacer mejor."

El vikingo se dio un manotazo en la oreja como si hubiera un zumbido viniera de cerca. También podría parecer que estaba agitado por el comentario de Jack con fastidio, sus dedos rozando su cabello lejos de su cara mientras lo hacía. Jack hizo una pausa por un momento, y luego se aclaró la garganta con cautela. "Hey, me refiero a que podría ser mejor, chico dragon". Una vez más, el movimiento de la mano. "¿Puedes oírme?" Se preguntó en voz alta, casi llegando a la mano para tocarlo, pero se detuvo.

"Gah, ¿Qué pasa con los bichos de hoy? Juro que si alguien se olvidó de desechar la cabeza del pesacdo adecuadamente ..." Hipo despotricó a sí mismo, mirando hacia arriba para ver si podía detectar la perturbación. "¿Por qué no podemos ser vikingos amables que no tienen que comer carne y pescado todo el tiempo? Quiero decir, las verduras son también muy buenas."

Jack sonrió irónicamente, sus profundos ojos azules se reunieron con los de Hipo, ahora si sólo Hipo realidad pudiera mirar. "No lo sé, tal vez un poco de carne sería bueno para construir los músculos, chico dragon." Las cejas del muchacho más joven se reunieron en sus pensamientos, mirando en la distancia.

"Ugh, necesitamos algún repelente de mosquitos por aquí o algo así", dijo en voz baja. "Estoy harto de esto."

"Vaya que duele. Realmente lo hace." Jack fingió agarrar su corazón en la desesperación. "Oh, chico dragon ¿por qué me duele tanto? ¡Y yo que pensaba que éramos amigos!"

"¿Jack?" El guardián de invierno farfulló y se dio la vuelta, sus altos pómulos sonrojadas por la vergüenza de ser escuchado. En realidad oído. Por ninguno otro que Jamie. "¿Qué estás haciendo?" Le preguntó, mirando a los dos de ellos.

Hipo miró al niño, su boca encuentra en una delgada línea. "Uh, lo siento chico, pero yo no soy Jack. Vikingo incorrecto." Jack trató de reprimir una risita.

"No, yo estaba hablando con mi amigo ..." Jamie se fue apagando, dándose cuenta de que Hipo no puedo ver a su amigo. "No importa", murmuró rápidamente. Miró a Jack que estaba francamente riendo ahora, agarrándose el estómago, se dobló en el aire. "¡Deja de reír! ¡Esta es tu culpa!" Él gritó, se le tornaron las mejillas de color rojo.

"Yo ... ¿lo siento?" Hipo miró a su alrededor, sin saber qué hacer, ya que nunca había sido gritado por un niño antes. Jamie miró con estupefacción, sin darse cuenta de lo loco que debe haber mirado a la adolescente. "Si es necesario que llame a tus padres lo que puedo preguntar por ahí y"

"Uh, ¡No! No, estoy bien ... realmente," sonrió Jamie. Dejó escapar una risa forzada y dio una palmada en la espalda antes de mirar a Jack. "Yo-Yo estaba hablando a mí mismo."

"Uh-huh," Hipo asintió con la cabeza, no seguro por completo. "Sabes qué, ¿por qué no pregunto a alguien que te acompañe con tus padres?" Empezó a pie, pero Jamie corrió al mostrador, agitando las manos frenéticamente. "¿Qué?"

"¡Estoy bien de verdad!" El chico le dio otra mirada rápida a Jack que estaba haciendo muecas a él.

"Dile lo maravilloso que soy y que realmente estás hablando a mí." Bromeó Jack, recostándose en el aire como Jamie gruñó por lo bajo.

"¿Qué tal si le digo lo que eres un dolor?"

"¿Qué fue eso?" Hipo estaba realmente confundido, le daba una mirada extraña ahora, la preocupación creciente de sus ojos.

"¡Nada!" Jamie gritó.

"Jamie, ¿qué está pasando aquí?" Su madre vino de atrás, Sophie en brazos y dormía profundamente. Miró a Hipo y frunció los labios, recordándole de antes. "Lo siento si mi hijo estuvo molestando de nuevo"

"No, él no me molesta." Hipo se frotó la parte posterior de la cabeza. "Estaba ... hablando con un amigo, creo." Se encogió de hombros y parpadeó, la captura de la misma sombra en la esquina de su ojo. "O eso es lo que estaba diciendo."

"¿Jamie?" Su padre le apartó del mostrador, dándole una mirada de advertencia. "¿Qué te hemos hablado de estas cosas?" Le dio un leve risa. "Lo siento, mi hijo siempre está hablando a sus amigos guardianes. Es sólo una fase.".

"No es una fase" Jamie respondió, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho enojado. "Ustedes simplemente no entienden." Comenzó a pisar fuera, su madre final después. Jack dejó su risa, viendo como Jamie estaba realmente molesto.

"Bueno, gracias por pasar a Berk. Esperamos que puedan unirse a nosotros otra vez." Hipo saludó cuando la familia salió corriendo hacia la salida. Suspiró y sacudió la cabeza, sin saber lo que ha pasado. "Bueno, ya puedo marcar a los niños locos que gritan a mí en mi lista de cosas extrañas que suceden en mi vida." Murmuró, recogiendo sus cosas, ya que parecía ser el final del día y muchos de los turistas que iban de regreso a sus hoteles.

"¿Qué hay de hablar con un tutor?, apuesto a que hará la parte superior de la lista", dijo Jack. Hipo miró a su alrededor antes de caminar penosamente fuera a su casa, su libro en la mano. El guardián de invierno esperó un momento, mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras pensaba. Finalmente salió volando, con la esperanza de atrapar a Jamie de mejor humor que antes.

* * *

Jack se había disculpado por lo menos diez veces antes de que Jamie le perdonó. Ahora el niño erstaba apenas despierto, mirando a su amigo del invierno que estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas junto a la cama. Él tenía la cabeza inclinada para que su pelo blanco parecía azul en los toques de luz de la luna que cayó por la ventana. Jamie se dio cuenta que había estado pensando mucho desde que habían llegado de nuevo a partir de Berk. Sus dedos tocando constantemente contra algo mientras miraba distraído.

"Hey, ¿Jamie?" El espiritu del invierno susurró.

El niño bostezó, levantándose un poco. "¿Sí?" Se frotó los ojos, tratando de mantenerse despierto.

"Y si no pudieras verme o escucharme. ¿Cómo podemos hablar?" -Preguntó Jack, esperando que su voz no parecía demasiado desesperada. "Quiero decir que si algo asi pasará."

"No sé. Supongo que todavía se puede escribir notas y esas cosas, ¿no?" Jamie se acurrucó bajo las mantas, tratando de luchar de nuevo algunas de ellas ya que Sophie solía tomar la mayor parte de ella. "Sería como pasar notas en clase", dijo a través de otro bostezo.

Jack asintió con la cabeza, una sonrisa se extendía por su cara. Buscó por la habitación del hotel por un momento, la búsqueda de una libreta y lápiz que solía estar en el escritorio sin utilizar. . Ambos tenían el nombre del hotel, pero iban a funcionar. Jamie había vuelto a dormir, sin molestarse en terminar su conversación. Quería aprender más acerca de este chico.

Más sobre Hipo.

Empujó la libreta y un bolígrafo en el bolsillo de su suéter, tratando de contener la alegría y la esperanza que florecen en su pecho.

* * *

**Y ese fue el chapter. Espero les haya gustado :)**

**¿Reviews?**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hooooola. espero poder subir los chapters cada dia, pero bueno por el momento aui les dejo el chapter 4**

* * *

Jack estaba volando lo más rápido que pudo, el viento le sopló el pelo de la cara. Recordó en que pueblo había estado, sabiendo que no podía faltar el gigante de plástico vikingo que estaba sentado fuera de sus puertas. Corrió a través de las calles, para encontrar la tienda de armas donde había visto a Hipo sentarse. Se sentó en el techo, sacó la libreta y la pluma, a la espera del delgado adolescente.

El sol acababa de salir por encima de los árboles que bañó todo en un resplandor naranja. Algunos de los actores habían salido de sus casas, que se extienden y siguen empatando en algunos de sus trajes. Los profundos ojos azules de Jack fundidos ellos con impaciencia, esperando a ver a Hipo.

Y como si estuviera leyendo de la mente del tutor, del elenco de luz dorada, surgió Hipo. Él se dirigía a su lugar de trabajo, un resplandor salió de su suave pelo. Jack no pudo evitar sonreír, maldiciéndose a sí mismo por sentir tanta alegría sin motivo. Después de tocar la pluma a los labios durante unos segundos, comenzó a escribir.

* * *

Hipo se plantó en su taburete, abriendo su libro antes de cualquier otra cosa. Estaba a punto de empezar a leer, cuando se dio cuenta de un trozo de papel pegado en la grieta entre las placas de la encimera. Estaba doblado cuidadosamente lo suficiente que le pareció como si alguien se encargó de ponerlo allí. Miró a su alrededor antes de llegar a ella, arrancando fuera de la grieta.

"Muy bien, este día es un comienzo espeluznante," murmuró, sacó el papel.

Era un garabato infantil, torcida por la pequeña página de un hotel. "Hey chico dragón".

"Y ahora es el estado de una película espeluznante". Dijo, antes de continuar miró alrededor para ver si podía descubrir al culpable. "Te juro que si algún hombre se acerca con una máscara de hockey en realidad podría utilizar una de estas armas." Se sentó de nuevo sólo para encontrar otro pedazo pegado en la unión de su libro. "Estoy loco oficialmente," llamó ", hay parar esto."

Jack miró hacia abajo, mirando al leer la otra nota. "No te asusto. Te prometo que no te haré daño". Hipo dejó escapar una risa nerviosa. "Eso es lo que dicen todos."

"Sólo confía en mí", murmuró Jack. Se apresuró garabateó su siguiente nota, bajando rápidamente a meter bajo la portada del libro. Él se estaba divirtiendo con esto.

Más de lo que debería tener realmente.

"Sí, bueno, lo siento fuerza misteriosa," Hipo habló, mirando a la nueva nota ", pero no creo que hablar con gente como esta es una buena manera de hacer una primera impresión." Estaba empezando a ponerse nervioso, sudando en el aire frío. Mi nombre es Jack. "Escucha, uh, Jack-" Se detuvo, recordando cómo el niño había dicho el mismo nombre del día anterior. "¿Eras tu el que jugaba con ese niño ayer?" Se sonrojó, sintiendo que iba a buscar una locura hablar con nadie.

Esta nota fue en la grieta de nuevo, aleteo en la brisa, como para llamar su atención. No sabía cómo Jack estaba colocando allí sin verlo, pero estaba muy, muy, raro.

Sí, ese fue Jamie. No te preocupes, no es una locura.

"Gracias por aclarar eso ... supongo." Hipo metió la nota en las páginas de su libro, era donde guardaba el resto de ellos. "Entonces, ¿por qué estás hablando conmigo a través de notas acosador?"

En la unión de nuevo. Supongo que pensé que sería divertido para hablar. Resulta que yo tenía razón. Hipo podía sentir que estaba escrito con una sonrisa y sonrió ligeramente, sus ojos releyendo sobre la sentencia. Una figura estaba delante de él, lo sacaron de sus pensamientos. Rápidamente se metió el trozo de papel en el bolsillo, de pie tan rápido que casi perdió el equilibrio y tuvo que agarrar el mostrador. "¿S-sí?" Él dijo, tratando de apoyarse en el mostrador en un intento por parecer tranquilo.

"Hey Hipo", Astrid dejó escapar una carcajada. "Lo siento, ¿te asuste?" Se apartó el pelo rubio detrás de su hombro, de su traje que llevaba un gran suéter y jeans ajustados, abrazándola en todos los lugares correctos. "No fue mi intención."

"Ah, no, yo estaba leyendo. Eso es todo." Hipo se rió, notando que había dos notas más bajo su reserva ahora. "Entonces, ¿qué se necesita? ¿Otro martillo para perseguir a los chicos extranjeros de distancia?" Siempre había ese grupo de turistas que pensaban que podían golpear a Astrid, pero estaban equivocados. Cuando ella recoge su martillo, no se camina ileso.

Ella se echó a reír, con los ojos arrugados. "No, sólo vine a decir que me estoy tomando el día libre. Tengo que ir a una boda esta noche y necesito el día para estar lista." Otra nota, en la grieta. "Yo estaba asegurandome de que supieras en caso de que me llames para que asuste a los turistas." Le guiñó un ojo y se ruborizó un poco, sabiendo que ella había hecho eso varias veces antes. Un tono de celular sonó y ella gimió. "Me tengo que ir, lo siento Hipo, hasta luego."  
_  
Esperó a que ella se había ido antes de que reuniera las notas y los leyó, le ardía la cara._

¿Es tu novia? Espero que no.

Creo que ella estaba coqueteando contigo.

Espero que ella es la que vaya a casarse.

_Tu puedes conseguir una mejor persona que ella. Como yo. Estoy bastante guapo según lo que he oído._

"Sabes, no sales mucho por aquí ¿verdad?" Hipo volteó una página al azar en su libro, empujando las notas de allí por el momento. "¿Y si te miras como una burbuja gigante de hombre con barba y barriga cervecera que sólo reza en poco vikingos?" Fue realmente la esperanza de que no saldría de esas palabras.

Jack sonrió, cogiendo a su sarcasmo. Él escribió.

Me gusta ir al grano. Y para tu información, unos grandes y geniales abdominales, una cara hermosa, y una personalidad absolutamente maravillosa que todas las mujeres, y los vikingos, caen por. Había una figura toscamente dibujado de un muchacho en la esquina. Otra nota llamó la atención de Hipo. Y entre tú y yo, sigo mi fetiche vikingo al mínimo. Ante esto, el joven vikingo enrojeció, arrugando la nota en la mano.

"Me siento como si tuviera que llamar a la policía en este momento", dijo.

Ve, no me van a atrapar. Hipo levantó una ceja, preguntándose si tenía tiempo para llegar a una de las espadas detrás de él. "¿Y eso sería porque?"

Una vez más la hoja, revoloteando sin poder hacer nada. No me van a ver. No me van a escuchar.

"Espera, déjame adivinar, ¿porque eres tan rápido como un rayo, y puede disparar rayos láser de los ojos?" Hipo volteó los ojos, esperando una respuesta. Ojalá. No me puede ver a menos que crean en mi. Es la forma en que funciona. "Bueno, yo estoy hablando en este momento y hasta ahora no veo nada. Creo que estas roto Jack."

La siguiente nota hecha fue como una estacada en el estómago de Hipo. Sus ojos escozor cuando frunció los labios, las manos temblorosas.

¿No lo estamos todos?

Jack esperó una respuesta y cuando no consiguió, se fue al suelo. La cabeza de Hipo se inclinó, la nota en sus manos levemente arrugada de él manejarlo. Sus pecas se destacaban mucho de su pálida piel. Jack sintió el surgimiento de pánico en su mente. ¿Si hubiera escrito algo mal? ¿Iba a perder su oportunidad ahora?

"Siempre pensé que era sólo yo," susurró Hipo. Jack se inclinó hacia delante, aguzando el oído. "Yo siendo el roto ... Supongo que tienes razón." Levantó la cabeza y sus ojos tenían a Jack. El sol se refleja en el verde para hacer que sus ojos parecieren brillar. "Estamos todos un poco rotos."

Jack extendió la mano, la mano tomó la mejilla pecosa del niño pequeño y se preguntó si se sentía en absoluto. Hubo un ligero cosquilleo en la piel y Hipo se estremeció, sus ojos bajando. "Podemos estar rotos", dijo Jack en voz baja, dulce, "pero eso no significa que no se puede arreglar." Sabiendo que el niño no podía oírle, sacó la libreta de papel, la búsqueda de una sola hoja de la izquierda. Se mordió el labio y suspiró, escribiendo lentamente.

Me quedé sin papel, pero no te preocupes, todavía estaré aquí para escucharte. Voy a encontrar más para mañana, así que no olvides aparecer. Hipo sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. "Es mejor que mantengas tu promesa Jack, de lo contrario podría sentirme solo." Jack dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio, al oír el sarcasmo estaba de vuelta en su voz.

"Voy a estar aquí, lo prometo", le replicó suavemente. Se sentó a sí mismo en el mostrador de nuevo, simplemente disfrutando del hecho de que había por lo menos hablado con alguien cercano a su edad. Claro que amaba a Jamie y los niños, pero a veces, él sólo tenía que hablar con otro adolescente. Y ahora, que probablemente iba a hacerlo mucho más a menudo.

* * *

Hipo subió a su habitación, haciendo que ninguna de las notas de Jack revolotearan lejos de su libro. Cuando llegó a su habitación, Chimuelo ya estaba encima de él, moviendo la cola y los ojos brillantes. Hipo se rió y acarició a él antes empujándolo. "Hey chico, ¿cómo fue tu día?" Chimuelo ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado, la lengua colgando. "Suena como un día normal para mí entonces."

Se fue a la cama, saltando sobre ella para que las cubiertas infladas ligeramente. Chimuelo le siguió poco después, se acurrucó a los pies de su amo. Abrió el libro, Hipo hojeó las notas, releeyó cada una de ellas individualmente. Su corazón se aceleró mientras recogía el último que había recibido, una línea toma el pecho apretado. Todavía estaré aquí para escucharte.

Suspirando, relajado, con los ojos hacia el techo fundidos en sus pensamientos. ¿Por qué estaba haciendo tan trabajado sobre un chico? Un hombre invisible en eso. ¿Cómo sabía si era o no real, Jack podría ser sólo una broma por algunos otros adolescentes? Podía haber alguna deformación. Si es que fuera cierto, el por qué estaba poniendo mucha fe en este hombre.

"Chimuelo, ¿qué crees que debo hacer?" Le dio un codazo al perro con su pie bueeno, ganando una mirada y luego un gruñido antes de alejarse. "Gracias por nada canino inútil." Otro gruñido y el golpe de la cola. "Supongo que podría ver a dónde me lleva", murmuró, "mejor que sentarse todo el día, supongo."

* * *

Jack se sentó junto a la ventana de Hipo después finalmente averiguó cuál era. No sabía lo que estaba haciendo, sentado y mirando. Podría estar tirando cosas a la gente, causando resbalones y caídas, o incluso una tormenta. En su lugar, se sentó viendo como Hipo se fue a través de sus notas de nuevo, el fantasma de una sonrisa en sus labios apareció. Jack también sonrió, preguntándose si iba a seguir o no.

"Disfruta, chico dragon", susurró. Detrás de él, una grieta comenzó a aparecer, remolinos de colores y luces agarrar su atención. Se dio la vuelta, sabiendo lo que estaba pasando, pero ya era demasiado tarde, y fue succionado, pasado de la ventana.

Pensando en Hipo.

* * *

**Y ese fue el chapter de este dia.**

**Espero les haya gustado :).**

**¿Reviews?**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hooooooooooooool, perdón por tardar aquí el chapter**

* * *

Jack se desplomó durante lo que pareció una eternidad hasta que finalmente chocó contra el suelo. Todo su cuerpo temblaba, su estómago listo para vaciar su contenido. Miró a su alrededor, reconociendo el taller de Norte y la mirada preocupada del hada que voló a su alrededor con nerviosismo. "Oh, ¿estás bien? Eso fue un poco bruto de parte de Conejo."

El gran conejo simplemente se cruzó de brazos y miró a otro líder. "Está bien", murmuró. "Ahora levántate, tenemos algunos asuntos de que hablar." Le dio un codazo a Jack con su pie, asegurándose de que estaba parado por completo. "Escuchamos que algo estaba pasando."

"¿Dónde está Norte?" Jack se sacudió el polvo, mirando alrededor del taller, pero la encontró vacía del hombre ruso alegre.

"Él estaba teniendo algunos problemas con los elfos y alguna maquinaria. Pero él quería que tuviéramos esta reunión, Jack, que es muy importante." Tooth finalmente aterrizó sobre sus pies en silencio, con las manos cruzadas delante de ella. Sus plumas eran brillantes como siempre, brillando a la luz del taller. "Queremos ayudar."

"¿Esto es una intervención?" Jack rió, poniendo los ojos. "No se preocupen chicos, el blanco material pulverulento con el que juego contiene sólo nieve, lo juro." Meme sólo inclinó la cabeza, confundido por su broma. "No importa", suspiró. "Entonces, ¿qué es esta intervención realmente?"

"Hemos estado observándote-"

"¿Ustedes han sido qué?" Jack volvió a su cayado en todo lo largo con las manos en un ligero enfado. "Por favor, díganme que es una broma" Cuando nadie habló dejó escapar un gruñido de frustración. "Ustedes no confían en mí ¿verdad?" Miró a Bunnymund. "¿Crees que soy débil?"

"¡Jack! ¡No es eso en absoluto!" Tooth revoloteó hacia arriba, con las manos en constante movimiento. "Sólo queríamos saber si estabas bien después de todo, con el invierno, pero... encontramos que estabas..." Se detuvo, sin saber qué decir. Ella miró a Sandy quien imitó a hablar sobre su cabeza y asintió. "Que estabas conversando con alguien. Alguien que no se supone que debe hablar contigo."

"¿Qué quieres decir? Él es una persona, ¿no se supone que la gente debe creer en nosotros?" Jack se echó a reír, pero era amarga su risa. "Yo no estoy entendiendo esto en absoluto."

"Oye amigo, las personas crecen. Tiene quince años, no debe creer en nosotros." Bunnymund acercó, golpeando una pata en el pecho del espíritu del invierno. "No es natural."

"Tú lo dices por decir," murmuró Jack.

"Es parte de nuestra vida Jack. Los niños creen y luego no lo hacen. Los nuevos chicos vienen y el ciclo comienza de nuevo. Así es como funciona. Si ese equilibrio no se mantiene entonces las cosas se ponen fuera de control." Tooth explicó suavemente. "Si las cosas siguen como están... no va a terminar bien." Sandy asintió en silencio.

"Bueno, ¿y si no salieran mal? ¿Qué pasa si, por primera vez, realmente pude hacer un amigo que no tengo que cuidar?" Sus ojos ardían y se maldijo. "¿Cómo puede ser que estar con alguien es malo?"

"Resulta malo cuando sabes que no puedes estar con ellos para siempre." Bunnymund finalmente dijo en voz baja. "Jack, tu debes parar ahora antes que las cosas se salgan de control. Podrías terminar perjudicando a los dos por tu culpa."

"No veo cómo mi problema es algo de lo que tienen que preocuparse. Puedo ocuparme de esto yo mismo." Su voz era cortante y pensó que se iba a romper su cayado que estaba agarrando con tanta fuerza.

"¡Jack!" Tooth trató de llegar a él, pero no hubo choque de algún lugar profundo en el taller de los sonidos de las maldiciones en ruso. Ella se estremeció y el muchacho se alejó, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Jack, vuelve", gritó. Él la ignoró y salió de la habitación para ir a casa, donde quiera que eso fuese.

"No sirve de nada Tooth, él no va a escuchar." Bunnymund miró a Sandy, que sólo parecía dolido. "No entiendo por qué se está luchando contra esto. Quiero decir, es sólo un niño", se encogió de hombros.

"Oh, Bunnymund. Ninguno de nosotros lo entendería. ¿Viste cómo interactuaban?" Tooth se miró las manos, sus plumas bajando con su estado de ánimo. "Por supuesto que lucha, este chico es un chico que ama lo sepa o no.".

* * *

El sol todavía estaba abajo todavía, Hipo se encaminó a la cocina, tratando de hacer el desayuno sin tropezar con Chimuelo que siempre pensó que era buena idea para pedir en el centro de la pista. Él acaba de terminar de hacer los huevos y los deslizó en el plato de su padre, asegurándose de que también hubiera un montón de tocino allí también.

Su padre pisó por las escaleras, oyendo crujir bajo su peso. Estoico era un hombre grande, y él también lo sabía, pero eso sólo le dio más poder. Fue uno de los vikingos más originales de Berk y planeaba trabajar allí hasta el día de su muerte. Y ese día no estaba pronto a venir.

"Hipo, ¿qué haces hoy?" Por lo general, tenía un acento cuando trabajaba, pero cuando estaba en su casa se iba, pero eso no le impidió actuar como un vikingo. "Ah, huevos y tocino, mi favorito." Se sentó a la mesa, sonriendo mientras su hijo trajo a su plato. "Gracias a mi hijo."

"Papá," Hipo se sentó también. "¿Alguna vez has conocido a alguien... que no puedes tocar?" Asomó la comida, mirando a su padre, quien se limitó a mirarlo.

"¿Hay alguien de quien debería saber?" Estoico se inclinó hacia adelante, la sonrisa en su rostro. "¿Es Astrid? He visto la forma en que hablan los dos"

"¡Papá! ¡No! No me gusta Astrid de esa manera. ¡No!" Hipo pudo ver la decepción en los ojos de su padre por un momento. "No es ella. Es sólo un tipo que conocí. Y yo-"

"Espera ahora, ¿un chico?" El hombre corpulento se detuvo y acarició su larga barba en sus pensamientos, sin saber qué decir. "¿Puedo preguntar qué significa este tipo para ti?" Hipo acaba de abrir y cerrar la boca, inquieto. Estoico asintió y recordó a su esposa, su mirada suave y dulce corazón. Ella habría sabido qué decir en un momento como este. "Creo... que tu madre sólo quiere que seas feliz, por lo que también podría desear lo mismo." Las palabras sonaron como el plomo que sale de su boca. "¿Estás segura que no es Astrid?"

"¡Papá!" Hipo se sonrojó. "¡Nunca dije que fuera así! Sólo quería saber si has conocido a alguien que no puedes tocar"

"Bueno, la única persona que he conocido que no podía tocar era tu madre, pero siempre conseguía lo que quería en el final." Él se rió, golpeando su puño contra la mesa. "Ella era tan hermosa y yo tenía que tenerla, por suerte no era demasiado tímida para mí." Le guiñó un ojo y su hijo miró hacia otro lado, acariciando a chimuelo que seguía a pedir comida. Se sentaron por un momento, el silencio pesado entre ellos. "Hipo", él esperó hasta que el muchacho miró. "Puede que no sea el más compresible padre, pero yo sólo quiero que sepas que si estas teniendo problemas, ya sea chico o chica, estoy aquí." Él sonrió, agarrando el cuchillo al lado de su plato. "Y si se atreven a lastimarte los encontraré y destriparé como a un pescado."

Hipo se rió, asintiendo con la cabeza. "Gracias papá, pero yo no creo que tenga un problema." Dejó su comida intacta. "Voy a llevar a Chimuelo a dar un paseo." Él asintió con la cabeza y salió dejando al gran hombre comiendo.

Estoico sonrió para sí mismo, tomando otro bocado antes de hablar en voz alta. "Tu madre pensó que no tendría el mismo problema tampoco, hasta que me conoció."

* * *

Hipo vagó con Chimuelo en el delgado bosque detrás del pueblo. Había cogido un palo y movía cosas y piedras mientras caminaba, Chimuelo tratando de morder de vez en cuando. Ambos caminaban, el sol elevándose para proyectar sombras a su alrededor. Hipo se volvió, por alguna razón, sentía como si estuviera siendo observado. Un pedazo de papel cayó del cielo y aterrizó en el suelo embarrado en el pie. Lo recogió, con el corazón acelerado.

¿Me extrañaste chico dragón?

"Tanto que casi no podía conciliar el sueño," dijo Hipo en voz alta. Jack observó mientras él puso los ojos con hermosos colores de la primavera, la inclinación de la cabeza dejaba que el sol golpeara a donde su pelo brillaba. Vaciló, dejando caer la cabeza de repente, su voz tranquila. "¿M-Me extrañaste en absoluto?" Jack tragó el gran nudo en la garganta, los dedos con ganas de escribir un párrafo completo, pero no pudo.

"Por supuesto."

Hipo trató de ocultar su sonrisa, agachándose. "¡Chimuelo!" Llamó, notando que su perro se había alejado. Miró el trozo de papel dandose cuenta que no era lo mismo que las que había estado utilizando. "¿Qué, qué robaste esto de un estudiante de primaria?" Agitó el trozo de papel de cuaderno alrededor. Chimuelo llegó corriendo a través de los árboles, la lengua colgando de su boca. Se detuvo, sus grandes ojos mirando hacia el cielo, con los dientes al descubierto. "¿Chimuelo?"

Hipo sentía un peso ligero en la cabeza. Tomó para él y encontró otra nota. "¡Para tu información, se trataba de un niño de la universidad inconformista! Tu perro no parece gustarle de cualquier manera." Él sonrió y se acercó a su perro, acariciaba la cabeza hasta que se sentó, todavía gruñendo en lo profundo de su garganta. "Cálmate, no me va a hacer daño." Hizo una pausa, mirando hacia los árboles. "No vas a hacerme daño... ¿verdad?"

Una sábana blanca comenzó a descender, aunque no podía decir de dónde venían. "Depende de lo duro que lo quieres" Hipo se sonrojó de inmediato, aplastando el papel en sus manos antes de mirar hacia los árboles. "No tienes límites, ¿verdad?" Otra nota, se preparaba. "¿En la cama? No." "Wow, no lo vi venir."

Comenzó a caminar, cogió un trozo de papel en su caída. "¿Preparándote chico dragón? " "¿Para qué? ¿Para tu necesidad básica de deslizarse en una broma pervertida en cada frase? Si es así, entonces sí, sí, lo soy." Chimuelo continuó a su lado, asegurándose de mantenerse cerca.

¿Hhm? ¿Alguien se está poniendo nervioso por mi necesidad de sexo?

"¿Hay alguien siendo realmente espeluznante?"

"Ah, ya veo lo que pasa. Te estas intimidado por mi sensualidad. Está bien, yo tengo a un montón de chicos en la mira."

"¿Así que acechas chicos y hablas con ellos a través de notas sexuales crípticas? Parece raro."

"¡Hey! Yo sólo hago eso a los que me interesan."

Hipo se detuvo, apoyado contra un árbol. "Así que... ¿Te intereso?"

La mano de Jack se congeló, sus labios abiertos mientras miraba hacia abajo. Hipo estaba mirando hacia el cielo, con los ojos en la dirección equivocada, pero que estaban buscando a Jack. Su mano suavemente coloca en el árbol mientras él siguió buscando las hojas. Había algo casi de cuento de hadas en sus movimientos, la forma en que se mordió los labios, las manos agitando mientras hablaba, sus pestañas cuando parpadeó. Él sabía que los Guardianes no lo aprobaban, pero Jack de alguna manera mantuvo la búsqueda de razones para quedarse. Sus dedos agarraron el lápiz con fuerza, no estaba seguro de cómo responder sin parecer más como un canalla. Finalmente se las arregló para garabatear algo abajo, dejando que flote con la ayuda de su cayado a Hipo.

"Bueno, sí, ¿no dejé eso claro?"

Hipo dio una pequeña risa, metiendo a la nota con el resto de las notas en el bolsillo. "Sí", susurró, pero Jack le oyó alto y claro sobre su corazón latir rápidamente. "Como el cristal".

* * *

**Y ese fué el chapter, espero subir el proximo el jueves**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hooooooooooola ¿tarde mucho? Lo siento, es que mi abuelita se estaba mudando de casa y la fuí a ayudar :s. Bueno no les quito más tiempo y aquí les dejo el chapter.**

* * *

A los pocos días ya era hora de que Jamie se fuera de vuelta a casa. Jack se reunió con él en el hotel antes de que se fueran, logrando sacarlo a un lado rápidamente. Jamie estaba todo listo para salir, pero en su corazón sabía que algo estaba pasando cuando Jack quiso hablar con él. Eso significaba que tenía algo que decir, y probablemente no era un comentario sobre quién podría vencer a quien en casa. Así que puso mala cara y esperó a que el guardián empezara a hablar, cruzando los brazos.

"Jamie, escucha, sé que te vas a casa, pero-"

"Pero tú quieres quedarte aquí y jugar con tu nuevo amigo vikingo. Sí, lo entiendo." Dijo el pequeño niño, Jack miró al suelo.

"¿Qué? Jamie, tienes que entender, que es casi la primavera en tu casa lo que significa que no hay necesidad para mí." Se agachó, poniendo una mano en el hombro del muchacho. "Por aquí, necesitan nieve, es parte del clima de aquí."

Jamie se quedó callado por un momento antes de hablar en un tono suave. "Te agrada el chico más que yo, ¿verdad? Es por eso que te vas a quedar." Sus ojos castaños se estaban llenando de lágrimas y rápidamente las secó con el dorso de la mano. "Sigues saliendo con él y esas cosas."

"Jamie", Jack le dio un abrazo, "Nunca podría querer a nadie más que tú. Eres el primer chico que creyó en mí. Nunca te podría olvidar y tú lo sabes." Él se apartó, agitando el cabello del niño pequeño jugando, consiguiendo una pequeña risa. "No te preocupes, voy a estar de vuelta el año que viene y quién sabe, tal vez habrá algunos días de nieve para pasar el rato." Le guiñó un ojo y Jamie le dio una sonrisa socarrona.

"¿Me lo prometes?" Jamie extendió su dedo meñique, esperando ansiosamente.

"Siempre", Jack respondió con facilidad. Conectó de su dedo meñique con Jamie y sonrieron. La madre de Jamie llego a la esquina donde se escondían. "Parece que tu mamá te está buscando. Recuerda nuestra promesa" Jack empezó a volar, saludando a Jamie.

"¡Lo haré!" Jamie gritó antes de ir a su madre. Ella dijo algo Jack no podía oír y llevó a Jamie a distancia. El espíritu del invierno sentía un ligero dolor en el pecho, sabiendo que iba a perder Jamie. El niño le recordaba a su hermana. De repente, sus pensamientos volvieron a Hipo que probablemente estaba esperando. Fue un domingo, lo que significaba que tenía el día libre.

Sin perder más tiempo, Jack salió volando hacia el pueblo, checando el bolsillo para asegurarse de que aún tenía su cuaderno y la pluma con él. Quería hablar con Hipo. Él anhelaba, la verdad. Era algo que pensaba y por la noche, soñó. No pudo sacarse al adolescente de la cabeza, no importa lo que se avecina a los pensamientos de los guardianes, Jack era feliz.

* * *

Hipo se sentó en su cama con las piernas cruzadas, preguntándose si se había puesto de pie. Si realmente se puede llamar así de todos modos. Chimuelo estaba en el suelo, mirando a su amo mientras seguía suspirando y mirando por la ventana. Él le había dicho al guardián del invierno como llegar a su habitación en su día de descanso, ganando una broma sexual a cambio, y luego una promesa.

¿Rompería su promesa?

Un golpecito en la ventana sacudió al adolescente de sus pensamientos y lo envió corriendo a abrir la ventana. Hubo una ligera ráfaga de viento y una nota en sí le abofeteó en la mejilla. Se la quitó y la leyó, el alivio inundando su cuerpo. "Bonita habitación, un poco desordenada, pero linda." Chimuelo comenzó a gruñir en la cama, con las orejas hacia atrás. Con el tiempo se detuvo cuando Hipo ledió un vistazo rápido.

"Me gusta mi habitación, muchas gracias." Hipo medio pateó un libro en el suelo. Su habitación estaba desordenada, libros, papeles, bolígrafos y lápices estaban esparcidos por el suelo y en cualquier otro lugar no había espacio. "¿Puedo cerrar la ventana ahora?"

"Si, claro, estoy cómodo y acogedor". Hipo trabó la ventana y la cerró, otra nota a sus pies. "Ven a la cama, mi cuerpo está listo".

"Ja ja ja, eres tan retorcido Jack Frost que desprecias mi imagen para estar en la misma habitación contigo." Poniendo los ojos, se fue a la cama, sentado en el borde de una forma prudente. Aunque tuvo una imagen mental rápida que no estaba dispuesto a compartir en voz alta.

"Puedes venir más cerca, no te voy a morder... A menos que quieras que lo haga". Jack sonrió y le encantaba ver la coloración de color en las mejillas pecosas de su compañero. Le encantaba la forma en que se mordió el labio en el pensamiento o en la forma en que su cabeza se inclinaba cuando dijo un comentario sarcástico.

"Tienes que ser amable, soy delicado." Colocó una mano en la frente, Hipo fingió desmayarse, sus ojos revoloteando. Él no lo sabía, pero sus acciones estaban haciendo que el corazón de Jack tartamudeara. La pluma casi escapa de su control mientras se apresuraba a escribir.

"Estaré suave". Lo dijo con toda honestidad, preguntándose si Hipo se daría cuenta de ello. Sólo para estar seguro, en la parte inferior, escribió en letras minúsculas. "Lo digo en serio, por cierto".

"Hey, tengo una tiene una pregunta," Hipo hizo pausa, "si puedo hablar contigo... ¿por qué no puedo verte? Quiero decir, ¿está todo en mi cabeza o qué?" Él levantó las manos a la cabeza, por lo que Jack rió para sí mismo.

"Sí, todo esto es un sueño dentro de un sueño. Yo soy un producto atractivo de tu imaginación".

"Eso está bien y todo, pero... quiero verte." Hipo se sonrojó y Jack hizo lo mismo, a la vez tranquilo, mientras miraban alrededor de la habitación para una distracción. "Quiero ver lo que eres."  
"No sé por qué no me puedes ver. Quiero decir, Jamie puede verme bien. Y también todos los otros niños. Supongo que eres... diferente". Echó un vistazo a Hipo. Él era diferente. Un buen diferente.

"Yo no quiero ser diferente nunca más", susurró Hipo. Inconscientemente ocultó su mal pie, mordiéndose el labio, pero Jack se dio cuenta. "Quiero ser normal."

"Normal está sobrevalorado. Me gustas tal como eres ahora". Jack escribió con todo el poder que tenía en la mano. "No se debe cambiar lo que eres".

"No entiendes", dijo con voz ronca Hipo. Sus ojos ardían y él podría haber jurado que había un toque suave, fresco en la mejilla. Pero podría haber sido su imaginación.

"Entonces explícamelo. Todo".

"Va a ser una larga historia, que no te va a gustar." Se secó los ojos, tratando de aclarar su visión.

"Tengo un montón de tiempo y cuando se trata de ti, me gusta todo de ti. Ahora dime". Jack miró a Hipo, como si estuviera utilizando su mente para controlar la voluntad del adolescente para que haga lo que él escribió.

"Yo-Bueno..." El pequeño adolescente tartamudeó, moviéndose en su lugar. Chimuelo se acercó, sus ojos nunca dejando la cama mientras se puso a los pies de Hipo. "Supongo que debería empezar con mi mamá." Suspiró, mirando a la pared enfrente de donde estaba sentado. "Tenía siete años cuando se produjo un terrible incendio en casa,.. La policía dice que no saben lo que lo empezó. Yo estaba durmiendo y ella vino a sacarme, pero mientras me llevaba, la casa sólo se vino abajo, por suerte mi padre estaba fuera esa noche en una reunión… mi mama se quedó. Ella me protegió de la casa, sólo mi pie fue atrapado. Ella, "Hipo bajó la voz," no lo logró. "Jack podía decir por la forma en que hablaba, estaba todavía en el dolor, las heridas, ocho años, aún está fresco el dolor en su corazón.

"Te culpas, ¿no?" Hipo leyó la nota y rápidamente asintió, con los labios apretados. "No fue tu culpa. No has hecho nada para causarlo".

"Yo no hice nada para detenerlo tampoco," murmuró. Su cabeza miró al suelo y Jack deseaba tanto poder abrazarlo en sus brazos, pero se contuvo.

"Al menos ella te salvó. Deberías darle las gracias por eso. Yo sé que es lo que debes hacer". Jack vaciló en darle a Hipo la hoja de papel, con la mano temblando ligeramente. Hipo cogió y dejó escapar una pequeña risa ahogada, secándose la cara otra vez con la manga. "Me siento como que estoy recibiendo esto de un cursi, de una película muy romántica."

"Tengo Titanic en DVD si quieres la podemos ver en algún momento".

"¿Dónde vives exactamente?" Hipo se empujó más en la cama, sentado con las piernas dobladas debajo de él.

"¿Supongo que es mi turno para una historia?" El pequeño vikingo puso la nota debajo, esperando pacientemente a que Jack empezara a escribir. Él escribió luego se rascó y después escribió otra vez. Le preocupaba que Hipo se aburriera esperando, sus ojos vagando alrededor de su habitación, ya que lo hizo.

"Te puedes tomar tu tiempo", dijo Hipo como si pudiera escuchar los pensamientos de Jack. "No me importa."

Jack sonrió y continuó, asegurándose de escribir todo. Por fin terminó y arrancó la página entera, dejando que se vaya. Los ojos de Hipo se abrieron por un momento, al ver lo mucho que estaba escrito, pero luego simplemente en silencio lo recogió y leyó.

"Así que supongo que me pongo hace unos 300 años. Yo estaba patinando en el hielo con mi hermana, la amarías si la conocieras, y ella estaba a punto de caer a través del agua. La salvé y el hombre en la luna me convirtió en un Guardián. Así que en cierto modo me paseé alrededor, esperando que alguien me viera y luego este chico, Pitch, realmente desagradable, quería dominar al mundo. La trama del malvado villano habitual. Así que los otros Guardianes, Santa (Norte), el hada de los dientes, Sandman (meme) y el conejo de Pascua (no es muy lindo) me llamaron y me uní a su equipo con el fin de derrotar a Pitch. Entonces conocí a Jamie y sus amigos a través de todo el asunto y luego terminé aquí. Eso probablemente no tiene sentido… pero eso es todo".

"¿Así que me estás diciendo que eres de 300 años de antigüedad y que eres mejor amigo de Santa Claus, el hada de los dientes, y el conejo de Pascua?" Preguntó Hipo, inclinando su cabeza hacia un lado, lo que hizo que Jack tragara fuerte. "Yo te doy por un pedófilo".

"Me veo muy bien para mi edad. Muy bien. Y bueno, estamos como en una mala racha en este momento. Se amable, pues, tal vez no quieren que me quede contigo".

"¿Por qué? ¿No estoy permitido?" El niño más pequeño levantó una ceja, la ira que pasa a través de sus ojos por un momento. "Eso es muy injusto."

"No, no eres tú. Bueno, de alguna manera lo es. Yo no tengo que estar con alguien que no debería creer en mí. Se rompe el equilibrio o algo por el estilo. Obviamente, yo no escucho bien".

"Me doy cuenta de eso", sonrió Hipo. "Entonces, ¿por qué te quedaste si decían que no puedes estar conmigo?" La forma en que lo dijo hizo que a Jack le diera un escalofrío. Era casi como una situación de Romeo y Julieta, sin los besos. ¿O habría besos? ¿O más? Jack rápidamente negó con la cabeza, tratando de aclarar sus pensamientos.

"Yo no podía estar lejos de ti, chico dragón. Mi necesidad vikinga necesitaba ser apagada".

"Así que ahora que llegamos a conocernos... ¿por qué no puedo todavía verte?" Hipo murmuró más para sí mismo que para Jack. Chimuelo levantó la cabeza, dando un aspecto cansado a su amo. "¿Son mis ojos o algo así? O tal vez mi cerebro no puede obtener la imagen, ¿cierto?".

"Tal vez porque no crees totalmente suficiente".

"Pero yo he estado hablando contigo por un buen tiempo. Estoy bastante seguro de que creo en ti."

"No, es más como no creer plenamente. Al igual que hay algo dentro de ti que simplemente no quiere hacerlo realidad. Estás negando en el fondo en algún  
lugar".

"¿Por qué iba a hacer eso?" Hipo susurró en su mano, pensando mucho.

"Tienes miedo". En la nota el joven alzó los ojos para mirar cerca de donde Jack estaba sentado, el verde de sus ojos se destaca maravillosamente contra su pelo castaño. Jack escribió rápidamente otra nota. "No quieres que sea verdad, porque entonces es posible que te lamentarías si algo va mal".

"¿T-Tu como sabes eso? ", dijo Hipo en voz baja. Sus mejillas eran rosadas, sus labios tenían brillo de donde él se lame los labios. El espíritu del  
invierno desesperadamente quería tocarlo. Para consolarlo.

"Entonces ¿por qué sigues sin verme?"

Se sonrojó de nuevo, con las manos apretadas sobre el regazo. "No lo sé. Si eres tan inteligente, entonces averiguaras la forma de ayudar a que te  
vea."

"Bien, pero tienes que estar de acuerdo conmigo. El latido del corazón de Jack fue rápido, mientras esperaba que el niño a leyera la nota. Cuando terminó, hizo una breve inclinación de cabeza, con los ojos llenos de expectación. El guardián del invierno se acercaba, su pecho apretando cuando él estaba a solo unos centímetros. Él ignoró el gruñido de advertencia de Chimuelo y continuó lo que estaba haciendo. Sus dedos temblaban mientras se levantaban a tocar las mejillas pecosas de Hipo, sintiendo su calor bajo su piel fría.

Hipo dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro, sintiendo una sensación de hormigueo a lo largo de su piel. No estaba seguro de lo que estaba pasando, pero su cuerpo se estremecía con un toque desconocido. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, sus movimientos no viene de conciencia. Jack tragó aire con rapidez, presionando sus labios suavemente a los suyos, y luego presionando cada vez cuando necesitaba más.

Para Hipo labios entumecidos, y luego comenzó a palpitar con calor. Sus ojos se abrieron con asombro. Mientras es besado. Besado por Jack. No sabía qué hacer. Si él debe romper o detenerlo. Su mente daba vueltas y en vez de luchar, se apoyó en ella.

Probando el invierno.

* * *

**Y ese fue el chapter de hoy. Si tan solo supieran cuanto tarde por culpa de las miradas en la computadora. Eso es adrenalina :s**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hoooooooooooooola! Ya se que los deje picados con el chapter anterior xd... así que aquí tienen el nuevo chapter**

* * *

Hipo estaba temblando, con los brazos tratando de buscar un objeto sólido. Una persona sólida. Jack. Estaba muy concentrado en el beso para darse cuenta de lo que pasó, su cabeza nadaba en placer. Él sólo había besado una vez antes y no se sentía nada como esto. Hacía frío y hormigueo, tanto que era casi doloroso para continuar. Pero lo hizo de todos modos, con ganas de más y más, los dedos agarrando el jersey de Jack con fuerza.

Después de un momento, un gemido escapó de su boca, gutural y con hambre. Jack se apartó, saliva arrastraba tras él, con la mano se limpió rápidamente. Se ruborizó, dándose cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer. Él iba a estar en problemas. No tanto con los Guardianes e Hipo, sino por el sonido del gemido que acababa de oír, se supone que estaba a salvo.

Los ojos de Hipo finalmente se abrieron, grandes y asustados. Sus labios estaban hinchados por el beso, su rostro enrojeció mientras seguía mirando. Jack miró hacia atrás, sin encontrar nada que induciría la mirada del chico frente a él. Miró a Hipo, viendo como el pequeño vikingo levantó sus manos para tocar sus labios.

"M-Me besaste," susurró en sus dedos.

Las mejillas de Jack quemadas. "¡M-Me besaste de vuelta!"

"Sí, pero... no lo hice-Quiero decir-tu-" tartamudeó, pasándose las manos por el pelo mientras Chimuelo corrió en círculos alrededor de la cama, sin saber qué hacer. "Me besaste", repitió en estado de shock.

"Y-Yo no quise y-yo sólo pensé que ayudaría ..." Jack murmuró, frotándose la parte posterior de la cabeza mientras miraba lejos en la vergüenza. No había manera de que pudiera bromear su salida de éste. "Yo sólo quería probar."

"Podías al menos haberme advertido", dijo Hipo severamente. Jack se detuvo, su cuerpo congelado como las palabras registradas en su mente. Se volvió lentamente, sus ojos se encontraron con el niño más pequeño . "¿Qué?"

"Estamos hablando conmigo", Jack susurró, "sin las notas." Ambos se detuvieron, con los ojos pegados en una eterna mirada, la boca abierta. "Hipo, puedes... ¿puedes verme?" Le tendió la mano, va a tocar las mejillas del chico, pero se contuvo. Él no quería ir demasiado lejos, demasiado pronto.

"Yo-" Finalmente reaccionó Hipo. De hecho, estaba viendo a Jack por primera vez, su aliento robado del beso y el shock. Era todo y más de lo que Hipo había adivinado que era. Hermoso, con el pelo blanco tenía brillos de color azul cuando se movía, sus ojos sorprendentemente salvajes, como el cielo oscuro de invierno, y su piel era pálida, impecable uniforme. Le dio una sonrisa torcida, el envío de latidos del corazón del chico más joven era alarmante. "Puedo verte", dijo con voz ronca. Había tanta alegría que no podía expresar mientras miraba a Jack, viendo la sonrisa sea aún mayor en sus palabras. "Yo-yo puedo verte."

Jack dejó escapar un grito de júbilo, arremetiendo contra el adolescente, lo capturó en un abrazo. "¡Por fin!" Ambos cayeron sobre la cama, abrazados como si dependieran de ello. Hipo enterró su cara en la sudadera con capucha de Jack, olió el olor de los pinos y el aire invernal que salió de él. Jack apretó los labios contra la cabeza de Hipo, preguntándose si podía sentir lo mucho que temblaba mientras lo sostenía. Chimuelo miraba con celos, saltando sobre la cama para unirse a ellos. Hipo se rió y Jack trató de luchar contra el perro aunque fuera en vano.

Cuando Chimuelo finalmente se calmó y fue al final de la cama, acostado, Jack levantó a sí mismo un poco de su enredo. "Finalmente me puedes ver", dijo con asombro, "¿Soy tan guapo como esperabas que fuera?"

Hipo se sonrojó, mordiéndose el labio y apartó la cara tímidamente. No quería admitirlo, pero Jack fue increíble de ver. Él era encantador. "Los he visto mejores", alcanzó a decir. Una pequeña sonrisa se extendió por su cara y Jack le devolvió la sonrisa. "Ahora te puedes bajar, me siento muy incómodo." Ambos fueron presionados uno contra el otro, las manos de Jack a cada lado de la cara de Hipo, él trato de luchar mientras yacía indefenso.

"¿Qué pasa si digo que no?" Jack inclinó la frente chocando contra la del vikingo.

"¡Necesito un adulto!" Hipo pretendió golpear sus brazos, sin esperar a Jack a atraparlos en respuesta. Sus dedos estaban fríos y delgados, Jack atrapó los delgados brazos de Hipo en sus garras. "Ahora estoy muy asustado", dijo, pero la broma era plana.

"No", susurró Jack. Su aliento era dulce, fresco burlon en los labios de Hipo. Apretó los ojos con fuerza, no trató de acortar la distancia. "¿De qué tienes tanto miedo? Yo podría haber estado tan cerca de tí antes y no te habría asustado."

Seguía con los ojos cerrados mientras hablaba. "Eso es antes de que pudiera ver. Ahora que puedo ..." Dejó la frase sin terminar, demasiado avergonzado para seguir adelante. Se mordió el labio inferior de nuevo, sin saber que seductor que era para el guardián del invierno sujetándolo como prisionero.

Jack finalmente se alejó, con miedo de ser un poco demasiado excitado si Hipo se mantenía arriba. Ahora que se le podía ver, no podía ocultar sus emociones, así como pudo antes. "Lo siento, no me di cuenta que mi belleza inmutó mucho." Él estaba tratando de romper la tensión con una broma. Ellos habían bromeado antes sobre cosas sexuales, por lo que ahora ¿cuál era la diferencia?

La diferencia fue que se besaron y que estaba pesando fuertemente en el invierno sprites mente.

"No fue tanta tu belleza que me desconcertó, fue más de ese hecho que trataste de molestarme en mi propia casa." Hipo levantó una ceja, tocando por suerte. "Y tú," Miró a Chimuelo, "¿qué clase de cuidador de perro eres? Se podría pensar que dejaras de abusar sexualmente de mí."

Chimuelo levantó la cola y se deja golpear de nuevo a la cama. Dejó escapar suspiro y rodó sobre su espalda, la lengua colgando feliz fuera de su boca. Jack soltó una carcajada profunda y real. "Tal vez es un signo de tu perro de que debemos estar juntos."

"Lo dudo mucho," Hipo se burlaba. "Chimuelo, a buscarlo." Él marcó de cabeza a Jack y Chimuelo surgieron al instante, sujetando el adolescente hacia abajo. "Ahora, ¿qué tienes que decir?"

Jack trató de no gritar cuando el perro le enseñó los dientes, los ojos con miedo "¡Lo siento por ser tan caliente y que quieres que te de duro!" Él gritó, tratando de no reírse tanto. "¡No es mi culpa ser tan sexy!"

"¡Yo voy a hacer que te coma!" Hipo amenazó con una sonrisa. "Estoy seguro de que los tutores son un bien escaso para los perros."

"¡Ustedes son horribles, chicodragón! ¡Ahórrate mi amor!" Jack extendió la mano, su mano apenas viene por debajo de la rodilla del niño. "¡No valgo nada!"

"Sí, sí que vales," Hipo rió alegremente. "Chimuelo, arriba chico." Cuando el perro no se movió, suspiró y lo empujó un poco. "Vamos Chimuelo, es un amigo. Déjalo en paz." El perro obedeció y volvió al piso, sin dejar de mirar a Jack.

"Sí, es cierto Chimuelo, no puede tocar esto", Jack se burló en broma. Chimuelo gruñó y el guardián del invierno retrocedió, manteniendo su distancia. "Buen perro, buen cachorro," él susurró. El perro olfateó el aire y se alejó al trote hacia el otro lado de la habitación, la nariz alta. "Tu perro está lleno de maldad."

"No, él es protector, eso es todo." Hipo se encogió de hombros, recogiendo en su manta. "Yo lo he criado desde que era pequeño. Él es más o menos lo más cercano que tengo a un amigo," se detuvo ", además de ahora".

Jack sintió calidez crecer en su pecho, pero luego de repente se cortó. "¿Qué pasa con esa chica, Astray?"

"¿Astrid?"

"Sí, ella. ¿Qué pasa con ella? ¿Cuál es su problema?" Le disparó a las preguntas de forma rápida, viendo como Hipo parpadeó confundido, la cabeza comienza a inclinarse de esa manera linda. "¿Están juntos, o estaban juntos o qué?"

"No, nunca hemos estado. ¿Por qué te importa?" El muchacho se sonrojó, tratando de cepillarse el cabello de los ojos en un intento de ocultar su rostro.

"No sé, ella parece ... cercana a ti." Jack trató de actuar con calma, mirando alrededor de la habitación a pesar de que sus nervios estaban en marcha. "Supuse que había algo".

"Bueno, no es por lo que tendrá que preocuparse señor posesivo." Hipo le dirigió una mirada curiosa a punto de ser adorable, el labio que sobresale, y sus ojos grandes. "¿Y tú, ¿tienes a alguien?"

La boca de Jack casi se trasladó por su cuenta, pero se contuvo. Usted. Tosió y se hizo girar su bastón en la mano, ocupando la vista del maravilloso adolescente delante de él. "No. Ya sabes, ser invisible impide el campo data cuando sales. Hace que sea mucho más difícil de recoger vikingos".

Hipo asintió con sarcasmo. "Ah, eso explica por qué no te he visto en ninguno de los antros vikingos o clubes. Y pensar que recordaría a alguien con tu aspecto ...". Sus ojos despedían un brillo y Jack estuvo a punto de abordar de nuevo.

"Mi estilo es muy singular. Muchas gracias." El espíritu del invierno utilizó su cayado para atrapar al niño por el estomago.

"Nunca dije que era malo," Hipo sostuvo suavemente. Agarró el cayado, sintiendo un golpe de frialdad a través de sus venas. Rápidamente se soltó, sus dientes rechinaban. "C-¿Cómo sostienes eso?-Es-Esta fr- frío."

"No siento frío. Me estoy congelando a mí mismo." Jack miró la palma de la mano, pensando si él sería capaz de tocar a Hipo sin causar la misma reacción. "Esa es otra cosa. El contacto humano es limitado."

Hipo lo miró por un momento antes de inclinarse hacia adelante, mirando a Jack. Su mano acarició la mejilla del espíritu del invierno, sus dedos suaves y sutiles. Jack podía sentir su pulso de calor en su piel, su corazón latía rápidamente. Hipo primero sintió frío, puro y absoluto frío, pero luego se calentó cuando Jack sonrió, su piel brillo. "Uno se siente caliente para mí."

"Tal vez sea sólo yo, entonces," murmuró Jack. Ansiaba tomar al niño cuando él se apartó y volvió a sentarse. "No sé, uno pensaría que después de 300 años había resuelto todo."

"Bueno, tal vez yo pueda ayudarte," dijo Hipo. Jack lo miró, observando cada detalle que pudo para que así cuando se fue a dormir, podía cerrar los ojos y recordar. Era un juego que había inventado. "Podemos trabajar juntos."

"¿Seguro?"

"Sí," Hipo sonrió, "después de todo, es demasiado tarde para echarse atrás." Jack dejó escapar una risa suave, preguntándose cuando el zumbido en la cabeza se detendría. "Entonces, ¿dónde iras para la noche?"

"Afuera, en el bosque, pasear. No sé, dormir a veces." Jack se encogió de hombros, mirando como Hipo dio una mirada extraña. "¿Qué?"

"No debes simplemente pasear por la noche, suena horrible," dijo rotundamente.

Jack sonrió. "Entonces, ¿qué debo hacer, chico dragon? Ilumíname".

Hipo se sonrojó y se mordió el labio, Jack apretó los dientes con el fin de mantenerse sobrio. Pero lo que dijo le hizo estallar de emoción, con el estómago casi volando, ya que parecía que había millones de mariposas en el mismo.

"Ya sabes, siempre podras pasar la noche conmigo ... si quieres."

* * *

**Bueo, eso es todo. Perdon por tardar, encerio :s**

***se va a un rincon y solloza en posicion fetal* PERDON!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Holaaaaaa... Por favor no me maten, aquí estasu chapter**

* * *

Después de horas de hablar de nada, Hipo se frotó los ojos, cansado. Se estaba haciendo cerca de las diez de la noche y no había comido nada en todo el día debido a su entusiasmo por Jack. Estoico había llegado a casa hace un tiempo, pero sólo se aseguro del niño, asegurándose de que aún estaba vivo. A continuación, pasó rápidamente a la cama ya que era el primer elevador en el pueblo. Jack sonrió, empujando a Hipo mientras bostezaba.

"¿Cansado, chico dragon?" Le preguntó, aunque ya podía ver su respuesta. Hipo se limitó a mirarlo, cara de sueño y medio despierto. "Tomaré eso como un sí. Sólo tienes que ir a dormir, te dejaré descansar." Empezó a levantarse, pero algo llamó su suéter y se volvió.

"Te dije que te puedes quedar. Así que quedate", dijo Hipo soñoliento. "Sólo me tengo que cambiar", murmuró. Jack trató de contener la risa cuando el muchacho paseaba por su habitación, recogió la ropa para cambiarse. "Voy al baño", murmuró.

"¿Por qué?" Jack preguntó antes de darse cuenta de que se habían besado antes y no había preocupaciones obvias con ambas partes. Cuando Hipo fue al baño el espíritu del invierno fue inmediato, dió vueltas por la habitación. "Oh no, oh no. No puedo hacer esto. Y-¿Y si él me pone pervertido o algo en su sueño? Yo no puedo ... no puedo." Estaba hablando con él y de repente se volvió hacia Chimuelo que apenas lo reconoció. "Tú, perro, ¿qué debo hacer? Él es tu amo."

El perro simplemente lo miró, suspiró, y luego se alejó. "Gah", exclamó, cubriéndose la cara ", gracias, por nada"

"¿Qué estás gritando?" Preguntó Hipo, caminó en su habitación. Se había quitado la ropa regular y estaba en los boxers y un suéter largo de manga larga. Se veía adorable larguirucho y delgado mientras él estaba en la puerta, con las mejillas sonrojadas por el agotamiento. Jack podía ver claramente su mal pie ahora, sus ojos detrás de él y luego rápidamente regreso a su rostro.

"Nada, sólo estaba teniendo una conversación maravillosa con Chimuelo." Jack dijo con un ligero tirón en su voz. Hipo tiró su ropa en el suelo, va a sentarse en su cama. "Así que ... ¿debo tomar la palabra o estoy durmiendo con el señor gruñón perro callejero en la esquina?" Chimuelo gruñó desde donde estaba acostado, pero no hizo nada más.

"Hm?" Hipo se desengancho la prótesis, que muestra la masa de tejido con cicatrices y picado escondido detrás de él. Jack se estremezco interiormente, preguntándose qué tan fuerte Hipo debe haber sido vivir con ella toda su vida. "Supongo que puedes dormir conmigo," Hipo continuó, sin darse cuenta de la mirada de Jack. "Simplemente no me molestes y no vamos a tener problemas."

"Eso podría ser un problema más grande de lo que piensas," murmuró Jack.

"¿Qué fue eso?" Hipo parpadeó.

"N-nada. ¡Vamos a ir a dormir!" Jack se echó a reír, tratando de desviar la atención del niño. Se esforzó por llevar su suéter, mostrando su vientre desnudo y el pecho. Hipo apartó la mirada, la punta de las orejas de color rojo brillante. "Muy bien, así que ... vamos a ir a dormir", dijo con un poco menos entusiasmo que antes.

Hipo asintió inmediatamente se arrastró por debajo de las mantas y se acurrucó. Trajo las sabanas debajo de la barbilla, apretando en su mano. Su suave pelo castaño se derramó a su alrededor, su respiración se suavizó cuando empezó a cabecear. Jack sonrió, apagó la luz y entró a su lado. Sus rostros estaban cerca y Hipo se estremeció al principio, acurrucándose más fuerte.

"Lo siento, lo único que puedo hacer es mantenerte frío." Jack suspiró y estaba a punto de darle la espalda cuando las manos de Hipo presionan a sus brazos. Cambió la vuelta, encontró al niño completamente desmayado, la boca abierta y los ojos cerrados. El guardián se acercó más, probando las aguas. Cuando el niño más pequeño no se estremeció o protestó se acercó un poco más y, finalmente, se las arregló para envolver sus brazos alrededor de él. Su barbilla descansaba en la parte superior de la cabeza de Hipo, acunándolo mientras seguía durmiendo plácidamente. Después de un rato los ojos de Jack empezaron a pesar mucho y él también fue víctima de dormir, su agarre nunca aflojó.

* * *

Los ojos de Jack se abrieron de golpe, sus sentidos a toda marcha. Detrás de Hipo la habitación comenzó a ondear, flexión y brillante, cambiante. Le entró el pánico, agitó a Hipo mientras se sentaba. "Hipo, vamos, tienes que levantarte." El chico solo gimió, rodando cerca de él en su lugar. "Ahora no es el momento. Tenemos que irnos."

Ya era demasiado tarde, sin embargo, el portal estaba abierto y succionó a Hipo y finalmente salió de sus sueños, sus ojos se llenaron de temor. Miró a Jack, que sólo él podría tomar entre sus brazos. "¿Qué está pasando?" El pequeño vikingo se aferraban a él, ya que fueron arrancados de la cama y echados en el caleidoscopio de colores. Chimuelo trató de saltar adentro, siguiendo a su amo, pero el portal se cerró antes de que él tuviera la oportunidad de saltar.

Él gimió, con la cabeza gacha mientras esperaba su regreso.

* * *

Jack tomó la mayor parte del choque, aterrizando de espaldas con Hipo equilibrado en su pecho. Los dos estaban jadeando, la respiración golpeó fuera de ellos. Hipo seguía pegado a Jack, sus dedos clavándose en su espalda mientras enterraba su rostro en el pecho fresco del adolescente. Estaba llorando un poco y Jack podía sentir las lágrimas calientes golpear su piel. "Hipo, está bien. ¿Estás bien?," él intentó susurrar con calma. "¿Estás bien?."

"J-Jack, ¿qué está pasando?", se lamentaba. Jack se sentó, sosteniendo al niño con fuerza mientras miraba a su alrededor, la ira le hirvió cuando se dió cuenta que era el taller de Norte. Sentía su presencia detrás y se giró lentamente, mirando mientras estaban por encima de ellos. Norte estaba con ellos esta vez, por lo que es un tono más serio de lo que había sido antes.

"¡¿Qué piensan ustedes que están haciendo?! ¿Están locos?" Jack escupió, apretando su agarre sobre Hipo. "¡Pudiste haberle herido en serio!"

"No queremos que hacerle daño Jack, pero ..." Tooth estaba revoloteando justo por encima del suelo, con el rostro lleno de tristeza. "Pero es ir demasiado lejos." Hizo un gesto a Hipo que todavía no había mirado hacia arriba. "Tenemos que parar esto ahora."

"¡Ustedes no saben nada!" Jack dijo que rápidamente, agachó la cabeza para equilibrarse en el niño más pequeño. "¿Por qué no pueden dejarme ser feliz?" Él susurró, con lágrimas que le picaban los ojos. "Por una vez, quiero ser feliz."

"Nos gustaría poder dejarte, pero esto no es algo que podemos manejar." Bunnymund dio un paso adelante, casi dando una mirada compasiva a ellos. "Es muy peligroso."

Jack lo miró, las lágrimas corrían por fin por sus mejillas. "No sabes eso", dijo en voz baja. Hipo finalmente levantó la cabeza, con los ojos pegados en el grupo de personas que estaban de pie a su alrededor. Ellos no eran algo que él haya visto en su vida. Dejó escapar un pequeño ruido, estrangulado y asustado. "Hipo, ¿qué pasa?" La atención de Jack estaba inmediatamente en él.

"P-¿Por qué están aquí?" Se refirió a ellos y Jack frunció el ceño. "Dijiste que no les agrado", susurró.

"¿Cómo puede verlos?" Miró a Norte, que se limitó a sacudir la cabeza suspiró.

"Mi taller tiene magia. Entras, ves todo. Como funciona aquí." El hombre hizo un gesto amplio en torno a su taller, todos los yetis se habían ido a trabajar a otra habitación, ya que tenía su reunión.

"Yo quiero ir a casa de Jack, llévame de vuelta." Hipo dijo rotundamente, todavía acurrucado contra él. Su pie malo les era encubierta, sabiendo que si él intentaba correr no llegaría muy lejos. Él se acercó a Jack sabiendo que estaría a salvo si se quedaba cerca del huardian. "No me gusta esto".

"A mi tampoco," murmuró Jack. "¿Por qué nos trajiste aquí? ¿Para simplemente gritarnos?"

"Sólo nos íbamos a llevar a Hipo", dijo Tooth con suavidad y Jack se encendió. Sandy trató de calmarlo, pero él sólo se encogió de hombros ante el pequeño hombre.

"¿Qué, exactamente, ibas a hacer con él?" Jack se puso de pie, ayudando a Hipo en el proceso. El joven vikingo luchó para permanecer con un solo pie, apoyado en Jack buscando de apoyo. Jack se aseguró de mantener un brazo alrededor de la cintura del niño para la seguridad. "No puedes simplemente secuestrarlo."

"Sólo estamos tratando de solucionar este problema antes de que el problema crezca", explicó Bunnymund enojado. "No puede creer en ti, es así de simple." Hipo miró al conejo grande, el miedo en su pecho.

"¿Por qué yo no puedo?" Por fin habló, suave y lleno de terror. "¿Por qué no puedo hacerlo, yo creo en Jack?"

"No sabemos el resultado." Tooth comenzó a revolotear cerca de él, pero él se echó atrás. "Algo terrible puede sucederle a él o a ti ... no queremos que eso suceda, así que estamos tratando de mantener a los dos seguros." Ella sonrió, esperando que sería más racional que Jack.

El guardián del invierno se adelantó, manteniendo su cuerpo entre los otros e Hipo. "¿Cómo sabes que vamos a lastimarnos? ¿Y si en realidad hace algo bueno como que he estado tratando de decir? Hasta ahora, nada ha sucedido que haya sido malo." Gritó, sus profundos ojos azules feroces. "Yo digo que ha sido genial, mejor que antes." Hipo lo miraba con la boca abierta, agitando su corazón. Nunca había conocido que Jack podría ser tan valiente. "Creo que está todo mal."

"Jack, escuchanos." Norte estaba tratando de negociar, pero los ojos de Jack se extendieron por la sala, viendo las bolas de nieve que habían utilizado antes. Saltó, asegurándose de anclar a Hipo a su lado como lo hizo. Los guardianes saltaron también, pero él era demasiado rápido, una cúpula de cristal en la mano.

"¡Jack, estamos tratando de ayudarte!" Tooth estaba gritando, con lágrimas en los ojos. "¡Sólo vamos a ayudar!"

Jack sacó su pecho, su cara seria. "No voy a dejar que lo toquen." Tiró la bola de nieve y saltó antes de que pudieran mirar, se ha ido.

Norte dejó escapar una picadura de maldiciones, cruzando su brazos tatuados. Todo el mundo lo miró y él le devolvió la mirada con gravedad, con los ojos cansados. "Tomaremos al niño más tarde, ahora nos preparamos". Todo el mundo asintió con la cabeza, sabiendo que iba a ser una larga batalla con Jack antes de que pudiera ver que estaban haciendo eso por su bien.

* * *

Los dos chicos cayeron sobre la cama, el pelo peleó por la fuerza del portal. Chimuelo estaba a su lado, lamiendo sus rostros, meneando la cola alegremente. Hipo peleó por sentarse, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de sus piernas mientras él se quedó mirando a Jack. Estaba llorando, temblando y tratando de no llorar cuando el guardián dejó caer su cabeza entre las manos. "Lo siento mucho que tuvieras que ver eso", murmuró. "No pensé que iban a tratar, y tomarte como lo hicieron."

"Jack", Hipo susurró, "Tengo miedo". Cuando el guardián miró sintió una flor de dolor en el pecho. El chico estaba temblando, con los labios temblorosos mientras trataba de hablar. No había sarcasmo o broma en la mirada, era puro terror en sus ojos de color de primavera. "Tengo miedo", repitió. Chimuelo le lamió la mano y se acostó a su lado, dándole miradas interesadas de vez en cuando.

Jack dejó escapar un rugido llenó la ira, secándose los ojos con rapidez. Se acercó a él, reuniendo en sus brazos y meciendolo suavemente. Sus fríos dedos por el suave cabello de Hipo, calmarlo casi instantáneamente cuando se sentaron allí. "Lo sé y lo siento. Es todo culpa mía que te metiste en este lío. Realmente lo siento." Apoyó la barbilla en la parte superior de la cabeza de Hipo, preguntándose cuánto tiempo le tomaría a los dos de ellos a dejar de temblar. "Me gustaría poder mantenerte en donde nadie pudiera encontrarte más que yo." Se movió por instinto, presionando sus labios en la frente en un gesto dulce.

"¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?" Hipo preguntó en voz baja y cuando no consiguió respuesta dejó escapar un pequeño grito. "No vas a irte, ¿verdad?" Sus manos volaron a agarraral espíritu del invierno, las uñas clavándose en la carne fresca. "N-No puedes dejarme, pensé ... pensé que habías dicho-"

"Nunca dije que te dejaría. Dije que no dejaré que te toquen y yo pienso en mantener esa promesa." Jack se apresuró a detener su movimiento de balanceo. "Hipo, yo no voy a ninguna parte. ¿De acuerdo?" Soltó el chico mientras se sentaba y miraba con confianza.

"Será mejor que no rompas tu promesa Jack Frost", dijo con severidad. Los dos estaban bien despiertos de su llamada de atención inesperada y el reloj leyó casi cerca de las tres de la mañana. Había una sensación nerviosa por la habitación, pero luego fue más tomada con alivio y otra emoción tanto de ellos no quería admitir. "De lo contrario voy a tener que castigarte." Había una sonrisa torcida.

Jack dejó escapar una risa suave, va a cepillar algunos mechones castaños de la cara del niño. Hipo se sonrojó ante el contacto suave y Jack quería besarlo tan mal en sus labios. "Nunca rompo promesas, deberías saberlo, chico dragon." Él sonrió, su alegría devuelta mientras le guiñó un ojo. "Pero me puedes castigar como quieras."

* * *

**Ya, ya, no me maten x.x**

**Una buena noticia es que ya casi salgo de vacaciones, y en la escuela no hago nada, así que podré subir chapter TODOS LOS DÍAS *-*.**

**Espero les haya gustado y no hayan imaginado cosas perver con la primera parte e.é**


	10. Chapter 9

**Como lo prometí, aquí esta el chapter de hoy**

* * *

Después del encuentro con los guardianes Hipo trató de volver a su rutina normal, sólo que ahora podía ver a Jack. Fue realmente una distracción mientras se sentaba detrás de su puesto de trabajo. Y, al distraer significaba tener a Jack sentado lo más cerca posible y comentar sobre cualquier otra cosa que les rodea. A Hipo no le importaba, sin embargo, se sentía seguro con él cerca.

"Hey, por lo de anoche," Jack comenzó e Hipo dejó escapar un gemido. "Me preguntaba por qué estabas llorando. Se podría pensar que alguien tan sarcástico y varonil como eres debería de controlar sus emociones." El niño le lanzó una mirada oscura y se echó hacia atrás.

"Bueno, lo siento, no me di cuenta que tenía que ser un hombre varonil a pesar de que se me arrancó de la cama, echado en el taller de Santa, aterrorizado de tener un conejo gigante en mi cara, y luego ser arrojados de nuevo aquí con la amenaza de que ellos vienen después por mí ". Él dijo, inclinando la cabeza. "No me parece que tenga el recordatorio."

"Me estaba preguntando, no hay necesidad de ponerse insolente señor pantalones emocionales." Jack resopló, poniendo los codos sobre las rodillas.

"Es sólo que ..." Hipo miró hacia otro lado, un ligero rubor se colocó en sus mejillas. Sus pecas parecieron oscurecerse mientras se mordía el labio. "Pensé por un momento que yo tenía siete años de nuevo."

"¿Quieres decir que cuando tu madre murió en el incendio?" Jack sintió un tirón de la culpa.

"Sí, y me asusté. Pero entonces me acordé de cuando yo era ... A decir verdad el taller de Santa Claus me lanzó un circuito." Dejó escapar una risa, pero fue amarga. "Incluso después recordé dónde estaba, pensé que iba a perder o algo así, y supongo que eso", se encogió de hombros, "me hizo un poco más emocional de lo normal." Miró al espiritu del invierno. "Adelante, haz un comentario sarcástico o tu broma habitual."

Jack suspiró, sabiendo que no iba a tener la conversación en otro lugar de lo contrario, oscurecería rápidamente. "Mira, lo entiendo. Después que llegué por primera vez desde el lago, cuando me quedaba dormido, me despertaba con pesadillas de mi hermana ahogandose". Sonrió mientras Hipo miró con cautela. "Te juro que no estoy bromeando. Todavía lo hago a veces."

"¿Es por eso que paseas por el bosque en vez de dormir?" Hipo vio como turistas andaban por ahí, no tenía que preocuparse por que lo tomaran por loco por hablar con él, ya que nadie miró en su dirección. Jack asintió con la cabeza y miró a su vez, la tranquilidad tanto de ellos como el turismo pasó en grupos."Entonces," dijo después de un minuto de silencio ", que incómodo momento incómodo en el que dos individuos comparten una experiencia emocional. Los amas, ¿me equivoco?" Se tocó la mano en la rodilla, actuando casual.

Jack echó la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó una carcajada. Se rió hasta que le doliera el estómago y estaba acurrucado en el mostrador, sosteniendo su abdomen. Hipo se rió también, hundiendo la cara entre las manos para que los turistas no miraran. Ambos se rieron de ellos mismos, tratando de calmarse. Cuando se detuvieron y miraron el uno al otro, los dos comenzaron de nuevo, los ojos llorosos y la garganta primas.

"Me acabas de matr, chico dragón", Jack se limpió los ojos.

"Wow, realmente asesiné a alguien, en realidad podría ser un vikingo después de todo." Hipo dio una alegría falsa y el guardián de invierno le dio un codazo. "Aunque debo decir que Santa-"

"Norte, le gusta el nombre de Norte."

"Digo Norte haría un mejor vikingo que yo. Era enorme." Hipo negó con la cabeza al recordar el gran hombre de pie junto a él. Jack dejó escapar una risa suave y asintió con la cabeza. "Así que, realmente parece decidido a no salir conmigo."

"Sí, pero yo no voy a escucharlos." Los ojos azules de Jack se oscurecieron como su tono de voz era plana. "No me pueden decir qué hacer."

"Pero ¿qué pasa si soy realmente peligroso por pasar el rato contigo?" Hipo se apoyó en el contado, volteando una página al azar en su libro. "Como, si podrísa morir de sólo estar alrededor de mí."

"Dudo mucho que vaya a pasar y lo único peligroso de ti es tu capacidad de ser tan adorable que incluso el guardián más difícil, ya que soy yo mismo, debe dar paso a sus licitaciones." Jack se inclinó en una pose demasiado dramática, coronada con un acento falso. "Por no hablar de tu perro. Tu perro está lleno de maldad."

"Por favor," Hipo rodó los ojos. "No se puede mantener esta cantidad de vikingidad prima contenida sin esperar algo de daño." Pretendió hacer que los músculos, gruñendo. Unos turistas que pasan por ahí se rieron y tomaron fotos, lo que le hace a su vez de piel roja. Agachó la cabeza, fingiendo leer. "Además, yo sigo diciendo que Chimuelo no está lleno de mal", murmuró.

"Maldaaaaadddd," Jack dijo entre dientes, asomando la mejilla de Hipo. "¡Pura maldad!" Su voz subió una octava mientras continuaba sus travesuras. "Mal, mal, mal, mal", cantaba en voz alta.

"¿Alguien te ha dicho que eres muy molesto?" Hipo dijo dulcemente, apoyando las manos bajo la barbilla y bateo de sus pestañas. "Porque lo eres."

"Tú me amas de todos modos, vamos, admitelo." Jack sonrió y el chico se dio la vuelta rápidamente, volviendo a su libro sin responder. "¿Qué?" Jack fingió estar ofendido. "¿El trato frío?" Él se puso serio y se burló. "No he escuchado eso antes", dijo secamente.

"Oh, ve a molestar a algunos otros vikingos," murmuró Hipo.

"¿Qué?" No era la voz de Jack y Hipo levantó la cabeza, encontrando a Astrid derecha de pie delante de él.

"N-Nada, ¿qué pasa?" Hipo tocó sus dedos nerviosamente contra el mostrador, consciente de que Jack estaba sonriendo maliciosamente.

"Oh, esto va a ser divertido", cantó el guardián de invierno. Él saltó del mostrador y se acercó detrás de Hipo, poniendo sus manos sobre sus hombros.

"¿Estás bien? Te ves mal?" Astrid dijo a Hipo una vez más, la preocupación en sus ojos.

"Sí, estoy completamente bien. No hay razón para preocuparse. Estoy muy bien." Dijo firmemente, sentado estatua todavía. Los dedos de Jack comenzaron a masajear sus hombros, clavando en los músculos por lo que hizo una mueca. "Me siento como si pudiera matar a un guardián de invierno", gritó luego se rió cuando Jack resopló.

"Bien entonces ..." Astrid miró a su alrededor y luego de vuelta al chico frente a ella.

"Dile lo mucho que me amas," Jack susurró al oído de Hipo. Su aliento era fresco y hormigueo a medida que hablaba, por lo que hizo temblar al muchacho.

"Wow, frío hoy, ¿no es así?" Hipo se cruzó de brazos, se inclinó hacia delante para que Jack no le tocara más.

"No, se siente más caliente hoy. Pero supongo que con el viento podría ser," Astrid levantó una ceja. Algo estaba fuera sobre Hipo, pero ella no era capaz de decir lo que exactamente estaba fuera de él. "Escucha, puedo llamar a tu padre y decirle que no te sientes bien, si quieres ir a casa y descansar."

La mano de Jack se deslizó hacia arriba la parte posterior de la camisa de Hipo. El muchacho se levantó de repente, tirando de su camisa hacia abajo. "¡Estoy completamente bien!" Él gritó, llamando la atención de los demás a su alrededor. Se ruborizó y apartó otra vez cuando Jack trató de agarrar sus lados. "¡Total y completamente bien!"

"En serio que puedo ir a buscar a tu padre, sino que no es gran cosa-"

"¡No!" Hipo se lanzó hacia adelante, agarrando el brazo por encima del mostrador. Ella se detuvo y abrió la boca, luego la cerró lentamente. "Estoy muy bien en serio", dijo.

Jack puso mala cara cuando se dio cuenta que Hipo no dejaba ir de su brazo. Se arrastró hacia el mostrador para conseguir en el camino de Hipo, bloqueando su visión de Astrid. "Hey", refunfuñó. "Prestame atención a mí." Me miró a los ojos verdes y se inclinó hacia adelante para que sus frentes casi se tocaran. "¿O qué tengo que hacer una tormenta de nieve para eso?"

"Oye, yo sólo voy a leer mi libro, no tienes que preocuparte por mí." Hipo trató de mantener la conversación a pesar de que él no podía verla. Jack gruñó, finalmente se movió. Él mordió la punta de la nariz de Hipo, haciendo que el chico soltara su brazo y cubriera su rostro. "Lo siento, me picaba la nariz", explicó rápidamente.

"Ah, está bien," Astrid murmuró, todavía confundida por sus travesuras.

"Jack Frost pellizcando tu nariz, ahora lo entiendo", sonrió Jack. Hipo miró y Jack se lamió los labios seductoramente. "Yo debería haber intentado eso hace mucho tiempo, un poco como él", dijo seductoramente, haciendo que el chico se sonrojara furiosamente.

"Masoquista", Hipo murmuró en sus manos.

"¿Qué fue eso?" Preguntó Astrid, rozando un poco de su pelo rubio detrás de la oreja.

Hipo se rió y negó con la cabeza, dejando caer las manos a su lado. La punta de la nariz de color rojo brillante, al igual que sus mejillas. "Estoy bien, de verdad", alcanzó a decir con toda la calma que pudo.

"Voy a irme ahora, sólo ... sólo ven a mí si no te sientes bien." Su voz estaba llena de sospecha mientras se alejaba, mirando hacia atrás de vez en cuando para que Hipo estuviera saludando. Cuando ella estaba completamente fuera de la vista y oído, se volvió hacia el guardián, un puchero prominente en la cara.

"¿Realmente necesitabas hacer eso?" Su labio inferior sobresalía provocativamente y Jack apretó la mandíbula. "Quiero decir, en serio, te dije que no había nada entre nosotros alguna vez." Él plantó las manos en las caderas, la inclinación de la cabeza lentamente hacia donde Jack apenas podía soportar para mantener las manos a los costados.

"Yo estaba asegurando de que no pasaría nada en el futuro," él simplemente se encogió de hombros. Esto le valió un gemido cuando Hipo se sentó de nuevo, con la cabeza echada hacia atrás. "Tengo que asegurarme de que estás libre para que puedas ser mi mejor amigo y yo pueda bloquear en mi sótano, donde vamos a hacer cosas de mejores amigos."

"¿Recuerdas que te dije que eras un acosador cuando nos conocimos?" Hipo dijo en voz baja.

"Sí, y esa observación duele," Jack sonrió cálidamente.

Hipo movió su cabeza de modo que estaba mirando a Jack, una pequeña sonrisa amenazante para mostrar pero él luchó. "Mi comentario sigue en pie."

* * *

**Bueno, eso fue todo. Los veo mañana ^^ ¿reviews?**


	11. Chapter 10

**Aquí el chapter de hoy :D. Desearía un padre igual de comprensivo que Estoico**

* * *

Hipo estaba hojeando libros, tratando de encontrar uno que lo mantuviera ocupado durante un tiempo. Jack vagaba cerca, comentando cada libro que el muchacho tocaba. Era evidente que quería llamar la atención de Hipo, pero el pequeño vikingo lo ignoró mientras se movía alrededor de la habitación. "En serio, ¿por qué tienes que leer cuando se tiene a Jack Frost como amigo?"

"Tengo otros intereses además de ti, Jack," Hipo rodó los ojos. El espíritu del invierno sonrió y flotó por lo que se encontraba en frente del muchacho. "¿Qué?"

"¿Soy un interés de los tuyos?" Él preguntó, alzando las cejas lentamente. Tomó la satisfacción en el rubor que ponía sombrías las mejillas pecosas de Hipo. "Me siento un privilegiado".

Hipo miró rápidamente, dándole la espalda. "No deberías serlo." Jack frunció el ceño, fingiendo estar triste mientras seguía al chico alrededor. "Tengo muchos intereses. Tu no eres nada especial." Había un borde de burlas a su voz y Jack levantó las manos en la desesperación fingida.

"Si andas con un perro, lees libros y hablas conmigo. Estoy bastante seguro de que debería sentirme especial entre las personas." Él echó los brazos alrededor del cuello de Hipo, el resto de su cuerpo colgando en el aire. "Sólo admite que te intereso más que cualquier otra cosa."

Hipo mantuvo el semblante serio, aunque su corazón latía locamente en el pecho. No quería admitirlo, pero con Jack junto a él siempre le interesó. Más que nada en realidad. "Admitiré cuando el infierno se congele," dijo rápidamente.

"Eso se puede arreglar", Jack susurró en su cuello. Su aliento era cálido, que era un poco irónico ya que él era el guardián de invierno. Hipo se dió cuenta de que cada vez que tenía contacto con Jack, sus manos no eran tan frías. Incluso el exterior la nieve parecía fundirse un poco.

"¿No tienes una ciudad a la cual torturar con una tormenta de nieve o algo así?" Hipo dio un manotazo, pero él sólo se rió y se aferró más fuerte.

"No que yo sepa.¿Tratando de deshacerse de mi chico dragón?" Jack sonrió mientras Hipo continuó con su rutina, recogiendo libros y luego ponerlos abajo, todo el tiempo que perdía el tiempo.

"¿Qué te hace pensar eso?" El pequeño muchacho murmuró, cerrando otro libro con un suspiro. Chimuelo estaba en su cama viendo con gran celo en cuanto a lo cerca que estaban. Jack le sonrió y el perro soltó un gruñido, levantando un poco la cabeza. "Jack, deja a Chimuelo solo," Hipo regañó sin siquiera mirar. Jack frunció el ceño y Chimuelo dio un ligero meneo de la cola de alegría.

"Él empezó", dijo Jack en voz baja. Hubo un fuerte golpe en la puerta y Jack se animó. "¡Lo tengo!" Él sonrió e Hipo soltó una pequeña risa.

"¿Hipo?" Fue Estoico.

Jack retrocedió hacia abajo, los brazos aún unidos alrededor del cuello del niño. "No importa", le susurró. Había visto a Estoico de vez en cuando. No parece el tipo de persona que quiere meterse.

"Entra papá", llamo Hipo. Se sentía casi completamente normal que alguien venga a hablar con él sin ni siquiera una mirada a Jack. Él sabía que no lo podían ver y que era como una carrera sabiendo que tenía un secreto para él solo.

El hombre corpulento entró, tuvo que agacharse por la puerta para entrar Tenía el pelo rojo salvaje por todas partes, la barba trenzada. Él estaba fuera de su ropa de trabajo, en un par de pantalones de chándal normal y una camiseta. Era casi cómico ver a un chico como Estoico en ese tipo de atuendo. "Yo sólo quería hablar contigo un momento." Miró a Chimuelo que movió la cola.

"¿Por qué?" Hipo estaba sentado en el suelo, los libros esparcidos a su alrededor. Estoico recordaba cuando era pequeño solía sentarse por sí mismo y tener libros en todo igual que ahora. Una vez que terminó una historia quería otra, un niño de sed interminable de lectura.

"Astrid me llegó ayer y estaba preocupada."

Hipo se congeló, Jack riendo en su oído. "Q-¿Qué quieres decir?" Quería pegarle a Jack, pero sabía que no podía con su padre en la habitación. Así que se sentó allí, apretando sus manos en su regazo.

"Ella dijo que habías estado actuando raro." Estoico se acarició la barba, mirando fijamente a su hijo. "Como si estuvieras ocultando algo." Se sospecha en su voz e Hipo trató de no sudar.

"No estoy escondiendo nada, de verdad." Se echó a reír, pero le salió forzada y no parecía que su padre se lo creía.

"Hipo, ¿estás ocultando algo?" Jack habló en voz alta, sus dedos se arrastra con pereza en la clavícula de Hipo. El niño se estremeció ante el contacto, sus mejillas se ruborizaron. "Me puedes decir," susurró.

"Pero Astrid esta en lo correcto, Hipo, has estado actuando muy extraño últimamente." Estoico miró a su hijo con una mirada preocupada, sabiendo que no era mucho de un padre, pero él estaba tratando. Había sido difícil desde que perdió a su esposa, que lo atormentaba cada día.

"¿Qué?" Hipo agitó su mano en el aire como si fuera a descartar el comentario. "No, he estado perfectamente bien. Serio, nada de qué preocuparse aquí." Su voz se elevó mientras Jack le gustó la cubierta interior de su saber. Podía sentir sus mejillas ardiendo, su padre lo notaba demasiado. "Estoy bien, papá."

El hombre grande se quedó callado, mirando a su hijo. "¿Se trata de ese", hizo una pausa, sin saber, "chico?" Tanto Hipo y Jack se congelaron ante sus palabras.

"P-Papá ¡no vamos a entrar en esto!" Hipo se apresuró a decir que no quería a Jack a escuchar su conversación por más tiempo. "Estoy bien,"

"No, hay algo que obviamente está mal." Estoico negó con la cabeza, no se daba por vencido. "Has sido muy feliz últimamente, ¿es culpa de él?"

Hipo estaba en llamas, con la cara de dolor por toda la sangre corriendo en sus mejillas. Jack se sonrojó también, sus dedos dejaron de bailar. Ambos estaban sin palabras, sin saber qué hacer.

"Si es él, el niño, por lo que estas de esta manera, entonces, no veo por qué tienes que ser tan reservado sobre él." Estequiométrico dejó escapar un largo suspiro. "Entiendo lo que le pasó a tu madre era una tragedia, pero no se puede pegar en el pasado por el resto de nuestras vidas. Si este chico te hace feliz, entonces usted no tiene que preocuparse de lo esconde de mí. "

Hipo dejó caer su cabeza, sus manos las apretó con fuerza. Jack hundió la cara en la parte posterior del cuello del niño, con el corazón a punto de estallar en su pecho.

"Así que, ¿realmente te hace tan feliz?" El tono de estoico era más ligero, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Su hijo finalmente levantó la cabeza, con una sonrisa cansada tiró de sus labios. "S-Sí", susurró, "lo hace." Los brazos de Jack se apretaron alrededor de su cuello.

"Luego traelo una noche para la cena. Quiero conocer a este chico." Estoico se echó a reír, pero Hipo se mantuvo en silencio, completamente consciente de su padre aferrándose a su espalda. Consciente de que había oído todo y estaba muy cerca.

"P-Puedo intentarlo," murmuró Hipo. Estoico asintió con la cabeza y miró a su alrededor, yendo hacia la puerta lentamente.

"Recuerda, puedes venir a mí, si quieres hablar", otra pausa, "de tu chico".

"Lo sé, papá, lo sé." Hipo quería que la conversación sea más, sus emociones no pueden manejar mucho más. "No te preocupes, estoy bien."

"Está bien, buenas noches," Estoico saludó y se fue, el cierre cerró suavemente.

Jack se quedó envuelto alrededor del cuello del niño, sus manos con ganas de tocarlo. Hipo tragó, sus dedos jugueteando en su regazo mientras trataba de averiguar qué decir a continuación. Los dos sabían que iban a tener que decir algo al final, pero ¿cuando?

"Entonces," dijo Hipo en voz baja. "Estoy suponiendo que vas a ir a volar y vivir con los pájaros ahora. Ya sabes la migración y lo que no." Se mordió el labio, con la esperanza de que Jack sólo se quedara junto con él. "Estoy seguro de que es mejor que quedarse aquí ..."

"Creo que podría quedarme", Jack respondió con facilidad, su voz suave.

"¿En serio?" Hipo sentía tristeza cuando el guardián de invierno lo soltó y comenzó a flotar por encima de él.

"Sí", se encogió de hombros Jack. Se dio la vuelta para que sus ojos azules se encontraran con los verdes de Hipo y sonrió, con ganas de ganas de alargar la mano y tocarlo. "Tengo que encontrar a este tipo y le daré una buena lección hablando. Nadie se roba el corazón de mi chico dragón sin mi permiso."

Hipo se rió y el pelo se le paso a la cara, porque no quería sentir el calor de la mirada de Jack. "Bueno, no creo que tengas un problema con eso", murmuró para sí mismo. Jack continuó vagando por la sala. "Ya ha dado por sí mismo."

* * *

**Bueno, ahí esta. Ahora me voy -monta en un unicornio rosa volador- Los veo mañana. Ahque xDDD**


	12. Chapter 11

**Aquí les traigo un nuevo chapter! De hecho... Planeo subir unos tres o cuatro el día de hoy... Suertudos ;)**

* * *

Hipo gimió, rodando para sentirse cómodo otra vez. El sol estaba saliendo por la ventana y lo bloqueó de los ojos con las mantas. Chimuelo debe haber bajado las escaleras ya que él no sentía el perro al final de la cama. Se movió, sintiendo un agarre en torno a su cintura, suaves toques sobre su piel. Sonriendo, se acercó más, sintiendo el calor le rodeaba mientras apoyaba la cabeza contra ella.

"Hipo, ¿tienes frío?" Una voz susurró, suave y aturdido por el sueño. Dicho muchacho murmuró algo, enterrando su rostro profundamente en el calor. "Bueno, si querias conseguir este fin, se podría haber dicho que sí."

De repente se apartó, Jack llenando su visión borrosa. "Q-¿Qué haces en mi cama?"

Jack no pudo evitar sonreír, teniendo al niño por la mañana en frente de él. Sus mejillas pecosas luminosas con rubor y los ojos de forma clara, de color verde brillante. Oyo su alboroto y se aferró a su piel de estática. "Bueno, buenos dias a usted también." Se estiró, agarrando al niño y acercándolo. "Dijiste que podía quedarme, ¿verdad?"

"S-Sí, ¡pero yo no creo que puedes entrar en mi cama sin decirme!" Hipo gritó, pero fue ahogada mientras su rostro se apretó contra el pecho de Jack. Podía oír los latidos de su corazón, lento y tranquilo.

"Qué, ¿preferiría haberme puesto en los pantalones en tu lugar?" Hipo trató de escapar, pero Jack le ancló por la cintura. "Relájate, yo no voy a hacer lo que hemos hecho antes.".

Ignorando su comentario Hipo continuó luchando. "¿Por qué no llevas una camisa?" El pequeño vikingo empezó a murmurar, todavía tratando de girar sobre su lado de la cama. "¡Esto es completamente inapropiado!"

"El uso de un suéter es incómodo y si es totalmente inadecuado, ya serías mío." Le susurró la última parte en el oído a Hipo, sus dientes rozando la piel. "Tienes suerte de que puedo contenerme tan bien, de lo contrario es posible que no hayas durado toda la noche."

"Jack, ¡tengo que prepararme para el trabajo! Fuera," ordenó. Cuando el espíritu del invierno no lo dejó ir, el niño hizo un puchero, finalmente se rindió. Suspiró, mirando a los ojos del chico más alto. Abrió la boca ligeramente, lamiéndose los labios mientras él golpeó los ojos. "J-Jack ... entonces ..." Se las arregló para conseguir su mano y tocó los labios de Jack a la ligera. "Sé amable conmigo", murmuró seductoramente.

"Y-Yo-" Jack se sonrojó profundamente, finalmente aflojó su agarre lo que hizo que Hipo pudiera zafarse. Se sentó, pasándole una mano por el pelo blanco, la garganta apretada. "¿Qué fue eso?" Se las arregló para preguntar con voz ronca.

Hipo estaba de espaldas a él, pero él volvió la cabeza para que pudiera ver por el rabillo del ojo. "Tu tienes tus formas de seducción, yo tengo la mía", dijo simplemente. Agarrando su prótesis le ató en y se aseguró de que estaba bien puesta, golpeando contra el suelo un par de veces. "Además", sonrió juguetonamente, "no finjas que no te gusta."

Jack se sentía completamente fuera de guardia, sorprendido por el cambio repentino de Hipo. Fue chocante, pero el guardián tenía que decir que no lo odio. De hecho, si no lo hubiera soltado a Hipo, probablemente lo habría besado allí. Finalmente se calmó, sus ojos se arrastran tras el muchacho al pasar por los cajones para sacar la ropa. "Ah, ¿vas a vestirte?"

"Bueno trabajar requiere ropa", se encogió Hipo.

"No es el trabajo que tengo para ti", dijo Jack a la ligera. Sonrió mientras los hombros de Hipo subieron, encogiéndose ante el comentario. "Ahí está el Hipo que conosco", dijo riendo. A pesar de que le gustaría poder tener al Hipo sexy, aunque sea por un minuto.

"Ríe, Frost, sólo tienes que esperar," Hipo miró por encima del hombro como el guardián siguió riendo. Pensó con rapidez, recorriendo con la vista al espíritu del invierno, dejando caer su ropa al gatear sobre la cama hasta que estuvo justo delante de él.

"Ahora, ¿qué estás haciendo?" Jack sonrió, ahuecando la cara de Hipo en sus manos, jugando a lo largo de este tiempo. "Si me engañas una vez, la culpa es tuya, si me engañas dos veces, la culpa es mía", le chasqueó la lengua. "Estaba desprevenido la última vez, pero sólo trata de hacerlo de nuevo"

"Jack", dijo Hipo, dulce y baja. Se acercó más, sus manos deslizándose por las piernas del espíritu lentamente. "¿De verdad crees que yo haría esto sólo para engañarte?" Se lamió los labios, dándoles brillo cuando estaba a sólo unos centímetros de distancia. "Eso es ..." Sus manos encontraron su camino hacia el pecho de Jack, sus dedos se arrastra a lo largo de los músculos. "Frío", susurró.

Jack mantuvo la calma y se agarró las manos del niño, apartándolo. "Buen intento". Miró a Hipo, con los brazos ligeramente levantados, con la cabeza inclinada para que su pelo fuera suave contra su piel. Tenía los ojos medio cerrados, dando un aspecto adorable cuando él puso mala cara, su cuerpo se retorcía. El corazón de Jack dio un vuelco.

"J-Jack," Hipo gimió, "m-me haces daño." El mayor inmediatamente soltó, con el rostro inflamado cuando el joven vikingo empezó a reír, se volcó sobre la cama. "Y tú que pensabas que eras el único atractivo. Ahora, si me disculpas," se levantó y agarró su ropa, "Tengo que prepararme para el trabajo."

"¡Esto no ha terminado chico dragón! ¡Voy a recuperar mi título sexy!" Jack sacudió su puño en el aire, un poco molesto fue sorprendido con la guardia baja. Él gruñó a sí mismo cuando Hipo salió de la habitación riendo para sus adentros. Después de unos pocos minutos por fin se sacudió de su aturdimiento. "Gah, no puedo creer esto", murmuró Jack. Tiró las mantas por encima de su cintura, dejó caer la cabeza en las manos, preguntándose si Hipo podría decir cómo se convirtió en él. Con el chico sólo unos puertas más allá Jack no pudo hacer nada para hacer sus necesidades sin vergüenza completa. "¿Qué voy a hacer?" Él gimió.

"¿Es por qué?" Hipo estaba de vuelta y Jack casi saltó de la cama. Se sumergió más profundamente en las mantas, asegurándose de que el muchacho no podía verlo. "¿Hay algún problema?"

"No, sólo sueño. Ve a trabajar y me voy a dormir un poco." Jack dijo tocando con su cuerpo las almohadas antes de acostarse. "Dormiré."

"Bien, bien entonces." Hipo le dirigió una mirada extraña, media sonrisa, media confusión. Adorable. "Te veré más tarde." Él hizo un gesto y salió, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Cuando Jack estaba seguro de que se había ido aplastó la cara contra la almohada, su ardiente rostro. No pudo conseguir la cara de Hipo fuera de su cabeza y nunca los nervios de su cuerpo estaba gritando para tocarlo. Pero tenía que esperar. Tenía que asegurarse de que estaba a salvo antes de nada. Suspirando, Jack rodó por lo que quedo mirando el techo, el olor de Hipo le rodea. "Hipo, no sabes lo que estás haciendo a mí."

* * *

Hipo sopló el flequillo de los ojos cuando Jack sacó las piernas perezosamente desde el mostrador, ambos tranquilos. Jack había llegado más tarde, al igual que lo dijo, pero Hipo altamente dudado de que estaba durmiendo. Probablemente estaba mirando sus cosas por lo que sabía. Lo más probable es que estaba oliendo su ropa interior o algo por el estilo. La cara del vikingo se puso roja cuando el pensamiento cruzó su mente, sus manos agarrando el mostrador. Jack se dio cuenta y lo miró. "¿Todo bien ahí, chico dragón?" Golpeó con los nudillos contra la cabeza del muchacho.

"Sí, estoy bien", dijo Hipo, sus mejillas volvieron a su color original. "Sólo pensaba."

"Mira, es por eso que no pienso", Jack se echó hacia atrás, "demasiado trabajo". Hipo se burló y le dio una mirada y el guardián del invierno se limitó a sonreír. "¿Qué? No puedo arruinar mi hermosa cara pensando. Voy a tener arrugas en la frente." Fingió mirar sus uñas. "Por cierto, vas a tener las líneas de expresión, si sigues así."

Hipo relajó su rostro, sin darse cuenta de que había estado mirando tan fijamente. Él volvió a su libro, fingiendo que no escuchaba. Jack empezó a flotar, cruzando los brazos detrás de la cabeza mientras iba en círculos alrededor del vikingo. "¿Ustedes no organizan alguna fiesta vikinga o algo? Es tan aburrido ... aquí."

"Sabes, por desgracia perdimos nuestros bailarines y el dj se enfermó, pero viene otra vez mañana en la noche para organizar una nueva fiesta." Hipo rodó los ojos. "Berk se supone que debe enseñar a la gente las viejas formas de los vikingos, no la fiesta inconformista de los vikingos de hoy." Jack frunció el ceño ligeramente, deteniendo sus movimientos al flotar frente a él. "Así que, no, no tenemos fiestas."

"Mentira", se quejó. "Voy a ir a tirar bolas de nieve a algunos turistas. Vuelvo en un segundo." Le disparó a alguien a distancia e Hipo intentó advertirle, pero pensó en su contra. Gritar al aire no era algo que se hace en público.

Astrid se acercó corriendo poco después, con los ojos encendidos mientras miraba a Hipo. Él le devolvió la mirada, sólo con la confusión que ella dejó escapar un pequeño chillido. "¿Hay alguna razón para que suenes como si acabaras de ganar la lotería?" Él preguntó, mirando a su alrededor. "¿Era la lotería?" Preguntó de nuevo cuando ella no respondió de inmediato.

"Así que es él, ¿el chico?" Ella susurró en voz baja, con las manos ahuecadas alrededor de su boca. Ella arqueó las cejas de una manera esperando que Hipo continuara con tan sólo mirar. "¿Y bien?"

"¿Qué chico?" Pidió, sin recordar los turistas que vienen cerca.

"Yo podría haber jurado que había un chico contigo. Hace un momento él estaba aquí, sentado a tu lado." Astrid señaló en el mostrador. "¿Estás seguro?"

"No sé de qué estás hablando." Dijo lentamente, su corazón de pronto corriendo. ¿Estaba hablando realmente ... no. Eso no podía ser posible. ¿Podría?

"Juro por mi vida que antes había alguien hablando contigo, había alguien aquí. Él tenía el pelo blanco y una sudadera con capucha azul. Es imposible no reconocerlo." Ella estaba prácticamente saltando sobre sus talones mientras hablaba.

"Jack", susurró Hipo. Astrid sé iluminó y atravesó el mostrador para agarrarlo por su camisa, sacudiéndolo ligeramente.

"¿Así que ese es el chico? ¿Jack? Él es lindo, elegiste a uno lindo." Ella sonrió e Hipo sólo podía abrir y cerrar la boca, también en estado de shock que no podía decir nada. "Entonces, ¿dónde se fue?" Miró a su alrededor, al no verlo en cualquier lugar. Hipo miró hacia donde Jack estaba flotando alrededor, haciendo bolas de nieve. Los ojos de Astrid pasó justo por encima de él, sin ver nada.

"S-Se fue a casa," dijo Hipo. Astrid finalmente lo soltó y él estaba casi entumecido cuando volvió a sentarse. "Jack se fue a casa."

"Oh, yo quería hablar con él." Ella suspiró y se echó el pelo hacia atrás. "Supongo que tendré que verlo luego. Recuerda," ella comenzó a alejarse, "será mejor que me lo presentes la próxima vez." Le guiñó un ojo y se fue, dejándolo solo.

Hipo miró a Jack, que seguía tonteando, y descubrió que nadie lo estaba viendo. Todavía era invisible para todos excepto alrededor de Hipo. Pero, ¿cómo lo había visto Astrid? ¿Fue un truco de la luz o un ángulo de algún tipo? El niño decidió que lo discutirá más adelante con Jack, dejándole que se divierta por ahora.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado.**


	13. Chapter 12

**Se que ayer les prometí tres chapters... Y ya iba a subir el segundo cuando mi madre me puso tareas y deberes porque ayer fue la graduación de mi hermana.**

* * *

Hipo había estado en silencio durante el resto del día, apenas hablándole a Jack. No hay necesidad de decir que el guardián del invierno intentó casi todas las bromas sexuales que sabía y luego empezó a suplicar. Incluso entonces, el niño parecía distraído, apenas comentando devuelta. No fue sino hasta que era hora de recoger que Jack finalmente tuvo suficiente. Cuando entraron en la habitación de Hipo, Jack lo agarró por la camisa, le impedía correr.

"Jack, ¿qué estás-"

"¿Qué te pasa?" Jack gritó, la ira y el dolor se encontraban su camino en sus palabras. "Esta mañana estabas perfectamente bien y luego, de repente, me ignoras y miras a través de mí." Lo dejó ir e Hipo volvió lentamente a mirarlo. "¿He dicho algo? ¿Hice algo mal?"

"No, no, ¿por qué piensas eso?" Hipo sintió un tirón de la culpa cuando el otro chico se pasó una mano por el pelo, caminando por la habitación. "Jack, en serio, yo estaba distraído."

"¿Por qué?" El espíritu del invierno explotó y el vikingo se encogió. Chimuelo gruñó amenazadoramente, mirando a su amo con cuidado. Jack bajó la voz, tratando de mantener la calma. "¿Qué pasó?"

"... Algo extraño. Yo no quería decirte antes en caso de que te asustase y corrieras." Hipo fue a su cama, enreda las piernas debajo de él. "Cuando te fuiste a torturar a los turistas, Astrid vino a hablar conmigo-"

"¿Ella trató de hacer algún movimiento? ¡porque te juro que voy a ir a su casa y enterrarla en una tormenta de nieve!" Jack dijo, pero Hipo se dio cuenta de que no estaba bromeando. Casi sintió una pequeña punzada de alegría por el hecho de que el Guardian estaba celoso.

"Ella no hizo nada de eso. Ella dijo algo y no sé cómo explicarlo." Tomó a su manta, sin levantar la vista cuando Jack se sentó a su lado. "Ella dijo que me vió hablando con un chico."

"Lo mataré demasiado"

"Fuiste tú Jack. Ella te vio." Hubo un silencio y luego los ojos de Jack se abrieron por las palabras de Hipo, con la boca abierta, pero las palabras no salieron por un momento.

"Ella no pudo ... no puedo ser visto por los demás ... está mintiendo." Él farfulló, sin saber si las noticias eran buenas o malas. "¿Cómo sabes que fui yo a quien vio?"

"Sudadera azul con capucha y pelo blanco", dijo Hipo rotundamente. "No muchas otras personas se ajustan a esa descripción." Jack se limitó a mirarlo, moviendo la cabeza lentamente. "Yo tampoco lo sé., No sé si el sol que golpeaba de una manera determinada o si por un momento creyó. No sé."

"¿Qué pasa si los otros guardianes se enteran de esto?," murmuró Jack. "Ellos probablemente me matarían si se enteraran que otras personas me están viendo."

"Bueno, tal vez era sólo una cosa de una sola vez. Tal vez va a pasar por encima y todo volverá a la normalidad." Hipo envolvió con sus brazos alrededor de su vientre, mirando a Jack. "Parece que no estas contento con esto ..."

"Si creen que estoy haciendo esto a propósito, entonces realmente van a venir en pos de mí. No fue mi culpa esta vez, no sé lo que pasó." Jack miró a Hipo, encontrando consuelo en sus grandes ojos verdes. "No quiero que otros me vean. De lo contrario estar contigo no sería especial nunca más." Dijo en voz baja, sus dedos rozando la mejilla de Hipo. Se dio la vuelta de repente, dejando escapar una pequeña risa, poco convincente. "Si Jamie me escuchara me mataría también."

"No me gusta que sea ..." Hipo se mordió los labios, queriendo que Jack volviera a tocar su mejilla como lo estaba haciendo. "Sin embargo, estoy un poco contento de que alguien te vea." Jack le dio una mirada confusa y sonrió ligeramente. "Quiero decir, yo podría, finalmente, mostrarte y no ser ignorado cuando otros pasan alrededor." Se sonrojó cuando él terminó de hablar. "Eso suena estúpido, lo siento", murmuró.

Jack sonrió por un momento. "¿Me puedes traer a cenar con tu papá?" Hipo se sonrojó aún más ocultando su rostro en el cuerpo de su compañero. "Creo que no es una estupidez", susurró.

"La mentira es inapropiada, Jack, no debería hacerlo", dijo el niño. Jack se echó a reír, agitando su cabello juguetonamente hasta que miró hacia arriba. "Entonces, ¿hacia dónde vamos desde aquí?" Tragó saliva y sintió la mano de Jack en la parte superior de su cabeza todavía. "Quiero decir, contigo siendo visto y estando conmigo."

"No lo sé", se encogió de hombros Jack. Se acercó más, sus manos anhelando de tocarlo más. Más que un toque agradable. Más que una simple palmadita o un abrazo. Quería más. "¿Qué te gustaría hacer?" Pidió y rápidamente volvió a hablar antes de que pudiera responder. "Y no digas que leer porque no voy a dejar que eso suceda."

"¿Qué pasa con la lectura?" Hipo hizo puchero, sus labios lo estaban invitando.

"Es aburrido y tienes al guardián de travesuras y diversión, no deberías estar leyendo." Jack contuvo con todo el poder de restricción que tenía en su cuerpo. "Deberías estar haciendo algo mucho más divertido."

"¿Cómo qué?" El niño puso los ojos, por fin saliendo de la mano de Jack para sentarse con la espalda recta. "¿Ir a romper las caderas de los viejos haciéndolos deslizarse sobre el hielo o algo así?" Jack le dio una subida de cejas y él se limitó a sonreír. "¿Qué, como si no lo hubieras hecho antes?"

"¡Es un accidente! Además, eso no es lo que estoy hablando." Resopló, inclinándose hacia el muchacho. "Algo divertido. Al igual que, digamos que una pesada y distinguida sesión seguido por el sexo y más sexo y ... vamos a ver", le tocó los labios fingiendo pensar, "sexo. Sí, eso suena bien." Hipo le golpeó rápidamente en la cara con una almohada, tirándolo de espaldas. Jack tiró la almohada, sacudiendo el pelo de sus ojos cuando miró al muchacho. "Por lo tanto, ¿debo tomar eso como un sí o un Jack hazme tuyo ahora? " Él sonrió y se sonrojó Hipo.

"De repente estoy emocionado de que otras personas pueden ver que," el vikingo se cruzó de brazos ", de manera de que puedan ver lo realmente pervertido que eres Jack Frost". Jack se echó a reír, moviendo para que su cabeza estaba en el regazo de Hipo, sus ojos se encontraron. "Se podría pensar que después de 300 años tu deseo sexual se extinguiría y que te habías convertido en una persona enojada, anti-sexo que lanza bolas de nieve a las parejas."

"Ha sido así durante un tiempo", Jack habló en voz baja, la mano alcanza hasta la mandíbula de Hipo. "Pero me encontré con alguien en que yo no puedo dejar de pensar." Sus dedos recorrieron la mandíbula, luego sus labios, sintiendo cómo eran suaves. "Ellos realmente traen de vuelta algo en mí que pensé hace años que había perdido. Realmente los amo." Sus pestañas eran largas, lanzando pequeñas sombras en sus mejillas.

"Bueno, entonces Jamie mejor cuídate, porque estoy bastante seguro de que eres la definición exacta de un pedófilo". Hipo no pudo evitarlo, sus dedos encontraron su camino hacia el cabello de Jack. Era suave como plumas, diferentes tonos de azul se mostraron a medida que avanzaba.

"Yo no estaba hablando de Jamie", dijo Jack en serio. Ahora sus dos manos estaban en los labios de Hipo, corriendo sobre sus pecas y su nariz, sintiendo cada golpe y la curva de su rostro. Los dedos de Hipo se cerraron en el cabello de Jack, no estando seguro de qué hacer. "Además, antes, parecías estar divirtiéndote al torturarme con tu sensualidad."

Hipo apartó la mirada, al darse cuenta de que tenía razón. "Eso fue por diversión. Yo nunca realmente actuaría así y lo sabes." Realmente esperaba que cambiara de tema, pero esto era Jack.

"¿Cómo voy a saberlo? Creo que hay que experimentar." Él sonrió, torcida y verdaderamente feliz. "Puedes ser mi experimento."

"Debes aprender cuándo mantener la boca cerrada", dijo Hipo en broma. Se inclinó, con la cabeza apenas por encima de Jack. "Realmente arruinas tu buena apariencia cuando dices cosas estúpidas como esas." Las manos de Jack viajaron a su pelo, los rizos castaños que sienten como el agua en la piel.

"¿Así que admites que me encuentras atractivo?" Sus labios estaban tan cerca, tan cerca que casi dolía. "Así que eso significa que me debes de querer."

"Nunca dije eso," Hipo suspiró en voz baja.

Jack tomó la abertura. "Nunca tuviste que." Puso la cabeza del niño hacia abajo por lo que sus labios chocaron. Hipo luchó pero al final cedió, el beso suavemente. Chimuelo parpadeó ante ellos y se dio la vuelta, dándole un sonoro suspiro mientras lo hacía. Jack se echó a reír e interrumpió el beso, sentándose. "Creo que alguien está celoso."

"¿Hay una necesidad de haberlo hecho?" Hipo respondió, con las manos temblando mientras las escondió en su regazo. Jack dejó escapar una risa poco ventosa, movimiento por lo que fue casi directamente encima de él, con las manos a ambos lados del cuerpo del niño, su rostro a centímetros de distancia.

"Yo diría que" dime tú", pero," pasaba por sobre los labios: "Creo que tus labios van a ser ocupados en este momento." Se besaron de nuevo, la cabeza de Hipo recostándose cuando Jack presionó más fuerte. Sus dientes rozaron los labios del niño, mordiendo suavemente lo suficiente para conseguir que jadeara. Se movió con rapidez, deslizando su lengua en forma rápida.

Hipo se retorció, no estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de besos, con el corazón acelerado. La lengua de Jack luchó con la suya, cálida y algo contundente. Estaba perdiendo, pero no le importaba, en cambio, pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del mayor, apretándolo. Continuaron hasta que necesitaron aire, ambos mirando a los ojos de ellos.

"Q-¿Qué estamos haciendo?" Hipo susurró, el miedo y burbujeante emoción en su interior. "No deberíamos estar haciendo esto." Él sabía que habría consecuencias, pero quería a Jack para besarlo.

"Lo sé, pero ... yo solo ..." Jack le tomó en sus brazos, sus labios se van directamente a la suave curva de su garganta. "No puedo parar", murmuró en la carne pecosa. La mordió hasta que sabía que iba a dejar una marca, entonces poco más abajo, haciendo que el chico se tensara y le recorrió un escalofrío. "Creo que deberías venir con una advertencia", encontró otro lugar y comenzó el proceso de nuevo.

"¿En serio?" Hipo dijo entre jadeos. "Es algo cursi, este" Luchó por no gemir, "momento como este." Jack encontró a sus labios, besándolo con fuerza hasta que se quedó atrás.

"Creo que los encuentras sexy," Jack sonrió mientras miraba a Hipo. Su mano se deslizó por su lado, sintiendo lo pequeño que era en realidad, y sus dedos comenzaron a deslizarse debajo de la camisa. Hipo se mordió el labio, sin querer hacer ruido.

"Jack, p-para", se las arregló para decir. Su camisa estaba a mitad de camino hasta el abdomen, el mostrando el estómago cuando Jack lo miró con avidez. Sus manos estaban por todas partes, en la boca posterior beso tras beso en la superficie plana de su cuerpo. "Jack, ah, n-no-" Él estaba muy caliente, Jack queriendo más y más.

El guardián del invierno miró al chico debajo de él, el tartamudeo de su corazón. Hipo estaba jadeando, con los labios hinchados y húmedos con una estela de pequeñas marcas en su cuello. Sus ojos se llenaron de nostalgia al respirar lentamente, con las manos sin poder hacer nada mintiendo junto a su cabeza. Jack volvió a los labios de Hipo, besándolo mientras sus dedos buscaron el borde de sus pantalones. Los encontró y trató de desabrocharlos, pero Hipo lo apartó ligeramente, sacudiendo la cabeza.

"No, no, no esta noche. No." Se puso a sentarse, le tiraba de la camisa hacia abajo. Jack se echó hacia atrás, con una expresión de asombro en su rostro. "L-lo siento, pero ... no, yo no quiero ... No quiero ir tan lejos." Él se sonrojó y bajó la cabeza, sintiendo que estaba dejando al espíritu del invierno abajo. "No en este momento."

Sintió un toque suave en la mejilla, levantando los ojos para encontrarse con Jack. "Está bien. Estaba siendo agresivo." Sus ojos azules eran amables y comprensivos. "Aunque", agarró al chico, tirando de él en su regazo, "Debo decir que es una tomadura de pelo gigante."

Hipo se sonrojó, sus dedos jugando con Jack. "Yo solo creo que no hay que hacer nada estúpido."

"Pero yo soy Jack Frost, estoy cerca de todo lo estúpido." Jack acarició al niño, sintiéndolo más cerca.

"Sí, es cierto," se rió Hipo. Apoyó la cabeza en el pecho del chico más grande, entrelazando sus dedos. Bajó la voz, no queriendo ser burlado. "Tengo miedo de que no vaya a ser lo suficientemente bueno ...", susurró. Jack sonrió y frunció el ceño, mirando hacia arriba. "¡No es divertido!"

"No me estoy riendo de ti, me estoy riendo porque piensas que no eres lo suficientemente bueno." Explicó, sosteniendo al niño más fuerte. "No te preocupes, eres lo suficientemente bueno para mí. No importa lo que pase." Él le besó suavemente.

"¿En serio?" Hipo sonrió ligeramente.

"Sí, y por el aspecto de antes, no creo que tengas un problema." Jack miró al muchacho a su vez de color rojo. Él bajó la cabeza para que su boca estuviera justo al lado de la oreja. "Tienes los gemidos suaves, eso es seguro."

Hipo le dio un codazo, levantándose en pie. Jack gimió, sosteniendo su estómago, donde fue golpeado. El niño puso mala cara, mirándolo por encima del hombro. "Parece que puedes quejarte demasiado", dijo rápidamente. Es posible que se haya visto molesto pero dentro Hipo sonreía, su pecho rebosante de felicidad mientras miraba a Jack. No le importaba si los demás lo vieron o no, como todo lo que pudo a sí mismo, que estaba bien.

* * *

**Cuando lo traduje estaba como "JAAAAACK! Dame tan duro como quieras $_$" Jajaja okno._. xD **


	14. Chapter 13

**HOLAAAAA! Me odian, lose, pero... Son vacaciones :D *recibe tomataso en la cara* Ok... Aquí esta el capítulo. Cuando termine este seguiré con el de "Why Me?" Y luego haré uno de TMNT. Digo, a quien le interese.**

* * *

Estaba oscuro e Hipo había comido y se metió en la cama, no protestó cuando Jack se movió junto a él. Asimismo, no protestó cuando Jack envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, tirando de él por lo que se acurrucaron. De hecho, a él le gustaba. Mucho.

"Hey, Jack," susurró. Podía sentir el aliento del mayor en la parte posterior de su cuello y el estómago volteado.

"Sí," respondió Jack tan tranquilamente. Sus dedos jugaban tentativamente con la parte delantera de la camisa de Hipo, la movía hacia arriba y luego lo dejó ir.

"Siento lo de antes ... pero tal vez, y esto es un gran quizás, podemos," se detuvo, avergonzado. Jack tiró de él lo más cerca que pudo aferrandose a él con fuerza.

"Me encantaría", se rió suavemente. Hipo dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro y se volvió, por lo que miraba de frente al espíritu del invierno. Sus ojos se encontraron en la penumbra, ambos sonriendo ligeramente. "Tus ojos se ven bastante", le espetó, sus mejillas estaban calientes.

Hipo parpadeó inconscientemente. "¿Qué?"

"A la luz ... te acabas de ver ... bastante bien." Jack le dio una sonrisa nerviosa. Nunca había tenido una relación como la que tuvo con Hipo y no estaba seguro de cómo tratar con él. Después de sus escenas en que se besan (múltiplemente) que no estaba seguro de qué decir, qué hacer. Cuando Hipo fue a comer, le dio un beso en la mejilla, corriendo escaleras abajo antes de que pudiera tomar represalias. Casi como una pareja.

"Bueno, tu cara ... es bastante", dijo Hipo volver seguro. Él no era bueno con los cumplidos. Él era más un comentarista sarcástico. Jack se echó a reír, presionando su frente contra la suya. "Cállate, no soy bueno con este tipo de cosas."

"No te preocupes", Jack le besó suavemente. "Me gusta cuando te burlas de mí," susurró contra los labios del muchacho, con las manos en la piel. "Es algo así como si estuvieras hablando sucio."

"Eres repugnante", dijo Hipo descaradamente.

"Sí, es cierto, soy tu pequeño monstruo repugnante castígame como quieras amo." Jack le mordió el cuello, amaba cómo su cuerpo se puso rígido al contacto. Se preguntó si había notado Estoico las otras marcas de las mordeduras que le quedaban de su anterior noche.

"Una vez más, eres repugnante", Hipo lo apartó un poco. Levantó una ceja en una mirada sospechosa. "No estás en ese tipo de cosas ... ¿verdad?" Preguntó con cautela.

"Sólo si estas", Jack respondió con facilidad. Besó a Hipo de nuevo porque podía. Porque por fin podía expresar lo que sentía. El niño más pequeño contuvo un bostezo mientras se alejaba, sus párpados le pesaban. "Si estás cansado, ve a dormir."

Hipo asintió, moviendo para que su cabeza descansara justo bajo la barbilla de Jack, sus manos se cerraron entre ellos. Él acarició el pecho desnudo de Jack, sintiendo el calor que le rodea. "Buenas noches", suspiró.

Los dedos de Jack corrieron por el pelo castaño claro, él se adormeció en un sueño aún más. "Buenas noches." Cuando sintió que el muchacho se aflojaba y su respiración se hizo rítmica besó la parte superior de la cabeza. "Te amo."

La luna estaba alta y brillante cuando rizos de arena dorada llenaron el cielo, dando vueltas por las casas. Una corriente fluía en la habitación de Hipo, bañó a los dos niños en sueños espumosos. Chimuelo gruñó, poniéndose de pie para atacar, pero la arena dorada se acercó a él, lo que le permite dormir también. Cayó al suelo con un ruido sordo y gimió levemente, los ojos en su amo antes de tenerlos cerrados.

Con el pesado silencio en la sala, un pequeño portal apareció por el lado de la cama y los yetis salieron de el. Nadie estaba despierto para detenerlos. Se las arreglaron para sacar Hipo de las manos de Jack, a pesar de que se mantuvo aferrado a él, aunque estuviera dormido. El cuerpo de Hipo estaba flojo, con la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado, ya que se lo llevaron, sin darse cuenta.

La cabeza de Hipo se llenó de neblina y los sueños que escapaban fueron despertando. Él gimió, dándose cuenta de que no estaba en su habitación. Se apresuró miró a su alrededor, el miedo se apoderó de el rápidamente. La habitación estaba muy oscura para decir realmente algo, pero definitivamente no era un lugar que había estado el antes. Trató de sentarse, murmullos por lo bajo, se dio cuenta que tenia las manos atadas a la espalda.

"Te juro, Jack que si este es una de tus bromas no te voy a permitir que te acerques a mí mientras duermo." Él gritó, bajando la cabeza para que su mejilla presione contra el suelo frío. Se estremeció, rodando sobre su estómago por lo que en realidad podría maniobrar a sí mismo. Su prótesis no estaba con él, así que no sería capaz de estar sin algo en que apoyarse. "Muy bien, bromea otra vez, ven a desatarme, Jack."

El silencio sonó ruidosamente. Tragando saliva, Hipo intentó ver si podía resbalar sus manos fuera de la unión, pero no sirvió de nada. Estaba solo, frío y atado. No iba a ser un buen resultado si las cosas empezaron así. Suspirando, volvió a intentarlo, el miedo agarrando su voz. "Jack, por favor, ¿qué está pasando?"

"Me temo que Jack no podía unirse a nosotros", dijo una voz, con el acento de Australia. Hipo recordaba de cuando los guardianes les habían gritado a ellos. Era el conejo, y su nombre es Bunnymund lo sacó de lo que podía recordar. "No después de la última reunión."

De repente, las luces cegaron a Hipo momentáneamente. Él entrecerró los ojos al ver a los guardianes delante de él, pero la habitación no estaba en el taller. Era otra habitación, cubierta de polvo y telarañas. Norte miró a su alrededor y, tomando nota de la mirada del chico. "Lo siento por el desastre. No he utilizado esta habitación."

"¿Dónde estoy?" Hipo sintió un sudor romperse en su frente mientras todos los ojos estaban puestos en él. "¿Dónde está Jack? ¿está bien? ¿Ustedes lo lastimaron?" Tenía que encontrar a Jack, para asegurarse de que estaba bien.

"Esta perfectamente seguro, no te preocupes. Sandy está cuidandolo en estos momentos." Tooth hizo un movimiento que parecía que iba a consolarlo, pero se detuvo, volando lejos de él. "Nosotros nunca le haríamos daño a Jack," dijo con severidad. "Y es por eso que te trajimos aquí. Así que podemos salvar a Jack."

"¡Ustedes necesitan parar esto!" Hipo gritó, sacudiendo la cabeza. "¡No tienen idea de lo mucho que realmente le están haciendo daño!" Dobló por lo que su cabeza casi tocaba el suelo, con las manos jugueteando. "¡Siguen diciendo que están tratando de ayudarlo, pero no tienen idea de lo mucho que ustedes se contradicen a sí mismos!"

"¿Crees que nos gusta verlo herido?" Bunnymund gruñó, cerrando un puño en la ira. "Sólo estamos tratando de proteger a nuestra compañero pero no podemos verlo."

"¡Lo conozco mejor que todos ustedes! ¡No pueden llevarme lejos y esperar ir junto con él." Hipo se enderezó, mirando a ellos. "Yo sé cómo se siente estar solo y perder algo que amas. Los dos sabemos lo que se siente el estar roto."

"Hipo", dijo Norte con calma. "¿Sabes como ha estado el clima el mes pasado?"

"¿Cambiando el tema?" El joven se burló, su ira en aumento. "¿Cómo táctica?."

"El clima se ha estado calentando en casi todo el mundo." Tooth frunció el ceño, sin querer entrar en una pelea. "Jack puede moderar la nieve desde él, pero no es tan fuerte como si en realidad estuviese allí. Él tiene que alejarse de ti. Estás haciéndole daño, Hipo".

"Estás mintiendo", le espetó. "¡Se conoce como calentamiento global! ¡Búscalo!" Todo el mundo lo miró como si fuera un niño, sin comprender la situación del adulto. "Yo nunca le haría daño."

"Bueno, entonces estás haciéndole daño sin querer." Bunnymund murmuró. Hipo con ganas de llorar, pero él sólo se mordió el labio, tratando de contener el dolor. "No podemos detener a Jack por andar contigo, pero podemos detenerte por andar Jack."

"¿De qué estás-"

Se hicieron a un lado, dejando al descubierto una máquina grande, casi bestial. Una pequeña silla se sentó delante, correas a través de ella para sujetar a el que estaba sentado en él. Aparecía un casco justo encima conectado a la máquina, y por lo que parece, no era bueno. Hipo tragó, su corazón golpeando contra sus costillas.

"Esto no va a doler Hipo, así que no te preocupes." Tooth dio una pequeña sonrisa, pero se quedó corto, con la cara alejándose cuando Hipo dejó escapar un grito enorme. "Nunca se ha usado desde que era sólo para emergencias como esta. Esta es la primera vez que esto ha sucedido realmente. Sólo va a borrar tu creencia en Jack. Nada más."

"Entonces, ¿qué pasa con mis recuerdos con él?" Gritó, arremetiendo con los pies Norte lo recogió por la parte de atrás de la camisa. "No puedes hacerme esto,¡Jack todavía recordará! Él encontrará una manera de hacer que me acuerdo!"

"Nos aseguraremos de que hablar con él." Bunnymund dijo mientras esperaba junto a la silla. Norte llevó a Hipo, ni siquiera pestañeó mientras el chico le dio una patada con su pie bueno.

"Relajate", suspiró Norte. "Vas a ser normal otra vez. No te preocupes."

Hey chico dragón.

Hipo estaba temblando violentamente su garganta en carne viva cuando empezó a gritar, más fuerte de lo que nunca había gritado antes. "¡Jack! ¡Jack te necesito! Por favor, ¡no me dejes!"

Supongo que eres ... diferente

"Hipo, deja de luchar, esto es para la seguridad de ambos." Tooth flotaba alrededor de la silla mientras el niño luchaba contra el gran hombre y el conejo le amarraba.

"¡Jack!,¡ Por favor!" Su garganta le dolía pero él seguía gritando. Quería ser fuerte, pero las lágrimas se formaron de todos modos.

Normal está sobrevalorado. Me gustas tal como eres ahora. No debes cambiar lo que eres.

"Pon la cabeza en el casco," Bunnymund dijo como si fuera una conversación normal. Bajaron y Hipo sacudió violentamente la cabeza, esperando que algo los detendría.

"Por favor, por favor, Jack." Finalmente se calmó, el casco atado a. Las lágrimas corrían por su rostro y se maldijo por ser tan débil. "Jack", susurró, "Te amo." Norte dio la señal a Tooth para encenderlo y ella asintió con la cabeza, va hacia donde hay varios botones y palancas. Se retorció las perillas y sacó las cosas, la máquina de ruidos vivió.

"Le dije que nunca dejaría que te toquen y pienso en mantener esa promesa."

Tooth dio una última mirada por encima del hombro antes de que ella tomara la última palanca. Todos los guardianes estaban en silencio, una máscara de luto para cada uno mientras ella tiró de él. La máquina se movió y hacía ruidos y Hipo sólo inclinó la cabeza, hablando en voz baja con el aire. "Mentiste."

Hubo un destello de luz y de repente todo estaba envuelto en la oscuridad cuando Hipo cayó inconsciente.

* * *

**Trataré de subir otros el día de hoy :D si mami no me toma de su chacha personal T-T**


	15. Chapter 14

**Hola de nuevo :D... Tengo malas noticias... Me mudo a China así quetardaré un año en publicar el siguiente chapter :c.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**JAJAJAJAJA no es cierto xDD. No me odien D:**

* * *

Jack abrió los ojos lentamente, una sonrisa en su rostro. El sol estaba saliendo y llenando la habitación con un brillo de color naranja suave. Hipo estaba a su lado, murmurando algo antes de que sus ojos se abrieron. Jack dejó escapar una risa suave, mirando al chico solo parpadeo. "Buenos días, solecito", dijo.

Hipo sólo bostezó sentado para estirar los brazos por encima de su cabeza. Jack se limitó a mirarlo, sentándose también. "¿Se trata de que yo esté en la cama otra vez, porque esta vez no dijiste nada?" Se estiró, así, amando la manera fresca que se sentía. No había dormido así en un tiempo.

El pequeño vikingo terminó poniéndose su prótesis y se paró, consiguió la ropa de todo el lugar. Jack frunció el ceño ahora, preguntándose que hizo mal esta vez. Él persiguió al muchacho, no queriendo ser ignorado después de que él era capaz de confesar algo a él. "Hipo, ¿hay algo malo?" Extendió la mano para agarrar el brazo del chico, pero sus dedos se pasaron a través de él.

Jack se tambaleó hacia atrás, el horror llenaba su pecho. "H-Hipo", dijo en voz alta. Cuando el niño no se volvió, corrió hacia adelante, tratando de sostener en sus brazos. Pasó a través de él de nuevo, ni siquiera una mirada o una emoción de Hipo en absoluto. "Oh, oh, no. Por favor, no." Jack empezó a temblar, agarrando su pelo y jalandolo. "Hipo" Gritó.

Nada.

"Ahora no. Cualquier cosa menos esto," susurró. Sus ojos ardían y se volvieron a Chimuelo que lo miraba, la tristeza llenando los ojos de ambos. Chimuelo todavía podía verlo aunque Hipo no podía, los animales siempre fueron más hipersensibles a este tipo de cosas. "Chimuelo, ¿qué está pasando?" Le preguntó porque no había nadie más que escuchara a Jack en este momento.

El perro sólo se quejó, de pie y va hacia él. Puede que no le guste Jack, pero entendió que era importante para Hipo. Él acarició su mano, sus grandes ojos verdes se clavaron en los suyos.

"Chimuelo, ¿qué estás mirando?" Hipo negó con la cabeza mientras miraba a su perro. Jack dejó escapar un irregular, llanto de dolor, cerrando los ojos mientras las siguientes palabras lo golpearon. Su corazón se hizo añicos y lo astilló hasta que no pudo soportar el dolor más. "Chimuelo, vamos, no hay nada allí."

Hipo suspiró por lo que parece ser la millonésima vez. Se había despertado de su sueño, plagado de pesadillas, pero era casi como si nunca hubiera despertado. Había una oscuridad que le nublaba la mente y cada vez que pensaba en ello, la nube crecía. Su pecho también se sentía pesado, pero él simplemente asumió que era el tiempo. Había conseguido un resfrío de repente.

"Estoy demasiado cansado para hacer frente a esto", murmuró para sí mismo. Ni siquiera tenía ganas de leer, que era una señal de que algo estaba definitivamente mal. Se estremeció cuando otro frío viento comenzó a soplar. El tiempo parecía muy diferente de lo que había sido, pero tal vez era sólo su imaginación.

Jack había estado mirando por encima de él, mordiéndose las uñas de las manos, paseándose alrededor. No sabía qué hacer. Estaba muy sorprendido de que repentinamente Hipo le había olvidado. Mientras miraba a Hipo le recordó cómo se habían conocido y él voló frenéticamente en busca de papel y un lápiz.

Un turista llevaba una libreta e hizo un fuerte viento que la sopló fuera de su alcance y la tomó. Se echó a reír, encontró algo de esperanza. Recorrió las instalaciones, en la búsqueda de una vieja pluma que se las arregló para conseguir. Volviendo con Hipo sonrió, sintiendo como si pudiera arreglar las cosas de nuevo.

Hipo. Fue sólo su nombre, pero Jack estaba poniendo toda su esperanza en ella. Dejó caer la nota directamente sobre el libro que el niño estaba leyendo. Lo levantó, mirando a su alrededor con una mirada amarga.

Hipo miró a su nombre sin comprender, algo se agitaba en el fondo de su mente, pero de repente la tomó la oscuridad. Arrugó la hoja de papel y lo arrojó a un lado. Jack intentó no gritar y lo intentó de nuevo, la pluma casi se rompe a través del papel que estaba escribiendo con tanta fuerza.

Hipo, soy yo Jack. ¿Te acuerdas?

Otra nube en la mente del niño y gruñó, rompiendo rápidamente el papel hacia arriba. Por alguna razón, estaba cada vez más enojado. Dos emociones se estaban incrustando a sí mismo en la cabeza, pero él ni siquiera podía saber lo que eran, se estaba volviendo loco. Él miró el espacio a su alrededor, porque no quería tratar con los niños molestos en el estado en que estaba"Quien quiera que seas, Jack o lo que sea. Vete."

"Hipo, tienes que recordar, vamos." Jack gimió, escribió rápidamente. "Por favor", le susurró en el papel que cayó.

Por favor, recuerda. Por favor.

"Voy a llamar a la policía. No estoy de humor hoy." Hipo se puso de pie, aplastando el papel en sus manos al entrar en el taller, teniendo su libro con él. "Los niños", murmuró en voz baja.

Jack dejó caer el cuaderno y la pluma, enroscándose en sí mismo. El cielo comenzó a oscurecerse, truenos sobre la cabeza. Sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas al igual que la nieve pesada comenzó a caer en picada hacia abajo, una tormenta repentina. Negó, sus dedos clavándose en sus piernas mientras intentaba mantener la compostura. "Hipo, por favor", le gritó a sus brazos.

Pero Hipo se sentó en la tienda, protegido del clima cambiante. Podía oír los truenos golpeando por todo el cielo, casi como el sonido de alguien gritando. Temblando, él agachó la cabeza, preguntándose cuándo la sensación de ausente en su corazón se iba. No se había sentido así desde que perdió a su madre y, aun así, no parecía hacer este mal.

"¿Hipo?" Astrid llama desde fuera, suspiró salió con ella. La nieve bajaba rápido, casi todo estaba cubierto y apenas podía ver a la chica de pie delante de él. "Hipo, tu padre dice que no tenemos que estar en el trabajo ya que el clima es tan malo."

"Entonces, ¿qué se supone que debemos hacer?" Él gritó por encima del estruendo, la oscuridad se arrastra en él de nuevo.

"Creo que sólo tienes que ir a casa. Sólo cierra las puertas y vete, ¡nos vemos cuando el tiempo mejore!" Astrid saludó, corriendo mientras se cepillaba la nieve de los hombros. El tiempo fue sin duda arruinando el negocio, los vikingos dieron un buen gesto a los turistas a salir y llegar a donde estaba a salvo.

Hipo comenzó a recoger todo y cerró todo, asegurándose de que la nieve no llegaría a las armas y las arruinara. Cuando terminó se fue corriendo, con ganas de llegar a casa lo más pronto posible, a pesar de que era sólo un par de metros. Estaba en realidad con una especie de felicidad con la tormenta que había llegado. Con la sensación que tenía no tenía ganas de hacer nada.

No se sentía como si estuviera entero.

Jack terminó su rabieta, desenroscándose el mismo para poder ver el daño que había hecho. La nieve estaba en todas partes, todo lleno de blanco. Él soltó una risa cruel y se frotó los ojos, hinchados y doloridos de tanto llorar. Comenzó a volar, fue a la casa de Hipo. Esperando fuera de la ventana, la agitó hasta que Chimuelo se fijó en él.

El perro gimió y gritó a la ventana, acercándose a ella. Hipo suspiró, siguiéndolo. Lo abrió, mirando sin ver nada. "No hay nada por ahí. ¿Qué te pasa hoy?" Hubo un fuerte viento y Hipo inmediatamente cerró la ventana. El niño se fue a su cama, echándose sobre ella con un gemido.

Se dio la vuelta para que él estuviera boca arriba, con los ojos cerrados. Jack se acercó como si tuviera miedo de que este momento se rompiera. Se sentó cautelosamente junto a Hipo, Chimuelo establecido, sintiendo lástima por el muchacho. El espíritu del invierno estiró lentamente, sus dedos apenas tocando los labios del otro chico. "Hipo, por favor, solo di mi nombre o algo." Ojalá pudiera tocarlo, pero él sabía que sería inútil. Se movió para que se inclinara sobre él, sus labios se flotan. "Voy a encontrar una manera de solucionar este problema."

Hipo dejó escapar un suspiro y abrió los ojos de repente. Jack perdió la forma en que solía mirarlo, la forma en que se inclinaba la cabeza. Echaba de menos el sabor de sus labios y la sensación de su piel. "Hipo, voy a arreglar lo de nosotros. Lo juro." Él se enderezó, dándose cuenta de que tendría que hablar con la gente que era muy probablemente responsable de esto. Sabía que eran ellos. No había nadie más. De pie miró a Chimuelo, su cayado en su agarre. "Chimuelo, vigílalo bien hasta que yo vuelva."

El perro se sentó como si respondiera. Jack llamó a los vientos de invierno y se sonó la ventana de par en par, las ventanas frotandose con gran fuerza. Él voló a la velocidad máxima que podía alcanzar, porque no quería perder el tiempo.

Hipo se apresuró a cerrar las ventanas. Las enganchó rápidamente mientras caía al suelo, moviendo la cabeza. "¿Qué fue eso?" Pregunto a nadie.

* * *

**Ahi esta :D trataré de subir el tercero de hoy.**


	16. Chapter 15

**Realmente me encanto este chapter *-* perdon por la tardanza del anterior a este... Pero fui a comer y luego vi TMNT *-*. Disfrutenlo.**

* * *

Jack había viajado casi un día para llegar al lugar de Norte, sin aliento y lleno de ira. Él entró a través de las puertas, no había yetis para detenerlo desde que venía ahora en voz alta a entrar. Él miró a lo que se movía, esperando hasta que recuperó el aliento antes de que él comenzara a acechar el lugar. Norte salía de su habitación, la lista de nombres en la mano cuando Jack levantó su bastón, disparando hielo a el gran hombre.

Por ser tan grande como él, Norte esquivó el ataque con facilidad. Yetis vinieron corriendo hacia Jack, aplastándolo abajo y asegurando de que no podía disparar más. Tomaron a su cayado fuera de él, viendo como se deslizó por el suelo. "¡Norte! ¿Qué has hecho con él?" Continuó pateando, sintiendo su pie pegó contra la quijada de alguien.

"Hemos hecho lo que teníamos que hacer" el gran hombre respondió rotundamente. "Liberenlo. Vamos, vamos." Hizo un gesto a su desplazamiento, y cuando lo hicieron se limitó a Jack."Lo sentimos Jack, pero ... tenía que suceder."

"¡No tenias que hacer nada!" Él gritó, poniéndose de pie una vez más por lo que fue cara a cara con Norte. "¿Lo lastimaron? Porque juro por la luna que voy a lastimar a alguien si lo hicieron."

Norte sólo suspiró, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Él está a salvo." Jack retrocedió un poco, pero siguió gruñido, mostrando los dientes casi como un animal. "Jack, escucha. Era lo mejor."

"Mentirosos. Cada uno de ustedes. Todos ustedes son unos mentirosos". Jack movió su brazo alrededor de la habitación. Estaba temblando con tanta ira cruda que no podía controlarlo. Corrió hacia la cosa más cercana, un poste, y comenzó a golpearlo. No sentía dolor, pero el poste se estaba convirtiendo en hielo frío, astillado y el agrietamiento lo convertía en quebradizo. Con el tiempo, se rompió, dejando a Jack cansado y molesto. "Lo quiero de vuelta en la forma en que estaba. Tráelo de vuelta."

"Necesitamos una reunión. Llamaré a los otros guardianes. Espera." Norte señaló una silla, con el rostro serio. Jack se burló de él y se dejó caer en la silla después de recoger a su cayado, cruzándose de brazos mientras esperaba. El hombre grande se fue a otra habitación, los yetis mantenían un ojo en Jack mientras él estaba sentado allí.

Su mente no dejaba de ir a Hipo y preguntándose si estaba bien. Si se sentía solo o si estaba durmiendo. No sabía qué es lo que estaba haciendo sentado allí, destellos de las caras de Hipo van delante de sus ojos. Sus pucheros. Sus sonrisas. Sus ojos cuando dice algo lindo. Jack se frotó la cara con las palmas de las manos, jurando que encontraría una manera de conseguir su Hipo devuelta. Ya sea que tarde una eternidad o no.

La nube sigue creciendo en la mente de Hipo que esta sin trabajo, diciendo que no se sentía bien. Estoico le permitió quedarse en casa, al ver que el chico había estado mirando hacia abajo en los últimos días. Él se fue a trabajar, dando a su hijo un último chequeo antes de dejarlo.

Chimuelo quedó junto a su amo, yendo a donde sea que fuese Hipo en la casa. Hipo eventualmente terminó en la cama, mirando al techo por lo que pareció una eternidad. Chimuelo yacía junto a él, la cabeza a la derecha en la parte superior de la mano. El perro no había visto a Jack y sabía que algo andaba mal. Se quedaron así, su respiración era el único ruido en la habitación.

Hipo cerró los ojos, sintiendo una nueva ola de oscuridad que lo envuelve. Suspiró, dejando que pase sobre él, haciéndose cargo de su mente mientras yacía allí. La sensación no se iba, no importaba lo duro que trató de olvidarse de él. Había algo en él que azotaba, pero no podía entender lo que era. Algo estaba abriendo paso en su corazón, corroía y no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto.

En su lugar, optó por dejar que le alcance. Llenándolo con un anhelo por algo que ni siquiera sabía lo que quería. Tal vez iba a volver a él mismo si lo dejaba pasar. Así que eso es lo que hizo. Se instaló, en espera de que el dolor cesara, y para que la luz volviera.

Cuando se reunieron todos los guardianes, se trasladaron a una habitación más apartada, lejos de los yetis y elfos. Todos estaban en silencio, cada uno mirando a Jack cuando podían y sólo les devolvía la mirada. No estaba de humor para su compasión. No quería que lo miraran hacia abajo. Cuando finalmente se cerraron las puertas, Jack se volvió hacia ellos, su voz baja y casi amenazador. "¿Alguien quiere decirme por qué hizo lo que fuera para conseguir que Hipo saliera de su forma de ser?"

"Jack era-"

"¡Y dejen de decir que era por mi propio bien!" Le espetó a Tooth que se quedó sin aliento ante su tono. "Todos sabemos que es una mentira." Él desvió la mirada hacia Bunnymund. "¿Lo lastimaron?"

"Amigo, no le hicimos daño." Trató de explicar, pero Jack levantó una mano. El conejo grande se limitó a sacudir la cabeza y dio un paso atrás.

Jack miró a Sandy quien dio una mirada culpable, sus ojos fundidos en el suelo. "No puedo creer que estabas en esto también Sandy. Fuiste el que me mantuvo dormido mientras estos", se contuvo un insulto ", los chicos se fueron y se llevaron a Hipo". La mirada de Sandy más profunda y el guardián del invierno se burlaba. "Pensé que eras mejor que eso."

"Hizo lo que le dije," Norte interrumpió. Su voz era fuerte y dominante, pero Jack no dio marcha atrás.

"Dime lo que hiciste con él y cómo solucionarlo. No quiero esperar más." Sus ojos azules eran duros y afilados.

"No hay manera de revertirlo. Esta es la única vez que hemos tenido que hacer algo como esto." Tooth explicó en voz baja, con miedo de Jack levantando su voz de nuevo. No era como él. Cuando el muchacho dio una mirada de dolor, continuó. "Esta es la primera vez que hemos tenido que lidiar con una situación como esta. Te estabas enamorando de un humano, Jack. Teníamos que parar."

Jack se sonrojó ante la mención del amor, pero sabía que era verdad. Se había enamorado de Hipo y había caído duro. "Nosotros sólo hicimos lo que teníamos que hacer", añadió Bunnymund.

"Entonces, ¿qué tiene de malo enamorarse de un ser humano?" Jack finalmente se calmó, cansado y agotado. Él sólo quería a Hipo devuelta, no pelear. "Pensé que el amor era algo bueno."

"Es ... pero ... los guardianes," Tooth buscó la palabra adecuada, "son excluidos de el." Jack le dio una mirada confusa por lo que ella suspiró y miró a Sandy, que se encogió de hombros. "Lo que quiero decir es que podemos amar a los niños y protegerlos, pero en realidad enamorarse de alguien es ... algo inaudito."

"¿Por qué es tan insólito? ¿Qué pasa con la caída en el amor?" Jack apretó el puente de la nariz, sintiendo golpeando su cabeza. Necesitaba a Hipo devuelta.

"Jack, cuando un guardián se enamora, algo dentro cambia." Bunnymund dijo con un tono inusualmente suave. "Ellos no tienen la libertad de ir a donde quiera que quieran, están obligados por esa persona de repente y ellos-" Se interrumpió, sin saber si podía decirlo.

"¿Ellos qué?" Jack dio un paso adelante, la curiosidad lo carcomía.

"Jack," Tooth susurró, "se convierten en humanos." La sala se llenó de silencio mientras las piernas de Jack apenas lo podían sostener. Por eso Astrid podía verlo. Se estaba convirtiendo en humano al enamorarse de Hipo. Su calor era porque Hipo había despertado algo dentro de él y le estaba cambiando.

"Q-¿Qué sucede cuando se vuelven humanos?" Jack preguntó aturdido, apoyado contra la pared más cercana.

"No sabemos", Norte cruzó de brazos. "Nunca sucedió antes." Sandy frunció los labios y juntó las manos delante de él, una cara triste flotando por encima de su cabeza.

"¿Así que se llevaron su fe en mí, para mantener un Guardian?" Jack se puso de nuevo, un nuevo burbujee de repentina ira bajo su piel. "A la fuerza quitaron algo en lo que él creía en sin preguntarme cómo me sentía al respecto. ¿Qué pasa si yo quería ser humano?" Bunnymund hizo una mueca y Tooth jadeó, apretando una mano contra su pecho emplumado. "¿Qué pasa si yo quería estar con él?"

"No se podía pensar seriamente en ser humano", Bunnymund preguntó con amargura. "Eres un Guardian, ¿qué pasa con tu deber con los niños?"

"Da igual. Como si cualquiera de ellos creyeran en mí de todos modos" Jack puso los ojos.

Tooth miró entristecido. "Entonces, ¿qué pasa con Jamie y sus amigos?. Ellos creen en ti." Jack frunció el ceño, consciente de que estaba atrapado. "Es por eso que te salvamos. Todas las personas que creen en ti te necesitan."

"¿Me salvaron?" Jack repite sin emociones. "¿Por qué no puede Hipo creer en mí, por lo menos un poco? Creía en mí y me necesita." Los guardianes simplemente miraron hacia otro lado. "¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para hacerle creer de nuevo? ¿Cualquier cosa?"

"Es mejor simplemente dejarlo", suspiró Bunnymund. "Él va a seguir adelante en la vida y tu también."

"¿Qué pasa si no quiero dejarlo pasar? ¿Y si él me necesita como dijiste?." Jack estaba cada vez más cansado. Lo único que quería era estar con Hipo. "¿Por qué no puedo simplemente estar con él y ver qué pasa? Podría ser como una prueba." Él sonrió, pero cayó rápidamente cuando nadie parecía responder. "No puedo volver con él ¿verdad?" Se preguntó en voz baja, con lágrimas llenando sus ojos. "¿Él realmente no me recuerda?"

"Es mejor que se quede aquí", dijo Norte tranquilamente, caminando hacia él. Él se llevó una gran mano en el hombro del chico, pero él no se movió. "Quédate y descansa."

"Jack, escucha a Norte. Realmente debes mantenerte alejado de la gente en este momento, tal vez conseguir reajustarte y luego puedes volver a hacer nieve y la diversión." Tooth se cernía sobre él, esperando que mostrara algún signo de emoción. "Jack, cariño, por favor, comprende que sólo queríamos asegurarnos de que estabas a salvo."

"Quién sabe lo que hubiera pasado después de que cumplió humano. Podrías haber muerto o el mundo con más de calor. Compañero, es lo mejor. Para ustedes dos," explicó Bunnymund. Sandy se acercó al grupo creando una pequeña sonrisa de arena para Jack que parpadeó.

"Me quedaré aquí y descansaré", murmuró distraídamente. "¿A dónde voy?" Su voz estaba desprovista de emoción, las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas para golpear el suelo. "Ya no sirve de nada", se atragantó un poco.

"Voy a hacer una habitación para ti," dijo Norte. Sandy palmeó la mano de Jack cuando el gran hombre empezó a irse. El hombre pequeño, de oro no podía dejar de sentirse horrible por el niño. Después de haber quitado algo que él tanto amaba y arrancarlo de él, por no mencionar que era la segunda vez.

"Jack, lo sentimos. Te queremos," Tooth le alisó el pelo. Se la quitó de encima, va a la pared. Se desliza hacia abajo y encrespado de rodillas a su pecho, tirando su capucha para que no tenga que mirarlos. "Jack, por favor, no seas así."

"Estoy bien, de verdad." Él dijo, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de sus piernas. "Ustedes ... ¿Puedo estar sola por un momento?" Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y se fueron.

Jack esperó hasta que oyó las puertas se cerrarse y se puso a llorar, todo su cuerpo temblaba y temblaba el de ellos. Dejó escapar el mayor grito que pudo, sintiendo su garganta quemar de dolor, pero no se detuvo hasta que sintió que se ahogaba. "Estoy tan triste, Hipo," él continuó gritando. "Siento haberte decepcionado. Lo siento. Lo siento. Lo siento", repitió hasta que el mantra se ha quedado atascado en la cabeza. "Lo siento", susurró, con el tiempo sin aliento. "Lo siento mucho, Hipo".

Finalmente se calmó, sentado completamente inmóvil, preguntándose cuánto tiempo tomaría antes de que se rompiera en pedazos. Recogió lo que quedaba de su voz, levantando la cabeza. "Te amo."

* * *

**Mañana subiré mas n.n y los dejare con la intriga MUAJAJAJA.**

**PREGUNTA PARA LOS LECTORES (favor de responder en los reviews) : ¿Qué se siente enamorarse? (Yo jamas me he enamorado, así que no se de esas cosas T-T).**


	17. Chapter 16

**¡HOLAAAAAAAA! Me levante con mucha energía y espero subir unos 5 o todos los chapters restantes el día de hoy :D. Recomendacion para leerlo (lo descubrí por accidente)... Al leer las dos primeras partes escuchen esta cancion: watch?v=lrF814OnFQ4 y la tercera (ultima parte) con esta: watch?v=0g9poWKKpbU**

**Disfrutenlo :D**

* * *

Había pasado cerca de una semana y Hipo todavía no había ido a trabajar. Tenía ganas de hacer nada y eso fue exactamente lo que hizo. Estoico intentó hacerle salir y hacer algo, pero el muchacho se negó, permaneciendo en la cama para dormir o mirar el techo. Incluso comer se había convertido en una molestia para ellos, Hipo sólo empujó su comida alrededor, apenas tomaba un bocado antes de salir de la mesa rápidamente. Chimuelo se quedó a su lado, sin dejar de acompañar al niño.

Finalmente Estoico comió suficiente, antes de ir a trabajar fue a ver a Hipo, lo encontró exactamente donde él pensaba que estaría. Acostado sobre su espalda y la mirada perdida en el techo. "Hijo, ¿Está todo bien? Todo el mundo ha estado preocupado por ti." Estaba muy preocupado por su hijo. La única vez que había sido así fue cuando su madre murió, pero esto era grave en comparación con eso.

"Estoy bien, cansado," dijo Hipo ausente.

"Has estado diciendo esa excusa por los últimos tres días, estoy bastante seguro de que no estás cansado, Hipo. ¿Qué te pasa?" Estoico estaba constantemente preocupado por su hijo, incluso antes de su repentina depresión. Él era la única familia que le quedaba y quería protegerlo.

"Nada. En serio, estoy cansado." Hipo rodó sobre su costado lejos de su padre, tirando de las mantas cerca de la cabeza.

Estoico alzó la voz, la sala vibró del ruido. "Hipo Horrendo Abadejo III, tú me dirás lo que está mal en este momento." Chimuelo levantó un poco la cabeza, sintiendo lástima por el gran hombre. Cuando su hijo no respondió él dio un fuerte grito y sacudió la cabeza. "¿Por qué no puedes decirme qué está mal?"

Hipo se incorporó lentamente, mirando a su padre con ojos vacíos. Su cuerpo parecía aún más pequeño de lo que había sido y tenía círculos oscuros bajo los ojos. "¿No crees que yo te diría que algo está mal?" Preguntó, su voz rasposa. "Me encantaría, ¡pero ni siquiera sé lo que me pasa!"

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Estoico se sorprendió por el tono y las palabras del muchacho.

"No sé lo que me pasa. Simplemente se siente como ..." Hipo se pasó una mano por el pelo, encogiéndose de hombros. "Como algo importante que me hace falta." No podía decirlo de otra manera. Se sentía como si hubiera un agujero en su corazón y no importaba lo que él hiciera no podía arreglarlo.

"Bueno," Estoico miró a su alrededor, "¿donde lo perdiste?"

Hipo sacudió la cabeza con violencia. "No, no es un objeto. Es como si hubiera algo aquí, pero lo perdí y ahora me parece que no puedo recordar lo que es o por qué estaba aquí y esta horrible sensación sólo se apodera de mí." Dijo sin respirar, sus manos se lanzaron en el aire mientras hablaba. "No puedo dejar de pensar en él, pero no tengo ni idea de lo que estoy pensando."

Su padre lo miró por un momento, tratando de comprender lo que estaba diciendo. "Entonces, ¿Has perdido algo", Hipo asintió, "pero no tienes ni idea de lo que es o por qué?" Él asintió con la cabeza y Estoico suspiró, pasándose una mano por la barba. "Tal vez deberíamos llevarte a ver a un médico", murmuró.

Su hijo lo miró. "No estoy loco", le espetó.

"Nunca dije que lo estuvieras. Sólo quiero asegurarme de que estás bien." Estoico siempre estaba preocupado de que el trauma de perder a su madre le afectaría con el tiempo. "Tengo que ir a trabajar, pero sólo asegúrate de descansar y tratar de animarte." Él sonrió, pero Hipo le regreso la sonrisa y se alejó. "Ya sabes dónde estoy si me necesitas. Si algo te pasa, y me refiero a cualquier cosa, me llamas o me buscas."

"Nada va a suceder", dijo Hipo rotundamente. Él sabía lo que su padre estaba pensando, pero no estaba TAN deprimido. "Estoy bien."

Estoico asintió con la cabeza, pero no parecía que él le creyera. Se fue hacia la puerta, dando a Hipo una última mirada, mucho antes de salir. Hipo simplemente esperó hasta que oyó los pasos pesados de su padre que se desvanecen antes de acostarse de nuevo y acurrucarse. No quería que la gente se preocupara por él, aun cuando él era pequeño. Claro que era pequeño y débil, pero eso no quería decir que no podía cuidar de sí mismo.

Una ola de oscuridad se apoderó de él y se acurrucó más profundamente en las cubiertas, ocultando su rostro del sol cuando resplandeció en su ventana.

* * *

Jack suspiró, sentándose en su cama improvisada que Norte había creado para él. Se frotó la cara con la mano, tratando de aclarar su mente. Tenía otra pesadilla, pero esta vez no era su hermana ahogándose, fue Hipo. Jack trató de salvarlo, pero ya no creía, no había nada que pudiera hacer. Fue terrible y se repetía cada vez que el Guardian trataba de ir a dormir.

Miró a la mesa en el medio de la habitación, las bandejas de galletas (medio comidas por los elfos) y vasos de leche que se estaban pudriendo en esa superficie. Él no había tocado ningún alimento desde que decidió quedarse, buscando algo que hacer. Más bien, se quedó en su habitación y trató de dejar de pensar en el pequeño vikingo, pero no pudo. Hay cosas que simplemente se presentan por sí mismos en la cabeza.

Norte entró de un fuerte golpe, sin esperar que el niño respondiera. "Tienes visitas", anunció. Jack lo miró sin comprender, por un momento una pequeña esperanza revoloteó a través de sus ojos, pero entonces recordó que no había manera posible. Tooth apareció detrás del gran hombre, apresurando su camino hacia la habitación. "Los dejaré solos."

Tooth fue a abrazar a Jack, pero él se apartó, todavía no confiaba en ellos. Parecía herido mientras se alejaba a vagar por la habitación. "Jack, ¿cómo han sido las cosas aquí? ¿Es lo suficientemente agradable para ti?" Trató de ser amable, esperando que eventualmente volveria a ser el mismo.

"No quiero hablar de eso", murmuró. La gran ventana de su habitación daba a la gran tierra que rodea el taller, lleno de nieve reluciente y cielos brillantes. "Sólo quiero estar solo en este momento."

"Jack, queremos que seas feliz, de verdad, lo hacemos." Ella se fue detrás de él mientras miraba por la ventana, colocando una mano sobre su hombro.

"Entonces, ¿por qué me lo quitaron?" La voz de Jack era suave, sus ojos secos, ya que se quedó sin lágrimas. "Era lo que realmente me hizo feliz."

Tooth suspiró, dejando caer su mano. "Estábamos haciendo lo que teníamos que hacer. Ya lo sabes." Ella deseó que el pudiera ver la forma en que lo hicieron. "Fue nuestro trabajo."

"¿Y quién les dijo eso?" Jack se burló, pero luego se quedó en silencio sabiendo muy bien que lo hicieron. Miró por la ventana y hacia el cielo, viendo el reparto claro de la luna sobre el azul cielo. "Él les dijo que lo hicieran, ¿no es así?"

"Tenemos que escucharlo a él, Jack. Él te hizo lo que eres", miró hacia el suelo. "Él te hizo Guardian por una razón."

"Él me quito a mi hermana y mi familia", Jack gruñó, "y ahora él me quitó a alguien que-" Se detuvo, con las manos temblando.

Amaba.

"Entiendo que te sientas mal, Jack, pero ... era lo mejor." Tooth revoloteó hacia la puerta, agarrando el mango. "Voy a salir, pero por favor, sólo piensa en cómo te salvó."

Jack gritó cuando la puerta se cerró. Echó hacia atrás el brazo y golpeó la ventana lo más fuerte que pudo. El cristal vibraba y se agrietó un poco, pero se refuerza porque, después de todo, esto era el taller de Santa. El espíritu del invierno sacudió su mano, mirando a la cinta agrietada en la ventana, los nudillos sangrando ligeramente.

* * *

Era casi mediodía e Hipo decidió que debía al menos intentar algo para que su padre deje de preocuparse. Se las arregló para salir de la cama y meterse en la ducha, sentado bajo el agua, ya que creó un golpeteo rítmico sobre su espalda. Posteriormente, se vistió y se fue a su habitación, mirando a su alrededor para algo bueno en lo que, al menos, ocupara su tiempo.

La lectura era realmente la única opción que se le ocurrió. Él hojeó los libros, no encontró uno que considerara conveniente. Había un libro que siempre leía cuando estaba triste, era su favorito, su madre solía leérselo a él cuando era más joven. Buscó en pilas y finalmente lo encontró, escondido debajo de su cama.

Sopló la leve capa de polvo de la cubierta y sonrió ligeramente. Cómo entrenar a tu dragón. El libro parecía más grueso de lo que recordaba y lo abrió, encontrando trozos de papel metidos en diferentes partes del libro. No se acordaba de tomar notas o escribir cualquier cosa cuando él los sacó, encontrando mucho.

Chimuelo observaba desde la cama, con los ojos fijos en cada uno de sus movimientos. Hipo cogió una hoja de papel al azar, encontró algo de una escritura casi infantil. Puedes acercarte, no te voy a morder ... A menos que quieras que lo haga. Se sonrojó, sin saber qué hacer con la nota. Pasando por las demás, cogió otra. Sí, eso fue Jamie. No te preocupes, no esta loco. ¿Quién era Jamie?

Hipo, impulsado por la curiosidad, comenzó a leer a través de ellas.

Tengo Titanic en DVD si quieres venir algún día.

¡Hey! Yo sólo hago eso a los que me interesan.

No me van a ver. No me van a escuchar.

Hey chico dragón.

"¿Chico dragón?" Hipo dijo el apodo en voz alta y sintió que algo se agitaba en su mente. Continuó leyendo, encontrando que en realidad estaba sonriendo en algunas de las notas. Dejó la mayor nota para el final, la recogió y la leyó.

"Así que supongo que me pongo hace unos 300 años. Yo estaba patinando en el hielo con mi hermana, la amarías si la conocieras, y ella estaba a punto de caer a través del agua. La salvé y el hombre en la luna me convirtió en un Guardián. Así que en cierto modo me paseé alrededor, esperando que alguien me viera y luego este chico, Pitch, realmente desagradable, quería dominar al mundo. La trama del malvado villano habitual. Así que los otros Guardianes, Santa (Norte), el hada de los dientes, Sandman (meme) y el conejo de Pascua (no es muy lindo) me llamaron y me uní a su equipo con el fin de derrotar a Pitch. Entonces conocí a Jamie y sus amigos a través de todo el asunto y luego terminé aquí. Eso probablemente no tiene sentido… pero eso es todo".

Hipo se sintió mareado, con los ojos esforzándose por leer las palabras. Su mente era un caos, la oscuridad, chocando con una luz que comenzaba a crecer. Volvió a leer todas las notas, algo estaba reconstruyendo en sí de nuevo a su paso. Con un dolor de cabeza palpitante, miró a todas las notas juntas, con el corazón revoloteando locamente.

Tal vez no crees lo suficiente suficiente.

El chico apretó los dientes, tratando de luchar contra el dolor en la cabeza mientras leía.

No, como si no creyeras plenamente. Al igual que hay algo dentro de ti que simplemente no quiere hacerlo en realidad. Estás negando en el fondo, en algún lugar.

Sus ojos se humedecieron, la apertura de la oscuridad que había mantenido cautivo algo. Clavó las uñas en las palmas de sus manos, su respiración inestable. Era como una tormenta que estaba limpiando en su cuerpo, una violenta tormenta y perjudicial.

No quieres que sea verdad, porque entonces es posible que te sientas mal si algo no sale bien.

Temblando miró por la ventana, el sol se capturó en su rostro. Se secó los ojos, encontrando que había empezado a llorar, aunque nunca se había dado cuenta. La tormenta finalmente se había despejado y ya no se sentía ahogado en la oscuridad, con la luz en él, y las notas a su alrededor, levantó la cabeza, con los ojos brillantes. Todo había regresado dentro de su mente.

Las notas.

Los besos.

Los Guardianes.

El chico.

Hipo agarró la nota más larga, doblándola hasta ponerla en el bolsillo. Quería mantenerla a salvo dondequiera que fuera, porque ahora tenía que encontrar a alguien. Miró a Chimuelo que movió la cola y se sentó, al parecer su amo parecía estar sintiéndose mejor. El muchacho se acercó a la ventana, mirando hacia el pueblo, una pequeña sonrisa triste sobre sus cara. "No te preocupes", le susurró: "Te voy a encontrar a Jack."


	18. Chapter 17

**HOLAAAAAAAA. Gracias por sus reviews que siempre me animan a seguir *-* Los amo tanto 3. Y para leer esta fic escuchen esto: watch?v=-lkPBf1A42M**

* * *

Con todo, al hacer acomodarse en su lugar, Hipo había rebotado alrededor de su habitación con una nueva energía. Ya no se sentía deprimido o ahogado en las nubes oscuras de la mente. Chimuelo lo persiguió, saltando y corriendo mientras ladraba. Los dos estaban prácticamente al tope en el momento que Estoico llegó a casa.

"¡Papá!" Hipo bajó corriendo las escaleras, casi tropezando con sí mismo varias veces. "Papá, ¿cómo estuvo el trabajo?" Le dio una amplia sonrisa y Estoico miró y luego a las escaleras.

"¿Tengo que tomarte una prueba de drogas?" Preguntó lentamente mientras Hipo se rió por primera vez en días. Parecía joven y dulce mientras él seguía sonriendo. "¿Hay alguna otra razón por la que estás tan emocionado?. Cuando te dejé que no parecía que estarías fuera de la cama hoy."

"Nada, acabo de recordar algo que tenía que hacer." Hipo alejó las preocupaciones de su padre, dirigiéndose a subir las escaleras. "Si me necesitas estaré en mi habitación. Sólo quería decir hola antes de ir a dormir." Empezó a ir, pero una mano en su hombro lo detuvo.

"Hijo, ¿estás seguro de que no tomas ninguna droga? Te prometo que no me molestaré silo haces." Estoico se alegró de que se sintiera mejor, pero él sólo quería asegurarse de que estaba feliz por la vía legal. Hipo negó con la cabeza, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Entonces, el gran hombre recordó. Hipo había estado hablando acerca de un chico, que acaba de recordar, que era muy cercano a él. ¿Cómo si no hubiera pensado en eso antes?

"Voy a ir arriba, si necesitas algo ya sabes dónde encontrarme." Hipo se soltó de la mano de su padre y subió las escaleras, cayendo mientras corría. Cuando finalmente estuvo en la parte superior de la escalera le dio a su padre un último hola antes de desaparecer. Estoico se rió y negó con la cabeza, fue a la cocina para hacerse la cena.

* * *

Los guardianes estaban empezando a preocuparse por su amigo. Él no estaba comiendo o durmiendo, sus ojos siempre fundidos por la ventana. Por no mencionar el hecho de que él también golpeó la ventana. Trataron de observarlo, pero todos sabían que no iba a parar esto pronto. Se estaba poniendo cada vez peor por el paso de los días.

"Vamos a tener que hacer algo," Tooth habló a Norte en su visita. Ellos se reunieron para discutir qué hacer con el guardián del invierno. "Puede quedarse aquí, pero si esto sigue así, no va a ser el mismo." Se mordió la punta de las uñas, preguntándose si sus haditas lo estaban haciendo bien sin ella. Ella nunca había estado fuera por mucho tiempo tantas veces.

"Se necesita tiempo", dijo el Norte, con un encogimiento de hombros. "Él lo superará". Sandy le tiró del pantalón y de todos lo miraron. Señaló a la pantalla con un signo de exclamación sobre su cabeza. Todos se volvieron y una luz parpadeaba. Norte volvió la pantalla y todos miraron a la pantalla en silencio. "Esto no es bueno", murmuró.

En la pantalla se veía a Hipo, pasando por las notas Jack había escrito para él. Había pasado por ellas casi cada hora, releyendo y riendo. Se rió mientras leía una, una cálida sonrisa en su rostro. Chimuelo estaba junto a él, oliendo los restos de papeles mientras Hipo siguió riéndose.

"¿Cómo lo recuerda?" Bunnymund gritó a nadie, él se tiró de las orejas enojadizamente. "¡No debería ser capaz de hacer esto! ¿Cómo sucedió esto?" Miró a Sandy, que negó con la cabeza, un signo de interrogación se formaba en su cabeza.

"Es el amor", susurró Tooth. "De alguna manera el afecto de Hipo por Jack superó los efectos de la máquina. No puedo creerlo", murmuró, completamente sorprendida. "Su vínculo es tan fuerte."

"Bueno, ¿qué hacemos ahora? Si Jack se entera de esto va a ir hacia el niño inmediatamente y no puede se le puede borrar su memoria sabiendo que sólo la puede recuperar de nuevo." Bunnymund trató de masajear el dolor de cabeza que se estaba formando.

"Entonces no le decimos." Todos miraron a Norte estaba serio, cruzándose de brazos mientras miraba a Hipo en la pantalla. "No le decimos, no lo sabrá." Él sabía que sólo iba a romper su vínculo con Jack aún más, pero sólo estaba haciendo lo correcto.

"¿Cuánto tiempo durará esto tiene que durar?" Tooth preguntó en voz baja, bajando la cabeza. "¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos que seguir lastimando a Jack con el fin de protegerlo?" Sandy le palmeó la mano, sus ojos dorados conectados con los suyos mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.

"Hasta que se de cuenta de lo que estamos haciendo exactamente eso. Protegerlo". Bunnymund dijo con vehemencia. Tooth miró y frunció el ceño ligeramente.

"Realmente no crees que quiera ser humano, ¿verdad?" La sala quedó en silencio, todo el mundo tratando de encontrar algo más que mirar. "¿Podría realmente amar tanto a ese chico tanto que desearía dejar de ser Guardian para estar con él?" Hizo un gesto a la pantalla, Hipo finalmente recogió las notas.

"Ninguno de nosotros debe decirle." Bunnymund pateó el suelo, porque no quería quedarse más tiempo. "Tengo que irme, Pascua está viniendo pronto." Golpeó su pata contra el suelo y un portal se abrió. Él asintió con la cabeza y saltó, se ha ido con un rayo.

"Por lo tanto, ¿simplemente no le decimos y esperamos lo mejor?" Tooth preguntó y Sandy la miró con tristeza. Se encogió de hombros y miró a Norte, que asintió con la cabeza lentamente. "Realmente me gustaría que las cosas deban ser así. Al verlo en ese estado ... casi me hubiera gustado dejarlo ir."

"Él tiene que calmarse. Estará mejor al poco tiempo." Norte apagó la pantalla con temor al adolescente estaba viendo. "No te preocupes tanto Tooth, que lo entenderá." Él le dedicó una sonrisa pero ella se dio la vuelta, con un suspiro.

"Debo volver también. Hay muchos dientes, ¿sabes?" Salió de la habitación, con la cabeza hacia abajo. Sandy y Norte se miraron el uno al otro, sin saber qué hacer.

"¿Te vas también?" El gran hombre le preguntó, no sorprendió al ver el movimiento de cabeza del Guardian dorado. Luego fue rodeado por la arena dorada y se fue en un segundo. Norte se quedó solo, volviendo a la pantalla a pesar de que estaba en negro. "Lo siento Jack, pero Luna lo dijo." Se alejó y se preguntó si el muchacho había intentado siquiera comer algo en todo el día.

* * *

Hipo estaba inquieto cuando él Se acostó en la cama, al no encontrar una posición cómoda y no hablar de su mente que iba a mil por hora. Chimuelo estaba por sus piernas, tratando de dormir, pero el adolescente se mantiene en movimiento por lo que nunca tuvo la oportunidad de cerrar los ojos. Dejó escapar un gruñido y el joven vikingo se sentó, pasándose una mano por el pelo.

"Lo siento, pero yo no puedo dormir", le susurró rápidamente. Sus ojos verdes se volvieron hacia la ventana, la luna por encima de los árboles. "No puedo dejar de pensar en Jack." Apoyó los codos en las rodillas y la barbilla en las manos. "Me pregunto dónde está y si está bien."

Chimuelo suspiró y se alejó, tratando de dormir. Hipo le dio un codazo de todos modos, quería a alguien para escucharlo. El perro gruñó de nuevo y se levantó de la cama, fue a su esquina. Él se puso con un golpe y, finalmente, cerró los ojos.

"Espero que esté bien", Hipo continuó de todos modos. Bajó los ojos para que él estuviera viendo su cama. "Me pregunto si él está pensando en mí." Después de que él hablara, se sonrojó, cubriéndose la cara con las manos. "Sueno como una niña enamorada", se quejó. Verdaderamente se sentía incluso mejor que eso. Quería que Jack lo abrazara, que le dijera algo estúpido para que pudieran reír, decirle que ... bueno decir que lo amaba.

Quería desesperadamente al Guardian del invierno devuelta. No importa cuántas veces se borrara su memoria, si podría obteniéndola devuelta sabía que Jack siempre estaría cerca. Ahora todo lo que tenía que hacer era esperar a Jack porque él sintió el Guardian no lo habría dejado ir tan fácilmente. Probablemente estaba vagando por la ciudad cercana causando neviscas o una tormenta de nieve.

Todo lo que Hipo tenía que hacer era esperar a Jack.

* * *

**Aww.. Hipo es como una princesa en espera de su príncipe *-* o al menos asi lo veo yo... No me juzgen D: ;-;**


	19. Chapter 18

**Hola de nuevo :D creo que este es el ultimo de hoy:c Tratare de subir otro si puedo. No encontré una canción que le quedara bien a este chapter... SON MUCHAS EMOCIONES ENCONTRADAS. **

* * *

Cuatro días. Cuatro días desde que Hipo recuerda y Jack todavía no había aparecido. Él volvió a su trabajo y esperó por algo, hasta el más mínimo viento le daba esperanza. Se quedaba hasta tarde, esperando por la ventana para la llegada del Guardian, preguntándose si estaba sólo ocupado en otro lugar. Todo el mundo estaba contento de ver al pequeño niño sentirse mejor, pero ahora sólo se veía ansioso.

Estoico sabía que tenía algo que ver con el chico con el que estaba saliendo. No quería entrometerse más y dejó a su hijo en paz mientras se paseaba frenéticamente alrededor de la habitación. Llamó a la puerta, para asegurarse de que estaba bien y lo encontró acurrucado junto a la ventana, con los ojos fundidos lejos. "¿Hipo?" Llamó y el hijo levantó la cabeza lentamente, sin querer alejarse de la ventana.

"¿Sí?" Se frotó los ojos con cansancio.

Estoico, por un momento, fue lanzado en el pasado. Cuando Hipo se quedaba hasta tarde con su madre leyéndole historias. Sintió un dolor en el pecho, pero sonrió de todos modos. "Sólo me aseguro de que vas a ir a la cama pronto. Tienes trabajo mañana." Él reprendió con suavidad y el pequeño hijo asintió. "¿Por qué estás sentado junto a la ventana?"

"¿Hm? Oh, yo estaba mirando el cielo." Él mintió rápidamente, dando un destello de una sonrisa. Su padre le dio una mirada sospechosa y suspiró. "Voy a ir a la cama pronto papá, no te preocupes."

"Bien, bien. Buenas noches," Estoico cerró la puerta. Se rió para sus adentros sabiendo que Hipo no estaba mirando al cielo. Fue la misma excusa que su esposa daba cuando Estoico había de ir a la ventana por la noche. Hipo estaba esperándolo a él, lo que le gustaba llamar, amigovio. El gran hombre se sonrió, contento de que su hijo había vuelto a las andadas.

"Chimuelo, no creo que vaya a venir esta noche tampoco." Hipo murmuró medio dormido a su perro. Se estaba haciendo cerca de la medianoche y no había ni rastro de Jack. El pequeño vikingo no quería perder la esperanza, pero estaba empezando a creer que Jack podría haber ido a otro lugar para quedarse. "No pensé que me dejaría por tanto tiempo."

Chimuelo le acarició el codo, dejando caer su cabeza sobre el regazo del muchacho en donde comenzó a acariciarlo. Se sentaron durante otra media hora y Hipo comenzó a ponerse agitado. "No me dejaría sabiendo que no podía verlo, ¿verdad?" El perro no respondió y el estómago de Hipo se volcó. "Él no haría eso", dijo.

Hipo se acercó a la ventana, con los párpados pesados. Las estrellas en el cielo comenzaron a girar y la luna se convirtió en una franja en el cielo cuando su cabeza estaba somnolienta por el sueño. Tiró de la manta alrededor de sus hombros apretandola mientras bostezaba, apoyándose en el alféizar de la ventana. Después de un rato se quedó dormido, soñando con Jack, susurrando su nombre en sueños.

* * *

Jack abrió los ojos, oyó la puerta abierta. Él no estaba durmiendo de todos modos, así que no era molestia para que lo visitasen tan tarde. Después de la puerta se encuentra Norte esperándolo, con los brazos cruzados. Ambos no se dijeron nada mientras se miraban el uno al otro. "¿Qué quieres?" Le preguntó con amargura.

"Hay que salir. Tienes trabajo que hacer." Norte le indicó, pero él sólo se burló y volvió la cara. "Jack, el mundo necesita nieve. Tu traes la nieve. Ve." Hizo un movimiento espantando al adolescente.

"Todos ustedes piensan que si vuelvo a mi rutina normal voy a estar bien. No puedes chasquear los dedos y todo va a estar mejor." Jack apretó los dientes, dándole la espalda al gran hombre. "No sabes lo que se siente."

"¿Y esperas estar mejor aquí? Ve y haz nieve. El mundo te necesita." Norte finalmente se acercó a él, lo tomó de la espalda con tanta fuerza que lo lanzó hacia adelante. "Jack, él esta mejor ahora." Mintió, a sabiendas de que Hipo estaba esperándolo.

"Lo que sea, mejor que quedarse aquí y escuchar a todos decir que me salvaron." El guardián más joven cogió su bastón y se marchó. "Todos sabemos que es una mentira de todos modos." Norte frunció el ceño ante su genio y trató de hablar, pero por una vez, alguien lo interrumpió. "No, no quiero oírte. Me voy, así que no te preocupes."

"Jack", el gran hombre llamó. Cuando el muchacho se volvió un poco, suspiró. "Hay que volver cuando hayas terminado." El adolescente se enojó y estaba a punto de gritar, pero Norte levantó una mano. "Por tu seguridad es necesario. Nada de sexo salvaje. Si es así, yo envío yetis por ti." Jack quería reír, pero vio que el hombre hablaba en serio.

"Yo no soy un niño. No debería tener una hora de llegada." Giró su cayado alrededor, tratando de no mostrar que tan irritado estaba. "No puedo quedarme aquí para siempre." Norte sólo le miró con los ojos sin sentido del humor, ambos luchando entre sí por el poder. Finalmente Jack dejó tirar las manos en el aire. "Bien, ¡lo que sea! ¡Haz lo que quieras!" Él pisó fuera de la habitación, murmurando entre dientes.

"Jack", murmuró Norte. Se frotó los ojos, cansado y triste de tener que hacerle esto al niño. Pero el hombre de la Luna, les dijo a los guardianes y lo escucharon, no importa cuán extremas sean sus opciones. Apagó las luces cuando él salió de la habitación, fue a supervisar a Jack para asegurarse de que no se acerque a Hipo.

* * *

Hipo se despertó de golpe, con la respiración trabajosa y estaba empapado en sudor. Se despertó a sí mismo de su pesadilla, agarrando la manta alrededor de sus hombros con fuerza mientras jadeaba en busca de aire. Chimuelo abrió los ojos y miró para asegurarse de que todo estaba bien. El pequeño niño miró a su perro y trató de controlar su temblor.

Su pesadilla no estaba con su madre en el fuego. Fue todo lo contrario. Estaba rodeado de agua, asfixiando y luchando mientras se le llenaban los pulmones. Trató de llegar a la superficie, pero había una capa de hielo que no se puede romper por mucho que lo intentara. Hubo un movimiento por encima de la superficie, era Jack, de pie y mirando hacia abajo.

Directo a Hipo.

Hipo había intentado gritar, pero el agua sólo lo llenaba. Los ojos de Jack estaban vacíos, sin ver la lucha que estaba por debajo de él. Al final, Hipo cayó inconsciente con una sola mirada más a Jack antes de que todo cayera en oscuridad.

Fue entonces cuando se despertó. Nunca había tenido un sueño así antes y estaba seguro de que no lo quería tener de nuevo. Sólo tenía peores miedos, que tal vez Jack no volvería. Negó con la cabeza tratando de librarse de la idea. Mirando el reloj que encontró que eran casi las dos de la mañana. Dejando escapar un lento suspiro él cabizbajo. "Está bien. Jack va a volver. Me dijo que no me iba a dejar." Él sonrió por un momento, pero cayó rápidamente.

También dijo que no permitiría que te lleven. Mira cómo terminó eso.

Hipo se estremeció, mirando por la ventana para ver si había alguna señal. Estaba vacía, aparte de rezagadas nubes y las estrellas. Sin señal de Jack. Bostezó, se acurrucó de nuevo en la manta, asegurándose que Chimuelo estaba cerca, como si pudiera protegerlo de las pesadillas.

Cerró los ojos, con cada latido del corazón deseaba que Jack regresara, manteniendo su promesa con suerte esta vez.

* * *

**Me encanto TT**

**¿Reviews? *w***


	20. Chapter 19

**Hola. Perdon por no subir caps este fin de semana... Pero aquí les traigo uno... Creo que sera el unico del dia de hoy:c. Pero mañana... Otros tres!**

* * *

Jack sabía que los guardianes lo observaban mientras volaba sobre las ciudades. Claro que había seguido la mayor parte de sus reglas mientras él estaba fuera, pero esta vez estaba yendo fuera de ellas. No le importaba nada, había alguien que tenía que ver, alguien que no lo llevaría hacia abajo. Buscó la casa de Jamie, frena lo suficiente para detenerse directamente enfrente a la ventana. Al tocar con su cayado esperó hasta que el niño se despertara. Jamie llegó a la ventana con un aspecto cansado en sus ojos, pero desapareció una vez que se dio cuenta de que era Jack.

Al abrir la ventana, casi se inclinó por completo. "¡Jack!" Él trató de no gritar en caso de despertar a sus padres. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Pensé que estarías con tu amigo el vikingo". Una mirada de dolor se apoderó de Jack y Jamie frunció el ceño por un momento. "¿Qué pasa?"

"¿Puedo pasar?" Jack le dio una sonrisa cansada y Jamie asintió rápidamente, moviéndose fuera de su camino. "Lo siento, no he salido recientemente, con la primavera cada vez cerca y más cerca no puedo aparecer como mucho." Se sentó en el borde de la cama de Jamie.

"También has estado con ese chico vikingo." El niño dijo, estaba sentado al lado de su amigo. Otra oleada de dolor se apoderó de Jack y Jamie se preocupó. "¿Qué pasa con él? ¿Perdió otro pie?" Jack dejó escapar una pequeña risa, con el deseo de que ese fuera el problema.

"No, él no perdió más extremidades." Jack susurró, apoyando su cabeza contra su cayado. "Sin embargo, algo pasó" se detuvo ", con los guardianes."

"¿Ellos lo robaron o algo?" Jamie se removió hasta que estuvo cómodo, a la espera de escuchar más. Se había quedado Jack y pensó que no llegaría a verlo hasta que llegara el invierno de nuevo.

"Se podría decir que sí. Pero borraron sus recuerdos y ahora no me puede ver más." La garganta de Jack se hinchó, quería a alguien que conociera su dolor. Jamie entendería, aunque era más joven. Jamie se sorprendió al escuchar que los guardianes tomaron tales medidas drásticas.

Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos, con la boca ligeramente abierta. "¿Por qué harían eso?" Quería hablar más fuerte, pero sabía que se iba a meter en problemas si lo hacía.

"Bueno, cuando yo estaba con él, algo estaba cambiando en mí." Jack se echó hacia atrás, suspirando ruidosamente. "Ellos no quieren que cambie."

"¿Quieres decir que, te cambiaría, la personalidad o la ropa, o qué?" Jamie frunció el ceño mientras pensaba. Cuando Jack estaba con él no vio ningún cambio en él. Siempre se preguntaba qué tenía de especial el chico vikingo.

"No, Jamie, ¿cómo te sentirías si yo," él tomó un largo suspiro, "si yo me convirtiera en humano?" Jamie le dio una mirada confusa, que luego se convirtió en sospecha. "¿Todavía me querrías?, Quiero decir, si yo no fuera un guardián, sino un ser humano normal. Al igual que tu."

"Pero eso no es posible." El niño vio como el guardián lo miró con tristeza. "Así que ... ¿es posible?" -Preguntó con incredulidad en sus ojos con puro shock. Jack asintió con la cabeza aturdida, sus ojos azules miraban fijamente la pared.

"Cuando estaba con él, Hipo, yo estaba cambiando. Los guardianes estaban, como suelen decir, protegiéndome. Pero, tal vez quiero ser un ser humano como tú." Finalmente miró a Jamie, que se quedó en silencio, pensando para sí mismo. "Pero ellos no saben lo que sucedería después de que me vuelva humano." Y añadió, viendo si el niño protestaría inmediatamente después.

"¿Quién traería el invierno, entonces?" Se preguntó en voz baja, siguiendo curioso. Sus mejillas pecosas se lavaron con entusiasmo por la noticia.

Jack cruzó los brazos y en realidad pensaba en ello. No sabía quien haría su trabajo de forma que todo estuviera bien después de convertirse en humano. Tal vez los guardianes estaban en lo cierto acerca de que es una mala idea, pero luego una imagen de Hipo entró en su cabeza. Sonriente con los dientes ligeramente torcidos y sus hermosos ojos verdes. "No lo sé", dijo. "Pero si yo pudiera ser un ser humano, sin que nada malo suceda, ¿tu crees que siga siendo cool?"

"Bueno, de cualquier manera sí." Jamie puso los ojos como si la pregunta fuera estúpida. "Además, si te gusta el chico, Hipo, ¿ese es su nombre? Es un nombre raro, pero de todos modos," él negó con la cabeza, "si quieres estar con él y ser un ser humano, hazlo. Ve, todavía creo en ti de cualquier manera ". Se encogió de hombros y Jack sonrió, agitando el pelo del niño. "Entonces, ¿vas a cambiar en un ser humano ahora?"

"Hay un problema con eso", suspiró Jack. Se volvió hacia Jamie, preguntándose cómo era posible que un chico joven pudiera levantarle el ánimo tanto. "Él no cree en mí más, así que no me puede ver. Incluso los guardianes no quieren que yo esté cerca de él."

"Así que ... no tienes idea de cómo hablar con él." Jamie se burlaba, mirando alrededor de la habitación. "No eres muy bueno en esto ¿verdad?"

Jack le dio una sonrisa arrogante y se echó a reír. "¿Perdón? Esta es la primera vez que trato con esto." Bromeó junto a Jamie. "Supongo que sólo tengo que encontrar una manera de traerlo de vuelta. Ni siquiera sé por dónde empezar, aunque."

"¿Puedes al menos estar aquí por la noche y luego tal vez podamos resolver algo juntos?." Jamie dio una mirada suplicante y el espíritu del invierno le dio un codazo suavemente.

"Está bien, tú ganas." Sonrió mientras Jamie dio una porra silenciosa, lanzando sus manos en el aire. "Hey, Jamie," Jack se puso seria por un momento, "gracias por ayudarme."

Jamie le dio un puñetazo en el brazo juguetonamente. "Eso sólo significa que me debes una más ahora." Le guiñó un ojo y Jack gimió, cayendo de nuevo en la cama con una leve sonrisa.

* * *

Hipo se preocupaba más allá, ya que ahora era una semana y todavía no había visto ni oído de Jack en absoluto. Era como si él acabara de olvidarse de Berk, dejando al joven vikingo solo. Él no iba a sentarse en su habitación y esperar más. Necesitaba ampliar sus posibilidades de encontrar a Jack. Así que cuando llegó la media noche, se aseguró de que estaba lo suficientemente caliente y logró escapar por la ventana con el mínimo daño a sí mismo. Chimuelo se quejó desde la habitación, a punto de saltar de la ventana.

"Quédate, mantén mis cosas a salvo." Hipo ordenó alejandose en la oscuridad. Los bosques alrededor de Berk eran pequeños y delgados, pero había árboles.

Caminó durante un rato, simplemente mirando a su alrededor. Vio la luna por encima de los árboles, casi al acecho del adolescente mientras se abría camino a través del bosque. No había luz suficiente para ver a dónde iba, todo a pesar de que todavía tiende a tropezar con ramas y rocas.

"¡Jack!" Hizo un llamamiento, no demasiado ruidoso. Tenía el temor de que otros lo oyeran y lo encontraran vagando por el bosque. Entonces ellos realmente pensarían que estaba loco. "¡Jack Frost prometiste no dejarme!" Llamó con una ligera molestia.

Los bosques se estaban haciendo más y más delgados, lo que lo lleva a la pequeña laguna donde la gente podía pagar unos pocos dólares para patinar sobre hielo cuando era lo suficientemente fuerte. Hipo dejó escapar un suspiro de frustración mientras pateaba el suelo como la arena en la orilla, encontrandola congelada. "Jack Frost es mejor que no estés jugando."

Sólo había silencio que envolvió alrededor del chico. La luna estaba casi inquietante, ya que lo observaba. Hipo se volvió hacia él, recordando que Jack había mencionado algo sobre la luna varias veces que charlaban. Él dijo algo acerca de que era la razón que él era un Guardian.

"Hey," dijo Hipo hacia el cielo. Se ruborizó sintiéndose como un tonto, pero continuó de todos modos. "No sé por qué ustedes me odian, pero uhm, escuche, señor Luna, yo sólo quería estar con Jack." Su cara ardía, cuando una ligera brisa había pasado de largo. "Yo no sabía que causaría tantos problemas para él, pero yo-"

Cerró la boca rápidamente, no estando seguro de que pudiera decir que sin su corazón completamente estallara fuera de su pecho. Echó un vistazo a la luna, su voz casi en un susurro. "Lo amo y yo-yo sólo quería estar con él." Había algo que fluía por sus venas y ahora miraba a la gran luz en el cielo. "¡Yo lo amaba y que lo llevó lejos de mí!" Gritó ahora. "¡No tenías ningún derecho!" Dejando escapar un gruñido pateó una roca, viendo que resbalaban sobre la superficie del estanque.

La luna no hizo nada, no es que él esperaba que lo hiciera. Sólo se sentó allí, mirando con humor en silencio mientras el niño luchaba por contener las lágrimas. Ojalá pudiera hacer algo más, pero estaba atrapado esperando a Jack.

"Escucha, sé que no quieres que Jack sea un ser humano, pero tal vez no sería tan malo como usted piensa que es. ¿Por qué no obtiene un nuevo guardián? Alguien que sea como Jack y necesita una segunda oportunidad de vivir o algo así. Alguien que no le importaría ser un guardián ". Hipo corrió ambas manos por el pelo, tratando de calmarse antes de que intentara tirar piedras a la luna. "Lo único que pido es que usted le de a Jack una oportunidad." Finalmente se calmó y le dio una última mirada a la laguna y el cielo antes de volver a casa.

El bosque estaba silencioso y Hipo, sólo por un momento, pensó que el viento estaba respondiendo.

* * *

Jack estaba vagando en algún lugar. No sabía dónde estaba, todo estaba cubierto de un velo negro como la tinta. Una sensación de asfixia y el miedo empezó a agarrarlo cuando intentaba correr, pero parecía que sólo estaba corriendo en su lugar. Gritó para que cualquiera pudiera escuchar, pero llegó ninguna respuesta.

"No", se dijo. "Esto no puede estar pasando." Él se dio la vuelta, tratando de recuperar cualquier otro movimiento, pero estaba solo. Total y completamente solo.

Hubo un suave resplandor por la espalda y se volvió, encontró a la luna llena y grande, por encima de él. La miró por un momento con miedo e ira. "¿Qué, me vas a matar de nuevo y me harás un diferente Guardian?" Le preguntó con sarcasmo.

La luna solo estaba allí. Jack apretó los labios sin saber qué hacer. La luz de la luna empezó a brillar como a un centro de atención, brillando en alguien. El guardián del invierno se acercaba, sin saber lo que iba a encontrar.

El corazón le saltó a la garganta cuando vio a Hipo, sonriendo directamente a Jack. Tenía el pelo castaño claro y pecas, todo era lo mismo que él recordaba, sus ojos verdes y su sonrisa torcida. Jack estaba corriendo y esta vez él se movía.

Hacia Hipo.

El adolescente más pequeño corría, así, la risa viniendo de él mientras se movía. Jack abrió los brazos y él gustosamente se estrelló contra ellos. "Te recuerdo, Jack. Me acuerdo de todo." Él se rió, besando la mandíbula del Guardian.

"¿Qué?" Jack miró hacia la luna que continuaba a mirar. "¿Es eso cierto? ¿Estás ... estás haciéndome saber esto?" No hay respuesta. Miro al niño en sus brazos y sonrió. "Hipo", susurró.

"Estoy aquí, Jack", respondió en voz baja. Llevó sus labios a los del espíritu del invierno, apenas se asoma. "Ven a buscarme."

* * *

Jack saltó de pie, mirando a su alrededor para ver dónde estaba. Todavía era la habitación de Jamie, él se debe haber dormido y soñó toda la cosa sobre la luna. O ¿no? Jamie seguía durmiendo cuando el sol estaba fuera. Jack se apresuró a levantarse, fue hacia el muchacho. "¡Jamie, Jamie levántate!" Dijo, sacudiéndolo despierto.

"¿Eh? Jack ¿qué estás haciendo?" Él gimió, rodando los ojos. "Estoy durmiendo."

"Tengo que irme Jamie, pero te prometo que volveré a visitarte cuando pueda." Jack abrazó al chico, muy a su pesar, y fue a la ventana abierta. Saltó, apenas consiguió suficiente tiempo para estabilizarse antes de empezar a volar. Dejó escapar un grito; volando al azar a través del aire, vértigo de alegría mientras corría hacia Hipo.

Quería llegar antes de que cualquier otra cosa pasara.

* * *

**Eso es todo por hoy. Las dejaré con la intriga xD**


	21. Chapter 20

**Este cap esta hermoso *w***

* * *

Hipo estaba sentado en su puesto de trabajo tamborileando con los dedos en un latido irregular, mientras trataba de concentrarse en su libro. No había dormido ni siquiera mucho después de que logró subir de regreso a su habitación. El sueño lo evitó que él sólo se quedó allí, esperando a que el agotamiento lo resolviera, pero nunca lo hizo. Finalmente se sacó a sí mismo de la cama y se dispuso a trabajar.

Ahora estaba sentado allí, su mente le hacía difícil concentrarse. Estaba nervioso al pensar que Jack no iba a volver, su corazón rompiendo poco a poco cada día que pasaba. Mordiéndose el labio, miró a su alrededor, viendo a todos los turistas y los vikingos caminando juntos. Su puesto de trabajo se quedó solo, como de costumbre, lo que le dio más tiempo para pensar.

El cielo estaba un poco nublado, cubriendo el sol de vez en cuando, pero se las arregló para colarse y dejar manchas de luz solar en unos pocos lugares. Hipo observaba las nubes, apoyando la barbilla en las manos y suspiró. Un copo de nieve comenzó a caer, lentamente, en cascada hacia abajo hasta que llegó al niño, le aterrizo en la nariz y luego se derritió. Él se enderezó, notando que había empezado a nevar. Pequeñas nubes de blanco estaban bajando rápidamente.

Hipo estaba en una prisa para estar de pie, golpeó sobre su taburete en la acción. Jack era el guardián de invierno, por lo que la nieve probablemente significaba que estaba en algún lugar cercano. El pequeño adolescente no esperó para pensarlo, corrió detrás de su mostrador y en la nieve, echando la cabeza hacia atrás. Empezó a correr, de vuelta a la laguna donde había estado la noche anterior. Al pasar a su papá le dio una rápida inclinación de cabeza.

"Hipo" Llamó, interrumpiendo su personaje. "¿A dónde vas?" Algunos turistas se reunieron en torno a él mirando al niño, sus cámaras ya flasheaban.

"¡Voy a ver a alguien, regreso pronto!" Hipo explicó rápidamente y desapareció en el bosque. Estaba sin aliento, pero él siguió corriendo, con la prótesis por lo que es más difícil de esquivar las raíces y las rocas debajo de él. Tropezó varias veces, pero siempre se levantaba y se sacudía la tierra. "Más vale que sea que Jack," murmuró en voz baja.

Cuando por fin llegó al lago, jadeaba, doblándose para recuperar el aliento. Después de que podía respirar de nuevo alzó la vista hacia el cielo, sin ver nada. Por un momento le entró el pánico, preguntándose si Jack estaría realmente regresó. No sabía si Hipo recordaba, ¿verdad? Podría ser feliz y estar haciendo de las suyas en otro lugar. La duda continuó introduciendose en la mente del joven mientras sus ojos buscaron frenéticamente el cielo.

"Jack", susurró, decepcionado.

"¿Llamabas?" Hipo se dio la vuelta, su corazón golpeando contra sus costillas. Jack estaba de pie a unos metros de distancia, el cayado en una mano mientras que la otra estaba en un bolsillo. Él sonrió y miró al pequeño vikingo, sus ojos suaves. "¿Me extrañaste chico dragón?" Trató de bromear, pero no había demasiada alegría en su voz.

Hipo dejó escapar un grito y corrió, sin importarle si las lágrimas se formaban en sus ojos. Jack abrió los brazos con alegría y sintió como el peso del niño los derrumbó. Se aferraron el uno al otro, su apretón tan fuerte que parecía que si dejaban se habrían destrozado.

"¡No eres tan estúpido! ¡No puedo creerlo!" Hipo gritó, sus dedos agarrando el jersey de Jack. "No puedo creer que me dejaras. ¡Idiota!" Continuó lanzando insultos contra el guardián que felizmente los aceptó, de acuerdo con algunos. Después de un tiempo Hipo finalmente se calmó, al no encontrar ninguna otra cosa para decirle al adolescente mayor, se convirtió en silencio. Sus rodillas cedieron y ambos cayeron al suelo.

Jack pasó los dedos por el pelo, amaba la sensación. "¿Estás bien ahora?" Hipo temblaba en sus brazos, su rostro enterrado en su cuello.

"Eres un idiota", le espetó sin convicción.

"Lo sé," murmuró Jack, "Yo sé que soy." Sonrió para sí, presionando sus labios en la parte superior de su cabeza, apretando más. "Yo siento que todo sucedió de la manera que lo hizo." Hipo asintió sin dejar de ocultar su rostro, pero él no lo soltó. "No quise decir para que te hubieran tomado así. Lamento que tuvieras que pasar por eso." Levantó la vista hacia la nevada, con la cabeza mareada con el olor de Hipo. "Lo siento. No puedo disculparme lo suficiente."

Hipo finalmente levantó la cabeza, sus mejillas pecosas en un rojo brillante mientras lo miraba con ojos llorosos y verdes. "Pensé que no ibas a regresar", dijo en voz baja. Jack movió su mano para limpiar las pequeñas lágrimas en la esquina de su ojo, lo que lo hace sonrojar aún más. "Pensé que te habías olvidado de mí."

"Pero no te olvidaste de mí", sonrió Jack. Hipo dio una pequeña sonrisa de vuelta y los dos se rieron. "Lo siento. Los guardianes no me dijeron nada, excepto por qué lo hicieron. No supe que recordaste hasta anoche gracias al hombre en la Luna." Sus frentes chocaron entre sí.

"Así que escuchó" Hipo susurró con asombro. Jack levantó una ceja. "Salí ayer por la noche a ver si estabas cerca, pero no fue así," se mordió el labio, "así que hablé con la luna."

"¿Y él realmente escuchó?" Jack se mudó a mirar hacia arriba, dándole una sonrisa irónica. "¡Hey! Lunita ¡Gracias!" Gritó, al no ser capaz de ver la luna entre las nubes. Se volvió a Hipo que estaba mirando. "Por lo general no es tan agradable conmigo."

"Entonces, ¿qué te dijeron los guardianes..." Hipo podía sentir el frío que se filtraba en su ropa cuando estaban sentados en la nieve, pero con Jack a su lado le dio todo el calor que necesitaba. "Acerca de", se sonrojó, "nosotros?"

"Es una mala idea", se encogió de hombros Jack. "Pero ¿desde cuándo son mis ideas buenas?" Sonrió y pensó. "Bueno, me dijeron que nunca ha pasado antes y que sólo saben que voy a ser humano otra vez, pero después de eso todo es un misterio."

"Por lo tanto, ¿podrías morir?" Hipo hizo una mueca y Jack quería besarlo, pero se contuvo, sabiendo que no era el momento adecuado.

"No, bueno, no lo sé." El guardián se encogió de hombros con indiferencia. "Me dijeron que era una cosa probable."

"Jack", Hipo gimió mientras negaba con la cabeza. "¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo sobre algo que te puede matar?" -Preguntó con incredulidad.

Jack estaba en silencio, disfrutando de la vista del niño en sus brazos, sintiendo lo bien que se sentía al estar tan cerca. Él había dado su vida para salvar a su hermana y nunca miró hacia atrás. "Supongo que porque," se inclinó hacia abajo, "si me muero, me muero por amar." Él le dio un beso, los labios chocando y castañeteo de dientes en la fuerza que los unió. Hipo luchó al principio, pero luego se envolvió poco a poco, sus brazos alrededor del cuello del chico más alto, abriendo su boca, y le conduce a la entrada.

Ellos se separaron por un momento, sus alientos se mezclaban creando una nube entre ellos. Hipo parecía a punto de llorar, sus mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos vidriosos por las lágrimas. "Jack, si sigues así-Te vas"

"Lo sé, Hipo," dijo en voz baja. Su mano trazó la mandíbula del niño pequeño. "Está bien, no tengo miedo." Se apoyó la cabeza de Hipo de vuelta y lo besó profundamente, escuchando Como dio un suave gemido antes de acercarlo más.

Siguieron besandose las manos de Jack parecían estar todo el cuerpo de Hipo a la vez, acunando, acariciando y tocando. Tenía fiebre, el cuerpo ansiaba a Jack más que nunca, ya que le dio un beso en el medio del bosque. La nieve siguió a la deriva hacia abajo, recubriendo en una fina capa, ya que cayeron de nuevo juntos, ni siquiera dieron sus peticiones para suavizar la caída. Jack se puso rápidamente por lo que estaba encima de Hipo, gestionando la mano a escondidas su camino debajo de la camisa.

"Mmm J-Jack," Hipo respiraba y el guardián se detuvo. No oyó una protesta por lo que continuó con la lengua a lo largo del labio inferior de Hipo. El niño más pequeño podía sentir su cuerpo llamando a Jack y viceversa, sus caderas levantandose ligeramente para moler en contra de Jack. El espíritu del invierno se sonrojó, sintiendo cómo ambos se habían excitado.

"Hipo", Jack jadeaba, tratando de contenerse. "Creo que no deberíamos hacer esto aquí." Se sentía culpable como el chico más joven se limitó a mirarlo con ojos lujuriosos, la boca rosada se abrió ligeramente. "Sólo quiero asegurarme de que estés cómodo." Se apartó el pelo de color marrón de la cara, agachándose para besarlo suavemente.

Hipo finalmente pareció salir de sí y se apresuró a sentarse, frotándose la parte posterior de la cabeza. "S-Sí, lo siento. Supongo que me deje llevar un poco." Se sonrojó y trató de no mostrar su rostro, mirando a Jack.

"Está bien," Jack rió, besando su nariz. "Entonces, ¿qué debemos hacer ahora?" Preguntó, con ganas de probar al chico un poco más.

"No sé compañero," dijo una voz a sus espaldas. "Dinos tu." Los dos adolescentes se veían con horror cuando los guardianes estaban tan cerca que casi podían alcanzarlos y tocarlos. Hipo se apresuró a aferrarse a Jack que hizo lo mismo, manteniéndolo cerca. Ambos se aferraban como si iban a ser desgarrados de las manos del otro.

Y por todo lo que sabían, lo iban a ser.

* * *

**¿Quieren mas? *w* subire todos hasta el final hoy :3**


	22. Chapter 21

**OMG! Este... Sin comentarios o.o**

* * *

****"¿Qué están haciendo aquí?" Jack gruñó a los guardianes, sus dedos se clavaban en los hombros de Hipo. Todo el mundo estaba mirandose el uno al otro, la tensión en el aire era tan espesa que era difícil respirar. El cielo estaba de un gris oscuro mientras las nubes se agitaban a su alrededor.

"Creo que nos preguntamos lo mismo", Bunnymund replicó. Se movió hacia delante, pero Norte se llevó una mano al pecho para detenerlo.

"Jack. Te dije que te quedaras." El hombre corpulento parecía decepcionado de que el niño le haya desobedecido, Hipo escondido debajo de su barbilla. "¿Qué haces aquí Jack?"

"El hombre en la Luna me dijo que Hipo recordaba. Me dijo y por eso he venido." Los ojos de Jack estaban a oscuras, esperando para atacar. "¿Cómo me encontraron?" Él preguntó con suspicacia.

Tooth subió, revoloteando por encima de la nieve. "El hombre en la Luna nos lo dijo." Ahora sólo había una sensación de confusión entre las dos partes, todas ellas mirando el uno al otro. "No estoy seguro de por qué haría esto."

"Es obvio que él quiere que tomemos Jack de vuelta", dijo Bunnymund enfadado y parecía que estaba a punto de saltar. Los guardianes, incluso meme, se movían como si estuvieran a punto de saltar sobre el espíritu del invierno. Hipo no podía apartar los ojos, el miedo agarrando su corazón mientras esperaba.

Jack agarró su bastón con una mano y se la tendió, mirando. Estaban a punto de atacar cuando todo el mundo se detuvo, sus ojos se volvieron hacia el cielo. La boca de Jack se abrió, sus ojos muy abiertos. Hipo miró también, confundido por la pausa repentina. Las nubes se apartaron, la luna apareció entre ellas.

"Jack, ¿qué está pasando?," Hipo preguntó en voz baja.

Jack siguió mirando por un momento antes de hablar. "El hombre en la Luna", dijo, "está hablando." Había una sensación de sorpresa y confusión en su voz. "Nos dijo que paráramos."

"Pero Jack tiene que ser detenido, ¡eso es lo que dijiste!" Bunnymund gritó al cielo. Hubo un silencio y gruñó, dando un paso atrás. "Ya me calmo, no hay necesidad de gritar compañero," murmuró en voz baja.

"Hey, ¿qué está pasando aquí?" Jack llamó al cielo, sus cejas se unieron. "¿Estás bromeando con nosotros o qué?" Dejó su cayado, pero siguió manteniendo Hipo. Todos escucharon con la excepción del joven vikingo que no podía oír nada. "¿Qué quiere decir un nuevo guardián?" Jack preguntó y Hipo se tensó.

Todo el mundo miró a Jack, la sorpresa en sus ojos. "¿Nuevo Guardian del invierno?" Norte repitió con incredulidad. "Pero, ¿cómo?"

Hipo frunció los labios, no le gusta estar fuera de onda. Tiró del jersey de Jack tomando su atención por un momento. "Alguien me puede explicar."

"El hombre en la Luna dice que ha encontrado otro guardián que tomaría mi lugar si yo me quiero para ir contigo." Jack susurró incrédulo todavía buscando pistas en esto. "No sé cómo." Se volteó a la luna. "¿Quién va a tomar mi lugar? ¿Vas a matar a alguien?"

El estómago de Hipo se tambaleó ante la idea de que alguien muriera sólo para que estén juntos. No quería matar a nadie. Tooth dejó de aletear, escuchando con atención a los demás. "¿Qué quiere decir el alma sigue siendo lo suficientemente viva para hacerlo?" Ella suspiró, sin entender. "Deberías tener más sentido."

Jack y todo el mundo parecía dejar de moverse dentro de un segundo. Su respiración se tranquilizó. Hipo hizo puchero, queriendo desesperadamente saber lo que decía. Miró a Jack lentamente. "¿Jack?"

"Él va a mostrarnos quien tomará mi lugar." Jack le dijo a Hipo mientras una luz brillaba en medio de ellos. Era como el centro de atención en el sueño de Jack, brillante en contraste con el cielo oscuro. Parecía que había una bola de energía desciende por debajo de ella, brillando y brillando. Los guardianes miraban con asombro y curiosidad. Una vez que cayó al suelo, creció a una pequeña forma, hasta que finalmente se parecía a un pequeño ser humano.

"¿Qué es esto?" Bunnymund susurró y Sandy se limitó a sacudir la cabeza, un gran signo de interrogación se formó.

La luz comenzó a caer lejos de ellos, dejando al descubierto la piel, la ropa y el cabello. Llegó por completo y una chica se quedó allí, con los ojos marrones y miró a su alrededor con una pequeña sonrisa. Llevaba un sencillo vestido blanco para el verano y el cabello era largo y fluía alrededor.

Jack empezó a temblar, de pie inmediatamente, arrastrando a Hipo con él mientras corría a la chica. Se dejó caer a su nivel de ojos, llegando a tocar su mejilla. "E-Emma," murmuró.

* * *

***w* Subire el que sigue**


	23. Chapter 22

**Este es el FINAL DE TODO... Bueno, de la fic *w* encerio amé traducirla, sus reviews, gracias por toooooodo :3 Los amo demasiado.**

* * *

"E-Emma," murmuró Jack.

"Te he extrañado, Jack", dijo a la ligera. Rápidamente la tomó en sus brazos, abrazándola tan fuerte como pudo. Ella se rió y abrazó a su vez, los dos parecían olvidar los demás a su alrededor.

"Espera, pero-ella," Bunnymund pasó una pata sobre sus oídos, tratando de comprender lo que estaba pasando. Él miró a la luna, negando con la cabeza ligeramente. "Ahora me estás enredando."

"¿Cómo?" Jack se apartó, mirando a su hermana con lágrimas en los ojos. "Espera ..." Su rostro se ensombreció por un momento. "Por favor, dime que no te moriste tan joven. Oh, no, pero eso. Emma, ¿qué pasó?" Él la agarró con fuerza, no quería oír que su pasado fue en vano de salvarla.

"Relax", puso los ojos en broma. "He vivido una vida plena y morir dormida", explicó. Pero eso no explicaba por qué ella aparecía tan pequeña. Sus ojos marrones se mantienen mirando a Hipo que había dado un paso atrás después de un tiempo, sus mejillas se ruborizaron cuando ella le dio una sonrisa. Era la hermana de Jack.

Jack se detuvo y escuchó a la luna, sus ojos en los de Emma. Norte se acercó a mirarla, dando una carcajada. "Puedo ver. Así que tienes el mismo espíritu que Jack." Se echó a reír y todo el mundo le dio una sonrisa de alivio.

"Así que cuando Jack la salvó ese fue el momento en que se comprometió a proteger a los demás. Así que tomó la forma de su yo más joven." Tooth pensó en voz alta. "Y puesto que ya estaba muerta hace años, su espíritu se le permitió convertirse en un guardián sin hacer daño a nadie." Sus plumas se hincharon por la emoción. "Así que se llevará a cabo la humanidad de Jack."

"¿En serio?" Jack estaba sonriendo, con los ojos encendidos ahora. Agarró a Emma y se levantó, llevándola en su hombro. "Emma, ¿quieres llegar a ser una Guardiana?" Le preguntó, serio por un momento.

Le dio un beso en la mejilla, aferrándose a la cabeza mientras se movía. "No me importa. Voy a estar contigo otra vez." Sandy lloró un poco, un corazón que aparece por encima de su cabeza mientras los observaba. "Además, ahora es mi turno para pasar un buen rato."

"Ahora la verdadera pregunta es," Norte los detuvo por un momento, "¿Quieres ser un ser humano?" Extendió el brazo y le indicó a Hipo Que fuera con el, sus manos se cerraron y lo apretó contra su pecho. Se puso de pie a un lado, miedo de que se opondrá en el camino de la reunificación familiar. Sus ojos verdes estaban prácticamente brillando en la luz de la luna y la nieve flotaba a su alrededor como pétalos de flores.

Jack parpadeó, poniendo a Emma abajo en sus pies. Se alejó, dándole espacio a su hermano mientras caminaba lentamente hacia el otro adolescente. Hipo se removió, sin saber qué hacer cuando Jack estaba a pocos metros de él. "E-Escucha, no tienes que hacerlo, ya sabes-"

El hijo mayor estaba a apenas unos centímetros, ahuecando la cara de Hipo en sus manos, lo calló. Se miraron el uno al otro, los ojos azules que amaban el verde mientras sus labios apenas se ciernen sobre los otros. "Jack no tienes que hacer nada estúpido", susurró Hipo.

"¿No te he dicho que yo soy todo estúpido?", se rió Jack.

Tooth dejó escapar un gemido, ahuecando las manos alrededor de su boca. "¿Quieren besarse ya?" Ella gritó con las mejillas sonrojadas, ignorando las miradas que los otros guardianes le dieron.

Jack soltó el cayado e inclinó la cabeza hacia abajo para reunirse con los labios de Hipo. Casi era algo fuera de un cuento de hadas, la nieve se arremolinaba a su alrededor, brillante y reluciente. Jack sintió casi como un tirón en todo el cuerpo y luego el aire frío se encontró con su piel mientras la nieve se separó. Todo era frío, excepto el niño en sus brazos, que le dio un beso profundo.

"Ew Jack está besando a un muchacho," Emma cantó con la risa. Hipo se apartó inmediatamente con color rojo brillante por el comentario. Jack miró a su hermana, con ganas de Hipo devuelta. El adolescente más pequeño miraba a Jack, encontrando que todavía tenía la piel pálida y el pelo blanco como la nieve. No parecía físicamente diferente. Pero ahora Jack podía sentir la fría nieve amarga debajo de sus pies y el aire cortante alrededor de él. Por fin podía sentir el frío que había hecho durante años. Fue hacia su cayado lo recogió, ignorando el dolor punzante de frío que daba a sus manos y brazos.

Emma lo miró como se puso de rodillas frente a ella, sosteniendo el cayado. "Emma, puedes tener esto ahora. Es tuyo." La niña lo tomó con alegría, sonriendo alegremente a su hermano. Ella se inclinó y le besó la mejilla, abrazándolo con fuerza. "Gracias por todo lo que has hecho", habló en su pelo.

"Tú me salvaste", susurró, "ahora me toca a mí para salvarte." Ella se apartó y se fue con los otros guardianes, de pie junto a Bunnymund que la miraba con ojos tiernos. "Además, tengo la oportunidad de tener impresionantes amigos ahora."

"¡Finalmente", dijo Tooth feliz ", otra chica para con quien hablar!" Se abrazó a Emma, dejando a la chica tocar sus plumas con admiración. "No puedo soportar estar alrededor de todos estos chicos todo el tiempo."

"Hey, no somos tan malos," Norte cruzó de brazos y se echó a reír. Sandy se acercó a Emma, tendiéndole la mano para que la sacuda. Ella sacudió y sonrió, para conseguir una cara feliz del hombre de oro. Bunnymund miró a la chica, dándole un guiño. Ella sonrió y saltó, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. El conejo grande parpadeó y finalmente devolvió el abrazo.

"Será mejor que cuides de mi hermana Bunnymund", amenazó Jack. Bunnymund puso a la niña y se puso a discutir con el chico ahora humano. Emma no les hizo caso y se fue a Hipo que todavía estaba un poco lejos, no quería interferir. Ella hizo un gesto para que se agachara y lo hizo.

Ella lo abrazó y él la abrazó con fuerza también. "Oye", le habló en voz baja al oído: "Yo oí del hombre en la Luna lo mucho que amas a mi hermano." Hipo se tensó ante sus palabras y luego aflojó, encontrando que ella no estaba bromeando. "Sé que mi hermano te ama también, así que, por favor, sólo cuida de él." Él asintió con la cabeza, pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos.

"Lo haré", dijo mientras la ponía abajo. Cuando volvió a mirar a los demás ambos dieron un suspiro. Norte estaba tratando de abrazar a Jack y Sandy apenas se mantenía Bunnymund a distancia. Tooth estaba tratando de hablar con los dos, calmandolos. Fue bastante cómico.

"¿Siempre es así?" -Preguntó Emma, asintiendo con la cabeza a la escena.

"Hasta donde yo sé, probablemente." Hipo se encogió de hombros, sonriendo a Jack. El otro chico se dio cuenta y miró por encima, mostrando una sonrisa y, finalmente, renunció a la lucha. El pequeño vikingo se sonrojó al darse cuenta Jack iba a estar con él de ahora en adelante.

"¿Así que sólo nos vamos ahora?" Preguntó Tooth, mirando hacia el cielo. Todos esperaron, pero no oyeron nada, la luna desapareciendo detrás de las nubes, una vez más. "Supongo que no es muy hablador."

"Gracias de todos modos," saludó Jack. "Siempre pensé que eras un idiota pero supongo que estaba equivocado." Se echó a reír va hacia Hipo, lanzando su brazo alrededor de los hombros del delgado adolescente. Le encantaba la sensación del frío y el calor que salen de Hipo. Todo se sentía diferente ahora. No podía volar o controlar el clima. Ahora todo depende de Emma.

"¿Que vas a hacer ahora?" Preguntó Emma, mirándose pequeña en comparación con el cayado. Los guardianes se reunieron a su alrededor, esperando.

"Bueno", sonrió Jack. Volvió la cara a Hipo y lo besó en la comisura de la boca. "Tengo una cita para cenar con el padre de alguien si no recuerdo mal." Hipo se sonrojó y trató de balbucear una respuesta, pero se rindió. "¿Qué hay de ustedes?"

"Lo de siempre", se encogió de hombros Bunnymund.

"Alguien tiene que contar todos los dientes", sonrió Tooth.

"La Navidad estará aquí pronto", asintió Norte.

Sandy simplemente se encogió de hombros de manera informal mientras la arena arrastró sus movimientos. Todo el mundo se echó a reír y él se sonrojó, sin saber qué era tan gracioso. Norte rió, acariciando a Emma en la cabeza. "Tenemos que enseñarte los caminos del Guardian. A tu hermano no le gustaron mucho."

Emma miró a Jack y le sacó la lengua. "Siempre estaba mal en la escuela," señaló y él frunció el ceño. "Al igual que esa vez que él-"

"¡Eso es suficiente Emma! Estoy seguro de que tienes mucho que aprender" Jack corrió a su hermana, tapándole la boca. "Préstenle mucha atención ahora y aseguren de que no se meta en problemas." Él dio una risa nerviosa y apartó la mano con un grito, limpiándose la palma de la mano en los pantalones. "Emma no lamas a la gente", regañó suavemente.

Ella se rió, abrazando a su hermano por última vez. "Adiós Jack, cuida de tu novio." Dijo la palabra novio el tiempo suficiente para que su hermano se ruborizara. Se puso de pie y miró a los guardianes, llegando a su lado para agarrar la mano de Hipo.

"Sé que no estaban en las mejores condiciones durante este, pero, uhm, gracias por intentar protegerme. Entiendo que estaban haciendo lo que pensaban que era lo correcto y que estaba siendo un idiota." Se frotó la parte posterior de la cabeza con la mano libre. "Así que lo siento."

"Debemos pedir disculpas también", suspiró Bunnymund.

"Sabíamos que estabas siguiendo tu corazón, lo sentimos Jack." Tooth miró a Hipo y le dio un ligero movimiento de cabeza. "Y lo sentimos Hipo por hacerte pasar por lo que hicimos. No quisimos hacerte ningún daño." Sandy asintió, cruzando las manos delante de él.

"No, está bien. Normalmente soy secuestrado por guardianes invisibles que tratan de borrar mi memoria cada semana. Es una de mis aficiones." Hipo inclinó la cabeza y se cubrió la boca con miedo de que haya dicho demasiado. "L-Lo siento."

Los guardianes se limitaron a mirarlo mientras él tiraba. Norte irrumpió en carcajadas, agarrando su estómago. "Me gusta este chico", gritó. Jack golpeó el hombro de Hipo, tratando de animarlo. Norte finalmente se calmó, saludó a los dos chicos. "Estamos fuera ahora mismo. ¡Nos vemos más tarde!" Le guiñó un ojo, arrojando una bola de nieve. Bunnymund agarró a Emma y su cayado de manera segura en sus brazos sin pensar y Jack sonrió. Se habían ido con un destello de luz, dejando a los dos solos.

"Bueno, eso era diferente," Hipo-murmuró, tratando de tener todo resuelto en su mente. Se mordió el labio en el pensamiento, asegurándose de que no se estaba volviendo loco. Jack apretó los dedos, trayendolo de vuelta a la realidad.

"Hey, creo que debemos llegar a tu lugar", dijo. Hipo levantó una ceja. "Nunca supe cómo era la nieve de fría era hasta ahora." Ambos miraron hacia abajo y vieron cómo los pies de Jack estaban rojos a causa de la nieve y Hipo dejó escapar un suspiro.

"¿Por qué no dijiste algo antes?" Él gritó, tirando de él hacia Berk. "Podrías haber-" Se detuvo, mirando a su propia prótesis. "En serio conseguido un resfriado", concluyó.

Jack sonrió, manteniendose al día con el ritmo del pequeño adolescente. Estaban a punto de llegar a la orilla del pueblo y Jack le besó rápidamente, sus labios ardientes. "Sólo necesitaba un poco de tranquilidad". Hipo lo miró por un momento antes de salir a la aldea.

"¡Ahí está!" La voz de Astrid gritó. La mayoría de los trabajadores se volvieron y miraron a Hipo, sus dedos agarrando el reflejo de Jack con fuerza fuera. "Hipo, ¿dónde has estado? Todo el pueblo ha estado buscando y" Sus ojos se volvieron hacia Jack y ella cerró su boca rápidamente.

"Ah, Astrid, el es, uhm," Hipo tartamudeó, se enrojeció.

Jack le tendió la mano, con una sonrisa. "Jack, Jack Frost. Soy el novio de Hipo." Él dijo con confianza pura, aunque por dentro estaba temblando. Los ojos de Astrid se abrieron cuando ella le tomó la mano. "Me robaron por un tiempo, lo siento para causar tal estado de pánico."

Así como Astrid estaba a punto de responder Estoico vino corriendo hacia ellos. Jack se tensó de miedo porque pensó que el gran hombre iba a atropellarlo. Hizo caso omiso de Jack y se dirigió directamente a Hipo, sofocando al niño en un abrazo. "Hipo ¡no te atrevas a hacer algo así nunca más! ¡Me estaba volviendo loco de miedo! ¿Qué podrías haber estado haciendo?" Astrid le tocó el brazo y la miró mientras señalaba a Jack que tragó con fuerza.

"Uh, hola señor," dijo Jack, aterrorizado. Estoico puso a Hipo abajo y fue al adolescente mayor, mirándolo hacia arriba.

"¿Eres tu el 'chico' de Hipo?" Estoico preguntó con voz severa. Jack asintió con la cabeza y se estremeció cuando el hombre se echó a reír, lo levantó en un abrazo que podría haber exprimido el aliento de él. "¡Es bueno conocerte al fin!"

Hipo tiró del brazo de su padre, tratando de conseguir que baje a Jack. "¡Papá, vas a aplastarlo!" Estoico seguía riendo mientras dejaba caer al adolescente que quedó sin aire. "¿Estás bien?" Jack asintió con los ojos muy abiertos mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento. "Te dije que iba a reunirme con alguien." Le dijo a su padre que frunció el ceño ligeramente.

"Te fuiste por mucho tiempo y nadie te había visto así que por supuesto que todos se alarmaron." Estoico gesteó a los otros actores que, una vez que se enteraron de que Hipo estaba bien, se fueron a sus casas. Se acercaba la hora del cierre. Hipo no se dio cuenta que se había ido para siempre, el tiempo parecía pasar tan rápido. "Pero ahora está de vuelta y todos pueden relajarse." Se volvió hacia Jack, quien retrocedió ligeramente. "Voy a asumir que vas a cenar con nosotros."

Hipo sonrió al chico mayor. "Dijiste que tenías una cita, ¿no?" Jack miró rápidamente y luego sonrió Estoico que estaba esperando una respuesta.

"Sí, me encantaría." Jack se puso de pie y luego rápidamente la mirada hacia sus pies. Astrid hizo lo mismo con las cejas arriba. "Ah, sí perdí mis zapatos mientras caminaba con Hipo. Tenía tanta prisa por volver, supongo que simplemente," hizo una pausa, "se cayeron".

"Ajá", dijo. Miró a Hipo y sonrió, dándole un codazo en el costado. Se acercó mientras ella le indicó. "Es muy raro, pero creo que es perfecto para ti," susurró. Hipo se sonrojó y se pasó una mano por el pelo. "Voy a ir a casa, pero te voy a encontrar y vamos a hablar de esto." Ella sonrió y le dio una palmada en el brazo, corriendo a su casa.

Estoico sonrió a los dos y miró a su alrededor. "Bueno, tengo que cerrar el pueblo, pero adelantense. Estaré allí pronto." Él se alejó, dándole algunas miradas por encima del hombro de vez en cuando.

Hipo se acercó a Jack, inclinando la cabeza de esa manera linda. "Mi papá le gustas, eso es una buena cosa."

"Eso es porque él sabe que estoy aterrorizado." Jack dijo rotundamente. Él extendió la mano y agarró la mano de Hipo, amando lo suave que era su piel. "Ahora me llevaras a casa mi esposa, ¡tengo hambre!" Era cierto, él no tenía necesidad de comer cuando era guardián y ahora se estaba muriendo de hambre.

"¿Esposa?" Hipo preguntó mientras comenzaba a caminar. "No lo creo", se burló. Jack llegó cerca y le dio un beso, suave y dulce, sintiendo los latidos que se mezclan a través de sus manos. La mente de Hipo se quedó en blanco, con las rodillas temblando. "J-Jack," suspiró cuando rompieron.

"¿Sí, mi querida esposa?" Siguió golpeando su brazo contra el de Hipo mientras caminaban.

"Debes recordar algo", explicó Hipo y Jack asintió con la cabeza.

"¿Y qué sería eso?"

"Si no te portas bien voy a hacer de Chimuelo te ataque y sabes que está lleno de maldad." Sonrió, Jack frunció el ceño. "Te acuerdas de la última vez, ¿verdad?"

"¿Así que finalmente admites que tu perro es malo?" Él se rió y asintió Hipo, completamente en serio. "Bueno, yo no le tengo miedo. No mientras yo sé que mi sensualidad le mantendrá en el amor conmigo, yo no creo que tenga un problema. Tu tendrías demasiado miedo de arruinar mi hermoso cuerpo . " Jack hizo un gesto para sí mismo.

Hipo puso los ojos, riéndose junto a Jack mientras se acercaban a la casa. Jack se detuvo de repente, tirando al chico a su lado y le ancló allí con sus fuertes brazos. Él le besó profundamente, sin importarle el frío o el hambre que Tenía. Hipo no protestó mientras continuaban el beso justo en el centro del pueblo, con el cuerpo apoyado contra Jack de apoyo.

Tenían lo que querían. Jack tenía alguien que cree en él lo suficiente como para desafiar las probabilidades y Hipo tiene a alguien para arreglarlo, no importa lo mal que se haya convertido.

Jack se apartó por un momento. "¿Qué hay de cenar?" Murmuró.

Hipo le dio una mirada confusa. "¿Y qué?" Fue extraño para él, pero él sólo quería seguir besando.

"Bueno, si estás ocupado aquí, entonces, ¿quién la va a hacer? ¿No son las mujeres que se supone que lo hacen?" Jack no pudo reprimir su sonrisa por más tiempo y él sonrió cuando Hipo miró. El joven adolescente llevó su buen pie en Jack quien volvió la nariz en el aire cuando oyó gritar de dolor. Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a alejarse, cruzando los brazos. "¿A dónde vas?" Jack gritó, tratando de saltar detrás de él.

"Voy a hacer la cena," Hipo gritó con una leve sonrisa en los labios. Jack sonrió y siguió, pues no quería perder de vista a él nunca más. Pensó que lo había perdido una vez, pero ahora no quería correr ningún riesgo. Él sólo lo amaba demasiado como para dejarlo ir.

* * *

**Bueno, fin. Encerio, otravez GRACIAS POR TOOOOOOOOOOOODO :3 Los que quieran pueden seguir mi otra fic "Why me?" Es una JackxLectora, espero que les guste :3 y despues de esa seguirá una de TMNT. Los amo:3**


End file.
